Friends & More: the Bird's Bat's Growing Pains
by AsiaProductions23
Summary: One-shots of the great Bat duo: Nightwing Dick Grayson & Batgirl Barbara Grayson . Between Season one and two. Before and after too even. Rated T for mild language, violence, and mentioned adult themes.
1. Chapter 1: Hostage

**Hostage **

Barbara had been taken before. I mean, of course she had been. She was the Police Commissioner's only daughter, only family. Barbara had gotten used to it, which was kind of sad. She learned how to pick locks and handcuffs with bobby pins (she had one in her pocket at all times) even. But this time, it was a little different.

These guys, about eight of them, knew what they were doing… and they were doing it right. They abducted her while she was on the subway; she really should have just gone home with Bette with her mom after gymnastics club was over. It was getting really dark anyway, but no, Barbara just had to be the big girl. Idiot move.

Barbara let a tiny whimper of pain as the abductors cuffed her already-duct taped-hands to bar that was ten feet above the ground. She was five foot three… with heels on. Her mouth was duct taped and they already beaten her up a little bit for being chatty and a smart ass. She had a cut on her right cheekbone and it was still

"This is what you get, kid, for being a smart ass," hissed the leader of the abductors. He skimmed his grimy fingers over her smooth skin. Barbara tried to move her head away, but it wasn't really helpful. He could still touch her.

The leader smiled and called to another guy, "Dylan, Get the Commissioner on the phone."

_Dylan _got out his phone and dialed and passed the phone. "Nick, here."

Within moments, someone picked up the phone. _"Gordon?"_

"Hey, Gordon. Remember me?"

There was silence on the other line for a second. _"Nick Walker… you're the bastard that took my baby girl?" _

Nick smirked, "Yup. Your daughter has a nice piece of ass for a fourteen year old. But, alas, she's still a bit too young for me."

Barbara rolled her eyes.

"_You're sick, Walker,"_ Jim growled. _"Let me speak to my daughter."_

"She's a bit tied up right now, literally, but maybe, you can talk with her."

Nick violently peeled off the duct tape from her mouth. Barbara let a grunt and glared at him angrily. "Say hi to daddy."

Robert moved the phone to Barbara's ear. "Hey, Dad," Barbara said in an un-amused tone.

"You okay, Babs? Did they hurt you?" Jim asked frantically.

"Hanging from a bar, got a cut on my face, some bruises on my stomach. Nothing too serious. Just some Advil would be nice," Barbara shrugged.

Nick smiled in a greasy fashion that almost represented the joker. "I can check your bruises if you want-"

Before he could finish, Barbara slammed her head done on the phone between her ear and her shoulder so it wouldn't fall. She wrapped her legs around Rob's throat tightly and began to cut off oxygen from entering from Rob's throat. "Still want to check, bud?"

"Barbara!" Jim yelled. "Don't patronize them!"

"Too… much fun," Barbara smirked back as the other men began prying Barbara's legs off of Rob. Barbara then informed her father very quickly of the situation. "Carter Street, somewhere in the twenties. The abandoned building probably. Between the eighth and tenth floor. Lost track. Eight men. Fully armed. AK-47s and pistols-"

Dylan took the phone off from Barbara, smacked her, and then put on the duct tape.

"Crazy little bitch," hissed Rob as he finally got out of her grip. Dylan re-passed the phone to Rob. "Gordon, your daughter just changed the time limit to two hours from four. Also, your daughter just changed ransom from ten million to twenty. And I swear to god, if you send in a rescue troop, I will have all of their heads. Have fun."

"I'll get you want you want, just don't hurt her," begged Jim.

"One hour, Gordon. Just one. Pray by some miracle that you get that money or Batman comes flying down to save your daughter's pretty little face," hissed Nick.

Barbara was left hanging there for another fifteen minutes. The pain in her wrists was excruciating, she could feel the blood trickle down her arms.

Her concentration on the pain deviated when she heard two of the men scream in pain.

_Batman? _Barbara thought.

There was another scream.

"Get up, come on," hissed Nick as he picked up and cocked his gun. "I told him that if he sent the police I'd kill them and you."

There was a loud laugh that sounded like a teenage boy. "Thank god, I'm not the police."

Barbara stiffened. _Robin, oh god, it's him. _Yes, Barbara did have a crush on the Boy Wonder of Gotham. Did she regret it? Absolutely. Was there anything she could do about it? Absolutely not.

Nick hissed, "Robin-"

Robin used his dual eskirma sticks and just beat up the rest of the room like it was nothing. He came over and smiled at Barbara, "Sorry for the wait, Miss Gordon."

He gently peeled off the duct tape from her mouth. She smiled weakly, "… I should be thanking you."

Robin then pulled out a small pin from his belt and began weedling his way at the handcuffs. He frowned at the small trickle of blood and the red swelling on Barbara's wrists. "You really got yourself screwed up this time, Miss Gordon."

Barbara rolled her eyes. "Thank you, Boy Wonder. Your words are so kind- Watch out!"

Behind Robin, one of henchmen began running towards Robin with a crowbar. Robin put the pin in her hand and began fighting the other guy. Barbara began fidgeting with the other handcuffs. She finally let herself drop once she was done.

Nick got up and tried to attack Robin from behind, and Barbara just wouldn't have it. She picked up the nearest gun, kicked Nick in the back, and hit him with the back of the gun. He was out.

The guy Robin was fighting fell after a moment. Robin looked at Nick and then back at Gordon. "Nice hit," he smiled.

"I owe you more than a few back-up hits," smiled Barbara. She looked down at her wrists and then touched her face. Yup, the blood was still there.

Robin took her wrists, took some aloe from his utility belt and looked up at her. "This is going to sting," Robin said softly. He poured some aloe over the spot that was trickling blood and Barbara cringed, bit her lip, and whimpered as he did it. It stung like a bitch.

Robin murmured, "Sorry," as he wrapped some bandage around her wrists. He then pulled out a small band aid and put it over the cut on Barbara's face.

"Thanks… for everything, Robin," Barbara said shyly.

"It's what I do," Robin smiled back.

Outside, police sirens began ringing and television trucks began pulling in outside. Barbara was surprised by how fast her father worked.

"Let's get you out of here," Robin said. He took her hand and led to her to the window that wasn't facing the all the police cars and media trucks. He opened the window and used his grappling gun to shoot himself over to the balcony across the street facing the common alley that was right above a truck .

"Hold on," Robin insisted as he wrapped an arm around her waist and shot the gun.

Barbara knew she was pink. It just had to be so because she felt as if all the blood had rushed to her face. She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck.

In one swift movement, Robin jumped and landed perfectly on top of the truck. He helped Barbara down off the truck.

"Thanks for everything again, Robin," Barbara smiled.

"Hey, it's part of the gig," smiled Robin as he shot the grappling gun above his head. He was about to reign it in, but Barbara interrupted him.

"My dad… he would definitely give you an award for saving me," Barbara called out to stop him.

"Don't want it," Robin shrugged. "That makes the job… more superficial."

Barbara commended him for his modesty. "it seems like your job… includes saving me a lot. What is this? The fifth time or something?"

"Sixth," Robin corrected her with a smile. "I really don't mind, Miss Gordon. I don't like watching jerks use you to get money. You're better than that."

"I appreciate it." Barbara looked down at her hands that were now intertwined, fidgeting with each other. _Come on, Barbara, grow a pair and just do it! He saved your life again, for god's sake! _

Barbara walked up to him placed a hand on his cheek and kissed the other one tenderly. Robin began to turn a little pink as he looked at her pull back. "See you around, Boy Wonder."

Robin cleared his throat loudly. "See you, Miss Gordon," he nodded as he touched the place where Barbara had just kissed him. Within a second, he was flying up into the air.

Barbara watched in amazement as he landed and waved at her to keep going. Barbara waved back and then ran off to her dad.

"DAD!" Barbara yelled.

"BARBARA!" Jim yelled as he got out of the police car. He ran at his daughter, picked her up, and swung her around. "Thank god!" He looked at the band aid on her face and the ones on her wrist. "Who…"

"Robin," Barbara blushed. She turned around and saw that Robin was standing on top of the abandoned building where she had just been being held captive for about three hours. All you could see was his sillouete. He saluted the police playfully and disappeared into the night sky.

"I would've given him an award for getting you back… again," said Jim as he kissed his daughter's head.

"I know," said Barbara. "He didn't want it."

Barbara dropped her books in her locker. She had been bombarded with questions all day about the abduction; she just needed some quiet-

"Hey Babs."

Barbara could deal with this though.

She looked on the other side of the locker and there he was. Her best friend, Richard Grayson, was next to her. He had a big grin on and smiled at her, "Heard about last night. Sorry."

"Well," Barbara shrugged. "It's over now, thanks to Robin." Barbara blushed towards the end of the sentence.

Dick began chuckling. "Babs, you're chuckling over a vigilante who runs around in tights and a monkey suit."

"Am not!"


	2. Chapter 2: An Innocent Crush

It was at lunch. Dick Grayson was sitting on top of the lunch table eating his apple and barely concentrating on Bette Kane's, Loral Johnson's, and Barbara Gordon's conversation. He was conversing with Nathan Wilde about the basketball game they saw on tv last night. However, Dick became very interested in the girls' conversation when he heard Bette laugh loudly.

Bette's blond hair flew back with her head as she let out a loud laugh. Barbara hit her arm. "Shut up!" Barbara yelled as she punched Bette in the arm.

"Barbara, it's so cute!" Bette giggled.

"It's a match made in heaven," added Loral as she ran her fingers through her brown long locks. "The princess and the knight!"

Barbara face palmed herself as she groaned, "It's really not like that!"

"Oh, he's saved your ass like what six times?" Bette added. "It's ok to have a crush on Robin. You must know him better than anyone else."

Dick began to choke on his apple. Barbara… his best friend, had a crush on him. Well, his alter ego, at least, but they are the same person… right?

"You okay, man?" Nathan asked as he slapped Dick's back.

Dick nodded as he looked over to Barbara, who hadn't noticed his choking incident, and still bright pink about liking Robin.

"Look I just think… he's sort of good looking," muttered Barbara.

Dick face palmed himself. This was just too much for him to handle at one time. Dick's feelings were just not mentally prepared for this. He and Barbara had been best friends since they were nine. But, Barbara had always been… well, good looking herself. She was also funny, kind, and honest- what was he thinking? It was his best friend. She only like the mask.

"Barbara, you got a crush on the masked bird? That's so typical of you," Dick teased, just wanting to see her reaction.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Barbara hissed angrily at him.

"I'm just saying, the guy runs around in cape with a mask," shrugged Dick. "You always wanted a knight in shinning in armor, well monkey suit in this case, to sweep you off your feet."

Barbara shrugged, "Well, you don't know him do you, Dick? He's actually a genuinely nice guy."

Dick smiled to himself and laughed, "I will never get Ginger chicks."

Barbara glared, "WHAT. DID. YOU. SAY. GRAYSON?"

Dick put up his hands defensively and began backing up onto the grass on the Gotham Academy Courtyard. "I meant girls! Gingers are lovely people with lovely attitudes. They are understandable-"

"Come here, Richard!" Barbara yelled as she got up.


	3. Chapter 3: Practice

**Practice**

"Neptune's Beard!" La'gaan cursed loudly.

Jaime, Tim, Garfield, Cassie, Karen, and Mal tried to hold in their laugh; Conner smiled in satisfaction; M'gann looked at him lovingly.

"That wasn't too bad, La'gann," Nightwing said as he reached out his hand to help up Lagoon Boy.

"I don't care, one day, Nightwing," La'gann grumbled. "I will beat you."

"That's what everyone says about me," smirked Nightwing.

This time Batgirl laughed. She walked in as she just came in through zeta. She was still in her civilian uniform: a pair of jean shorts, white t-shirt, black shades, and a pair of black flip flops. Nightwing knew she had just come from the beach with Bette and Loral.

"You're good, Nightwing," smirked Batgirl. "But you're not _that_ good."

Gar whispered into Tim's ear, "Sexual tension? Check."

Nightwing smirked back and said, "Would you like to test that theory, Batgirl?"

Batgirl smiled sarcastically as she slipped off her flip flops, "I'd love to."

"Here we go again," M'gann murmured to Karen. Karen giggled as she shook her head. It was always some sort of competition between the two.

They both prepared themselves and Nightwing was the first to throw the punch. Batgirl quickly dodged it and attempted to punch him swiftly in the gut. But Nightwing knew that move, he grabbed her arm and flipped her onto her back. She let out a loud groan.

"That's gotta hurt," whispered Cassie.

"That's how it's done," Mal said as he began to clap.

"Nice dodge. Obvious hit," Nightwing bent down to gloat in Barbara's face.

Batgirl frowned. No way was she going to down like that. She smirked as she thrust her hips and her legs around Nightwing's waist and pulled him to the ground. He did a small summersault, and Barbara maneuvered herself to get on top of him, push her hands on his chest and his back onto the floor and straddle him.

"Rule number 3," Batgirl gloated as Nightwing groaned. "Never leave your opponent half done."

M'gann began laughing along with Cassie.

"That's how it's done," Karen smirked at her boyfriend as she began to clap.

The team began laughing and as they did that Nightwing whispered, "How is that no matter what happens, you end up on top?"

Batgirl smiled, "I never heard you object."

"In public, Batgirl?" Nightwing asked. Batgirl knew that without the shades, Dick would've raised an eyebrow.

Barbara looked at him innocently. "Practice makes perfect, doesn't it?"

"Trust me, Batgirl. We don't need practice," Nightwing said huskily, which made Barbara smile even more.

"Dude, seriously?" Tim asked as he face palmed himself. "I get this enough at the cave! I don't need this here too!"


	4. Chapter 4: Talk Dirty To Me

**Talk Dirty to Me**

Got this from a headcanon off of Tumblr and I just wanted to see where I could go with this.

This was normal. Nightwing and Batgirl would do this all the time. Say the dirtiest things to each other… in different languages. It wasn't like they were dating, but it was a friends with benefits sort of deal. It was like a contest for them. It was kind of awkward for some of the rest of the team because they would do it in absolute public.

Whenever they began speaking French, Artemis would get up and leave the room and cover her ears. She didn't need that. She's known Nightwing since he was thirteen. Just because he's eighteen, muscular, and hot doesn't give him a right to make her blush.

But poor Jaime. He walked into the cave through Zeta because he forgot his homework, and right there he was traumatized for the next three weeks.

"Es eso cierto?" (Is that right?) Nightwing asked as he raised an eyebrow with a smirk on his face.

Jaime moved to the side, so that he was unseen, a little curious to why they were speaking Spanish.

"Nightwing, no soy un nina. Puedo ir toda la noche. Tu puedes hacerlo?" (Nightwing, I'm not a kid. I can go all night, can you?)

Nightwing wrapped his arms around Batgirl's waist and pulled her closer to his head down to her face. He said something lowly in Spanish about her room, whip cream, and her not being able to move for hours. Jaime's eyes widened in horror at the details and explicitness of it.

Barbara smirked and kissed him on the lips tenderly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled back after a minute, "demuestralo." (Prove it)

"Vamos," Nightwing smirked again as he kissed her lips quickly again. She tugged his hand and led their way zeta tubes.

"Oh, hey, Jaime," smiled Batgirl, if nothing was wrong, as they walked back towards the zeta tubes.

"Why are you here so late?" Nightwing asked, a bit concerned actually. "It's almost midnight."

"I… uh… forgot my homework," muttered Jaime, unable to look at either of them in the eye. "It's no big… deal," he coughed at the end.

"Oh, okay, good night," Batgirl smiled. They skittered off to the zeta tubes and Barbara whispered, "Do you think he heard us?

"I really don't care," Nightwing shrugged.

"I told you we should've done it in French," Batgirl scolded.

"Ok, look it's normally Artemis or Conner who catches us and then we get yelled at," countered Nightwing. "So we get caught doing it in spanish once? Who cares?"

As they zeta offed to do whatever, Jaime sat at the counter with his face in his hands, nearly traumatized. "Diablo, that's what they do when they're alone."


	5. Chapter 5: Undercovers

**Undercovers**

Saw a pic on tumblr- youngjusticeheadcanons!

"Mr. Grayson!" Someone called as Dick made it down the long set of stairs.

Dick turned around and it was a middle-aged American man with blond hair, a little shorter than Dick, green eyes, and slightly wrinkled skin.

"Hello, Mr. Ambassador," smiled Dick charmingly. A lot of women were staring at the eighteen year old heartthrob.

It was a favor to Bruce: go to Paris with Batgirl, attend US Embassy Party in Paris as Dick Grayson and girlfriend, Barbara Gordon, and stop Catwoman.

"It's good to see you," smiled the ambassador. "I'm sorry that Bruce was unable to attend."

Dick shrugged, "Bruce had to attend some urgent business with Mr. Fox." This meant that he was taking out the Joker, and Bruce always took out the Joker alone. Tim was probably doing homework or seeing a movie with Stephanie Brown.

"Well, we are glad to have you here," smiled the ambassador. "Where's my daughter, Jenny… come here, Jenny."

A young fourteen blond girl with big brown eyes and pale white skin appeared. She was wearing a dark blue dress with a white belt. She was a very cute girl nonetheless. As she walked up to her father, she gawked a little at the sight of Dick.

"Mr. Grayson, this is my daughter, Jenny," said the ambassador.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Dick smiled as he kissed the girl's knuckles.

Jenny blushed profusely and said, "Likewise."

"Did you come here dateless, Mr. Grayson?" The ambassador asked, a bit surprised. The Waynes never appeared dateless.

"No, my girlfriend is on her way. She's probably going to arrive in a pair of her nicest American Eagle shorts and her nicest white shirt from Forever 21 or something like that-"

"So that means that the women being stared at by all the men in the room isn't your girlfriend, Mr. Grayson. Because she looks like she has her eyes on you," smirked the ambassador as Dick turned around.

"Good god."

Dick turned around and his jaw literally dropped. His mouth went dry as he saw Barbara descend from the stairs. Her lips were a deep red that almost matched her hair, which was combed over to the right side in a very sexy fashion. Her dress, god, was a black v-neck halter dress and had slits on both of her legs. They showed off her black high heels. Oh, and, her dress had a large scoop in the back that went down to where her hips started.

"Pardon me," Dick said to Jenny and her father.

Dick passed the amused French men and their angry dates. He arrived at the end of the stairs as Barbara arrived. Barbara smiled.

"T-thought you were going to leave me out to dry," Dick murmured as he kissed her hand. "Better yet, I thought that you might come in your shorts."

Barbara chuckled. "I would never leave you out to dry, Dick. I'm a lot nicer than you make me out to be. And I was very much considering the shorts, but Alfred insisted."

Dick whispered into Barbara's ear, "I got eyes on the daughter."

"No fooling around with you, Grayson," muttered Barbara as they made their way through the people.

"Never that," smirked Dick. "But we should keep out an eye on Selina Kyle."

The party went on and for about an hour, nothing happened. They met other important people, but none were Selina Kyle. Barbara noticed the glares from Jenny as she and Dick laughed and _flirted. _She thought it was quite cute.

"Target sighted," Barbara said as she ran her fingers through her hair and then took a sip of her champagne. "Three o'clock. Act casual."

"Well, in that case…" Dick smirked as his hand on Barbara's waist and brought her in closer as he took a sip of champagne.

Barbara scoffed and smiled kindly at the bystanders who were watching them, but could not understand them, "I swear, Grayson, if you don't take your hand off my waist in three seconds-"

"What? We need to look convincing," he smiled as he kissed the side of her head.

"Oh you think you're so charming," Barbara said as she looked up at Dick and wiped off a bit of champagne from his lips with her thumb.

"You seemed to think I was pretty _charming _last night," Dick countered as he smiled down at her.

Barbara sucked her teeth and smirked, "Never said that."

"There wasn't a lot of speaking last night, was there?" Dick said as he placed his empty glass on the table behind him. He then wrapped both his hands around Barbara's waist.

"You just like pushing the boundaries, don't you, Grayson?" Barbara asked, a bit amused.

"Well, you don't ever seem to mind," he whispered. "But that's not the reason." He put his hand on his watch and moved the face of the clock ever so slightly counterclockwise. It made a small click that only Barbara and Dick could hear.

"_Face recognized,_" a mechanical voice said in Dick's ear. _"Selina Kyle."_

"That one is pretty good," Barbara murmured as she glanced at the camera-watch, and turned around and Dick dropped one of his hands.

Selina Kyle was wearing a deep red dress that clung to her body like a second layer of skin. Her hair was up in a tight knot at the top of her head. She quickly disappeared, and Dick and Barbara knew that wasn't a good sign.

Barbara then took Dick's hand and began dragging him towards the women's bathroom.

"Not the right room for me," Dick murmured as a couple of people passed them.

"I'm aware," Barbara murmured. She grabbed Dick's face and pressed her lips against his.

Dick didn't know what the hell was going on, but he didn't actually mind really. He felt that Barbara was tugging him towards a closet. People noticed them and just thought they were just a young couple sucking face… which they kind of were.

"Keep kissing me," Barbara murmured into the kiss as she moved her hands from her face and into her bra.

"Would you like," Dick muttered against her lips. His hooded gaze dropped from her eyes to Barbara's hands, which were fumbling with her bra. "to inform me… what we are doing, Gordon?"

Barbara rolled her eyes as Dick skimmed his teeth down her jawline. "Just keep going," Barbara hissed. She took out a pin that she used to unlock doors and quickly opened the door. She grabbed the back of Dick's neck, pulled him as close as she could, and dragged him in the closet.

The moment they were in the closet and the door was closed; they heard a loud scream from the ballroom. "That's what we are doing," Barbara murmured as she took out her bat costume from her purse. Barbara threw off her dress and Dick had difficulty concentrating on changing himself as he saw Barbara change before his eyes.

"Dick," Barbara demanded as she zipped up her costume. "You've seen me in my bra and underwear before. Nothing new here from last night… and babe, you have all night to see me in my underwear or nothing at all... if you pull your crap together."

"S-sorry," Dick muttered as he changed. They would have one more night in Paris before they had to get back on a plane, but right now, they had to be Nightwing and Batgirl- later they could be Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon.

"All went well, Master Dick? Miss Barbara?" asked Alfred as he picked up Barbara's small carry-on luggage. He took the luggage and put it in the trunk of the small limousine.

"It went well," Nightwing smirked as he thought of last night.

"For Barbara Gordon and Richard Grayson," corrected Barbara as she slid into the back seat. She pointed a finger at Dick and said, "Nightwing was a little distracted taking down Selina."

Dick blushed. So, yeah it was a little hard to concentrate to fight when Barbara looked so good next to him as Batgirl. And also, that last night was fantastic. He'd just have to do more undercover operations with her… more often.


	6. Chapter 6: Growing Up

It was hard for both Dick and Barbara to realize that they were going up. It was kind of a shock when they saw each other for the first day of Junior year. They didn't see each other for two months. Dick was really busy with Team stuff and Barbara left for London for all of July and August. So, they came back to a shock.

On the first day, Barbara was at her locker when she became traumatized. Dick Grayson… tiny Dick Grayson became not-so-tiny-Dick-Grayson. He… he was tall? He… he was muscular? He… he was hot? He had his school uniform cardigan thrown over his shoulder, his white shirt was a little open with his tie hanging perfectly. A bunch of Sophomore girls were giggling around him and smiling… HE WAS TALL?

Barbara wasn't the only one who was in for a surprise. Dick saw his best friend Babs as she was talking to that senior that he hated, but that's not what freaked him out. It was the fact that… she… got a body. Barbara was always slim, but now not only was she slim, she had curves that he had never noticed before. And… her chest grew? Dick felt a bit ashamed for looking, but come on, he was sixteen now. How could he not look?

So, when they got to their shared English class and saw each other, there was a moment of hesitation.

_Come on, Gordon. He's still your best friend: Dick Grayson, _Barbara thought as she bit her lip. _Even if he has rock hard biceps now and he's like 5'10 now. _

_Pull yourself together, Grayson, _Dick thought as he walked into the room, rubbing his neck. _It's just baby Barbara Gordon. _

So, when they made eye contact, like they would've done if they hadn't grown up, Barbara ran at Dick and hugged him tightly.

"Grayson!" Barbara squealed as she ran into his chest of muscle and his boulder arms. _Sweet Jesus!_

"It's good to see you too," Dick smiled as he swirled her around the room as she weighed nothing. She smelt so good and it felt nice to be so close to her. _Damn, this is going to be difficult to deal with this. _

"How was your summer?" They asked at the same time when Dick put her back on her feet.


	7. Chapter 7: To Feel Numb

**Happiness for a moment**

So, I really like this one. I worked on it a couple of times. I really need more Dick and Babs in the show.

* * *

It hurt. It hurt a lot more than Barbara expected. She couldn't be at the cave, even more crying that she just didn't want to deal with, she couldn't be at her apartment because it reminded her of old Gotham Academy days with Artemis.

Everyone else had someone to go home to. Cassie had her mom; Conner, M'gann, and Gar had each other; Tim had Alfred; Blue had his family; Karen and Mal had each other. Her dad… she couldn't because she didn't live with him anymore and now he had work more than ever. Also, he didn't know she was Batgirl.

Barbara went to college that day with no sleep. She couldn't sleep after last night; she just couldn't. She noticed that Dick wasn't at their college either; he was probably with Wally, consoling him and apologizing to him. It wasn't his fault; it was no ones fault. No one could have foreseen what happened. She didn't talk to her friends when they asked what was wrong; she merely said, "I'd prefer not to talk about it," and then would walk away. She went to her apartment, but god, did she feel lonely and she felt like crap. All she could think of was poor Artemis, her friend. And Barbara hadn't even cried yet.

So she went to be with someone who had always been there for her. At first she didn't know where the hell she was going, but by the time she got to his door, she understood. Somehow, he could always make her feel… better.

Barbara walked into his building in Gotham City. It was raining like crazy and it was cold. She would go to his apartment: top floor, windows of glass, and higher than the rest of the buildings for a while. She loved it up there.

"It's a bit late for a young woman to be walking around alone in Gotham by herself. It's eleven."

"I'm here to see Richard Grayson-"

"We know," said the other of the two doormen. They smiled at her and attempted to offer her a towel from the rain. Barbara shook her head and gave a weak one back as she signed her name.

She went to the top floor and walked to the door; it was only one floor on the top. She knocked on the door and waited.

After a moment, the door opened. Dick was standing in a wife beater and a pair of sweats. He looked tired, miserable, and generally upset. He looked at Barbara and before he could even ask why, Barbara gave a reason.

"I didn't know where else to go," Barbara said as she stared blankly at the floor, holding her arms across her chest to keep herself warm.

"I know, Babs," Dick said as he took her arm and brought her into his apartment. "Take off your clothes, you're going to catch a cold."

Barbara didn't respond with a sassy remark like she would normally, but just did as he said as Dick lead her to the bathroom. She took off her gray blazer, her soaked boots, and began to slip off her blue jeans as she walked past the open living room and kitchen area. She then walked into the laundry room.

Dick didn't even seem to blush or flinch as Barbara did so. He took the rest of her clothes and threw them into the drying machine.

_She looks like she's about to break down, _Dick thought, guilty for making his best friend go through this type of pain. He went into his bedroom and pulled out one of his white button down work/dress shirts- the ones Barbara liked on him and _her_- and walked back in the bathroom. He looked down at his feet as he passed it to her and walked back out.

When Barbara changed into his shirt, she threw her bra and socks in the drying machine. She knew where Dick was, he was making some hot chocolate and Barbara went to the couch and sat there, motionless.

"How'd it go?" Barbara asked slowly.

"How'd what go?" Dick asked as he walked over with a mug of hot chocolate. He passed it to her and she thanked him quietly.

"With Wally? How torn up was he?" Barbara asked as she took a sip.

_Well, technically fine because he knows that his girlfriend isn't really dead, _Dick thought, but he knew he couldn't say. Dick scratched his head. "He hated me with reason. He let out a couple of tears, threw a couple of punches at me, but he forgave me in the end. Wally's torn up about it. He just won't admit it."

Barbara looked up at him and asked, "Dick, did you cry yet?"

Dick shook his head. "You?"

"Almost," Barbara sighed as she took another sip. She moved her legs up to her side on the couch, so now she was sort of facing Dick. She was rubbing her toes together, leaning against the arm of the sofa, had one arm across her chest, and the other one covering her mouth.

Dick wanted so badly to tell her that Artemis was alive and well. He wanted to tell her everything, but he couldn't. It would compromise everything, and later, she would hate him, yell at him for not letting her know. But it was for her safety. If she knew, there would be a bigger chance that Batgirl would be targeted by the criminals that Artemis was working for. He couldn't risk loosing her.

Barbara let out a tiny sob as she covered her face with both of her hands. She curled her knees to her chest and began to cry.

"She was one of us, Dick," she sobbed. "Artemis was one of the best. She was a good soldier, but she was also really nice, funny, and passionate."

When Barbara joined the team when she just turned fifteen, Barbara and Artemis hit it off immediately. They just found it easy to talk to one another. They liked the same things, and Dick was so happy that Barbara found a friend like Artemis.

"Barbara," Dick murmured like an apology. "I shouldn't have brought her back. It's my fault-"

"She didn't deserve it, and it's not your fault at all for bringing her back into this world. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. But, I just wish that she didn't go. I know she died doing what she loved, but she was so young. She had a whole life ahead of her. And with Wally! Wally loved her so much and she loved him back. Artemis told me that ever since she found out that Roy and Jade had kids, her and Wally were considering it for the future. They had a life together," Barbara cried some more.

Dick leaned forward and grabbed Barbara's arm and pulled her closely to him. He leaned back against the armrest at a slant, and Barbara was crying into his shoulder. He wrapped one arm around her waist and another made its way to her neck, and he slowly and gently began messaging it.

"Let it out, Babs," Dick murmured against her soaking wet hair.

After a few minutes, Barbara pulled back and wrapped her arms around Dick's neck. She wove her hand into his hair and pressed her lips against his.

Dick loved the way she tasted now... well he loved it all the time, but now it was insanity. The combination of rain and just her was just enough for him to loose it in a matter of seconds. "Babs," he muttered against the kiss. "Are you s-sure that you want to being d-doing this right now?" He shuddered as she kissed his neck and then kissed him on the lips once again.

Barbara pulled back all together. She sat in between his legs, her hands retreated back to her lap and held each other, and she looked down at them. Her eyes were sparkling with wetness and she bit her lip. "Dick, I know it's terrible of me to ask, but… can you make the pain go away. I just want it all to feel numb for a short moment. Please. As a friend, can you do that for me?"

Dick brushed his knuckles against Barbara's soft skin. He leaned forward, kissed her lips softly, and said, "I'd do anything for you, Babs."

He wrapped his arms around Barbara's tiny waist, and Barbara wrapped her legs around his waist in response. Dick stood up and brought her to his room.

Dick lied her down on the large white king size bed and began kissing her gently. But, that's not what Barbara wanted. Barbara liked the sweet stuff, but right now, she wanted to feel complete numbness and she knew for a fact that Dick could help with that.

She rolled over and was on top of him. She began kissing him harder and Dick quickly got the message. His hands grappled her waist and slid them up under her-_his _shirt and began skimming his hands on her well-toned stomach.

Barbara let out a desperate moan against his lips. Dick took this moment to flip her around so she was on the bottom once again. He pulled back and took off his shirt. Barbara bit her lip at the sight. _Lord, this boy's body. _Dick had _the _perfect six-pack, well sculpted and hard, but he still managed to remain lean.

Barbara pulled him back down and murmured right before they kissed again, "I forgot to bring you your birthday present. Happy nineteenth."

Dick smiled, "Thanks, but I don't need it. I got something better." He said as he began undoing her-_his_ shirt.

Barbara smiled weakly and kissed him softly. "Thank you, Dick. For everything."

Dick smiled at her and kissed her tenderly as response to say, _Anytime, Gordon._

They didn't leave Dick's room for several hours. The only things that did leave were moans, groans, pants, and Barbara's occasional full on screams of Dick's name. They stayed in there as long as he could to keep Barbara as happy as he could for as long as he could.

_You can hate me as much as you want later, Babs. But, I would do anything for you, _Dick thought after their last round; he had an arm behind his head and another wrapped possessively around Barbara's bare shoulders. Barbara was snuggled into his side and one arm rested on his chest and another under her head. For one night, she felt absolute pleasure and happiness.


	8. Chapter 8: Wet

**Wet**

This is a big lighter than the last one and a bit cuter. If you have any requests or prompts, inbox me! =) Review too!

* * *

"The beach," M'gann sang as they all ran outside. She was wearing a pink tankini. "We didn't get out here enough this summer!"

"Because we were working hard to get the bad guys, Angelfish," L'gann said as he kissed her cheek. L'gann was wearing a pair of red swim trunks.

Barbara and Conner inwardly gagged.

"You hate that name as much as I do?" Conner asked, still staring at the overly-affectionate couple. At least, him and M'gann didn't kiss like that in public. Conner was wearing a pair of blue swim trunks and a white wife beater.

"Dude ever called me Angelfish," Barbara scoffed as skimmed her fingers through her hair, careful not to move her shades, "I'd break his nose."

Conner smirked.

"Stop it, Gar!" Cassie squealed, protecting herself from Garfield's waves. She was wearing a green sports bra like top and a pair of green shorts to match. He turned himself into a seal and was spurting water at her, Jaime, Tim. Jaime was wearing blue swim trunks while Tim was wearing red swim trunks.

Karen and Mal set up blankets far enough away from the screaming teenagers to get some sun. Karen was wearing a yellow and black bikini and Mal was wearing yellow swim trunks with a black wife beater. Conner soon followed them.

Barbara watched the ocean breeze she had missed so much this summer. She loved the ocean; it always made her feel calm. She was wearing a black bikini, and was wearing one of Dick's shirts over her body to cover herself.

She noticed Tim look at her, blush, chuckle, and then dive into the water. Her and Tim were practically siblings, so why was he blushing and chuckling. He had seen her in a bathing suit before; this was no biggy.

_Splash. _

"Diablo," Jaime murmured. Karen, M'gann, Mal, La'gann and Cassie gawked. Conner and Gar tried to maintain their laughter. Tim bit his lip, knowing that Dick was in for it.

Barbara Gordon was now soaking wet, freezing, and angry. She turned around slowly and saw that Dick was standing there with a white bucket in his hand and a greasy grin across his face.

"I. Will. Kill. You." Barbara threatened.

"Batgirl, come on," Dick smiled anxiously, actually slightly worried for his well-being. "Not feeling the aster, are you?"

Barbara took slow steps towards Dick, each one more threatening than the last. "Come here, right now, Nightwing."

"Batgirl," Nightwing said as he put his hands up in a surrendering position. "That made up for the time you got me in the cave."

"I got your shirt wet! Not your entire body!" Batgirl yelled.

"He's gonna get it," Tim said as he shook his head.

Batgirl took another step and shoved him back. "I kid you not, Nightwing, I will throw a batarang up-"

Before she could finish her, Nightwing picked her up in a fireman carry and threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down, you asshole!" Batgirl said angrily.

Nightwing just laughed as he walked over and into the ocean until he was waist deep. He threw Batgirl in, which led to a big splash, and all members of the team began to laugh hysterically.

Batgirl got up and flipped her hair back and put the sunglasses back on. "Well, at least this isn't my shirt," Batgirl countered.

Nightwing looked down at her-_his _shirt and noticed that it was actually one of his nice work shirts that Batgirl must've borrowed one of the many times she came over.

"That's mine, isn't it? I should've never let you wear it home," Nightwing sighed. Back on the beach, Mal, Karen, M'gann, Tim, and L'gann exchanged glances.

"Yup, the Italian one," Batgirl smirked.

Nightwing groaned, "Karma…"

"Yes," Batgirl corrected. "But, _this _is payback." Batgirl wrapped an arm around Nightwing's neck and pushed him into the water, head first, and kept him in a head lock as he struggled under water.

"That's my girl," Karen said as she began clapping. "Keep your man in line!"


	9. Chapter 9: Letting Go of Trauma

**Letting Go of Trauma**

Tada! Review please and give me some ideas. I have like two left, but Im running out and fast! So send me something! Thanks! And specific thanks to those who have reviewed. Means a lot!

* * *

"You really don't have to go to this, Dick," Bruce repeated for the tenth time that evening as he held the door open.

"The opening night of Gotham's own circus, sponsored by Gotham's own King. Who do you think you're kidding?" Dick countered with a smirk as he put on his leather jacket.

Bruce sighed and didn't even bother to answer. He knew that this was going to be hard on Dick, but of course, Dick wouldn't admit. He was in that fifteen year old denial stage.

Bruce and Dick drove to the circus tent and passed the keys to the valet. Of course there was a red carpet. They two smiled for the cameras as always: the King and Prince of Gotham City.

"What do you think about Gotham's own Circus, Mr. Wayne?" A reporter for channel one asked.

"I'm glad that we have our own little circus, happiness rather, here in Gotham. A little bit of light goes a long way here," Bruce smiled handsomely.

Dick knew for a fact that Brice just made up. Master of lying. At the end of the red carpet, Dick saw Commissioner Gordon and Barbara talking to some reporters as well.

Barbara looked pretty in a dark green summer halter dress, a blue jean jacket, and a pair of black sandals. She wore her hair in a messy knot at the back of her head.

Dick walked up to Barbara and rested her arm on her shoulder. "Hey Babs." This became easier since he had grown three inches taller than her in the course of Sophomore year. Was he tall, no, but taller than her and he wasn't ever going to let her forget it.

Barbara turned to Dick, a bit surprised. "Oh! Hey Dick," she smiled as he gave her a regular hi-hug.

"Heard you were going to London in a week," Dick said as he stuffed his hands into his jean pockets. "The team is going to miss their new recruit."

Barbara shrugged, "I don't think I could pass up living in London for two months, sorry."

"I forgive you," Dick said sarcastically.

"Ooooo… it's the prince and… princess of Gotham. Young Love in the air?" A reporter from the Gotham Gazette asked curiously.

"No," Barbara responded nonchalantly. "We are just friends."

"That's what they all say," the reporter teased. "Just one picture."

Barbara shook her head with a small smile and turned around. Dick laughed, "Cant win with these people. They all want a story, and it would be big news if we were going out."

"I know," Barbara laughed. "And no way in hell am I indulging them."

Commissioner Gordon, Bruce, Dick, and Barbara sat in the VIP seats of the house. It was a quite amazing circus show; all of the acts were clean cut and precise and awe-inspiring.

Barbara would occasionally look to her left to make sure that Dick was ok. His face was unwavering; he looked like he was concentrating, but Barbara wouldn't say anything, it would just piss him off.

Everything was fine until the trapeze act. When they started, Dick tensed up. He stayed still until the youngest girl went. She did a back flip off the top trapeze and went hurdling down towards the ground. Dick clenched his fists together as the girl grabbed her family member's hand and swung back onto a stable ledge. Instead of her grabbing her family's hand, Dick heard and saw his mother call out his mother's name and reach for him the night they died.

Everyone gasped and then clapped as she did so… except for Dick.

Dick's breathing was unstable and he got up. He walked past Barbara and murmured excuse me. Barbara saw that his breathing was unstable and he was sweating slightly. Bruce was about to follow him, but he saw that Barbara got up instead and followed him out after a moment. He had a feeling that Barbara would know what to say that would make Dick actually stop.

_Christ, _Dick thought angrily as he pulled on the collar of his shirt. He wiped the sweat off his forehead with napkin that he grabbed as he ran out of the tent. His heart was racing and all Dick could see was his mother's and father's contorted bodies, pooling with blood and lying limply on the ground. He punched the closest wall three times within reach and as a result, his knuckles were now scratched and now bloodied.

"_Dick!" Martha gasped. _

"_Mom! Dad!" Nine-year-old Dick called out from the ledge. "NO!"_

"Dick-"

Dick turned around and saw Barbara behind him, panting. She saw his hand and looked back at him. "Dick… give me your hand."

"Babs, I'm f-fine," Dick said as he pushed his hand back inside his pocket.

"I wasn't _asking_ how you were doing. I know the answer to that already. However, I was _telling_ you to give me your hand. See the difference?" Barbara asked with an edge in her tone, but still a sweetness that Dick was not always used to.

Dick sighed and showed Barbara his hand. Barbara gasped at it and saw the scratches on his knuckles and the smudged blood that was still oozing. Barbara took out a napkin and began dabbing the blood off. "Punching walls isn't going to make those images go away."

"W-what are you talking about, Babs?" Dick asked, confused by how she knew exactly what he saw.

"Those images of your parents dead," said Barbara. "It doesn't help. I've done it and all I get is a broken hand and no results of happiness."

Dick knew that Barbara was talking about her mom. On one night when the two were just hanging out, Barbara told Dick that her mom had died in a car crash and it was a miracle that she survived according to the doctors. But a curse that her mother didn't with her. Dick grimaced as she told him that she still remembers calling out to her mother, but only saw her mom staring blankly to the side with a piece of window glass stuck in her throat.

Barbara threw the napkin into a garbage can. "I'm sorry, Dick," was all she could say.

Dick looked away and grumbled, "I… I still see them at night sometimes. It replays over and over again. I just cant get it out and it kills me, Babs. I wake up and I swore it just happened again. I… I should've saved them that night. I could've and I should-"

Barbara grabbed Dick's arms and made him look at her. "You can't think like that, Dick! There is no way you could've stopped that. Zucco is only to blame. No one else and you know it. Your parents… Dick, they would be so proud of you. You save people, thousands of people. You're intelligent, kind, and a good guy. They would be so proud of you. So don't keep thinking about coulds and woulds."

Dick knew that Barbara was right, but didn't know what else to say or do. So he just hugged her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Thanks, Babs."

In return, Barbara wrapped her arms around Dick's back tightly and just nodded. For a moment, everything was blissful until there was a bright flash coming from the sidelines.

It was the same reporter from the Gotham Gazette. He had taken a picture of them and then ran off. He had all he needed. Dick let go of Barbara and was half sure of himself that he was going to find a way to stick that camera up his ass-

Barbara took Dick by the face and made him look at her again. "I don't really care about what the Gazette says about you and me and us dating. Do you?"

Dick was about to say yes, but right now, he really didn't. He was more pissed off at the guy for ruining his moment with Barbara. "No…"

"So, how about you and I go to our favorite diner?" Barbara asked as she tugged his sleeve. "I'm in the mood for a milkshake and some fries. We can text Bruce and my dad after the show."

Dick nodded and smiled, "Honestly, I don't know what I am going to do without for two months, Gordon."

"Miss me and miss me some more."


	10. Chapter 10: The Beginning to a Mess

**The Beginning to a Mess**

So this is kind of the prologue to Dick's and Babs' friends with benefits relationship. Hehe, review! Also, to the peps who gave me ideas- Thanks! They were helpful and they gave me good ideas! Keep them going!

* * *

Barbara had been to house parties, but I guess they were different know that she was sixteen. More drinks, more dancing, and more… spin-the-bottle. It was a party at Bette's house in May, and she had to go since it was Bette or else she would kill her.

Barbara danced with a couple of guys, but she didn't drink. She had to go home to man with a gun and keys to a jail cell. Oh please.

"Okay, Spin the Bottle in the living room," called Bette who had a plastic cup of vodka and lemonade in her hand. Barbara kept a close eye on her to make sure she didn't drink so much that she would throw up and then pass out.

Barbara decided to join them, just to make sure that no guys abused her best friend since she was under the influence because Bette was pretty. She had wavy blond hair, a little taller than Barbara, and she was plain-old pretty, enough said. Barbara sat down and beside her, she sat next to Bette.

"Oh hey Dick!" A couple girls squealed.

Bette and Barbara turned around to see Dick Grayson being mauled by a group of drunk girls. Dick, however, looked very good. He was wearing a gray French button down silk shirt with a pair of black jeans. But, Barbara did notice that he had white bandage tape wrapped around his right knuckles. He must've been out being Robin.

"Dick!" Bette squealed delighted as she got up. She ran to Dick and pulled him by the sleeve. "Come and play spin-the-bottle!"

Dick took the drink out of Bette's hand and put up in the air. Bette tried to jump and get her drink back, but Dick was just too tall. "You're drunk, aren't you, Bette?" Dick asked with a smile.

"No" Bette said. "A bit buzzed. Now give it here."

Dick laughed and said, "Maybe you should lay off a little."

"I had relatively none in comparison to the other people at this party," Bette countered. "And come play."

"Hey, I'll play if you don't drink during the game," Dick murmured as he whispered in Bette's ear.

Barbara couldn't contain her laughter, but covered it with a hand.

Bette smirked, "You have a deal, Grayson."

Dick smiled as he sat on the opposite from Barbara. "Hey Babs," he smiled at her.

"Hey Dick," Barbara smiled as she shook her head at him. He had become such a player since Junior year started and now it was just amusing to watch honestly. Barbara was the only constant girl in Dick's life honestly, Bette sometimes too.

The game went on. Loral got Nathan, Bette got Eric Court, Shawn Michaels got Bridget Vasser, Victoria got Bette, which surprised everyone. Dick… got Barbara.

Bette let out a loud giggle. Barbara punched her arm and then looked back at Dick, who just gave a smile to her.

"Ugh," Barbara groaned. "Let's do this, Grayson."

Barbara got on her knees and walked on them over to Dick. Before she leaned in, she looked back at Bette and said, "Just a peck right?"

"Ouch, Babs, my feelings," Dick said dramatically.

"Just a peck," Loral said, who was completely sober. "But if you get him two more times, seven minutes in heaven."

Barbara shivered and grimaced. She then looked back at Dick and sighed. Dick took her hips as she leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "Where did you got those bandages from?" She asked quietly before she pulled back.

"Poison Ivy," Dick whispered back. Barbara shook her head; she wished she was there to kick her ass- she was no fan of the bitch.

Barbara then looked back at her friends and said, "Happy?"

Bette looked actually so happy. Ever since freshman year, Bette had been trying to get the two together… albeit unsuccessfully.

They did more rounds, and when it was Barbara's turn, she got Dick. People began gasping and giggling like little girls. Dick slid forward in the circle and pressed a tender kiss to Barbara's lips before she could come up a witty remark. Dick just smirked at her as he pulled back.

"If you get one more," Loral whispered to her after a minute. "You and Dick will be locked in that closet for seven minutes."

"Oh please," Barbara rolled her eyes. "What's the chance of that happening."

Bette landed on Dick, which slightly surprised Barbara. Bette pouted and the two quickly kissed. Dick shook his head, "Bette, you taste like straight up Vodka."

"Shut up," Bette hissed.

When it was Dick's turn, he got Bette. Barbara frowned for a minute, not knowing why, but looked away when the two kissed again. Barbara felt jealous… but she would never admit that.

Barbara spun the bottle, not even caring anymore who the hell it landed on. But surprisingly, it landed on her best friend… Dick Grayson.

The room filled with wolf-whistles and hoots. Guys began slapping Dick's back and Barbara heard one even whisper, "You're a lucky guy, Grayson." Barbara looked to her friends, who were giggling and she blushed profoundly and looked away. She didn't know what to do or say, right now here mind was blank as could be.

Dick walked over to her and held out a hand. She took it and he helped her up.

"What a gentleman," Loral murmured as she followed the two to the door. She whipped out of her phone and put on the stop watch. Dick and Barbara walked in and Loral slammed the door. "Seven minutes in counting."

The closet was dark and there was a dark red night lighting. Barbara looked at Dick and asked, "Why didn't you call me about Ivy?"

"What- are we really going to have this conversation, Babs? In here?"

"It's just a simple question," Barbara defended herself as she put her hands up innocently.

"Bruce wanted to give you a night off," Dick answered after a moment. He looked at Barbara. She looked really pretty. She did her make-up well. She was wearing a breezy gray button-up sleevless shirt that was tucked into a pair of blue shorts.

"Give him my thanks," Barbara smiled.

It had maybe been forty-five seconds since they walked. How long were they both going to stall?

Dick put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. Dick was about to kiss her, but Barbara chuckled lightly.

"What?" Dick asked.

"I'm sorry, Dick," Barbara laughed. "But come on, I don't know if I can do this. You're my best friend. I've known you since you were nine."

Dick smirked, "I'm not nine anymore, Babs. I'm seventeen." Dick leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. His hands slid around her waist and pulled her closer.

Barbara's hands that were once smashed between their bodies now slithered up to grab each other around Dick's neck. As Dick pulled her in closer, Barbara gasped slightly. Dick took this time to slid his tongue in her mouth, and as a natural response, Barbara moaned.

That moan was like music to Dick's ears. He began kissing her harder as she began moaning louder. Dick reached his hands under her ass and lifted her up. Barbara squealed, but quickly latched her legs around his waist. They looked at each other for a moment, catching their breath, forehead-to-forehead. "You taste nice," Dick smirked, still panting a little as he kissed her sweetly.

"Didn't drink," Barbara murmured as Dick rested her down on a cabinet, so they were eye-to-eye.

"No," Dick whispered against the skin on her neck. "It's something else."

"Wanna try and find out?" Barbara asked as she moaned as Dick nipped at her skin.

Dick smirked against her skin and began kissing her mouth desperately again. She maneuvered her hands to the buttons of his shirt and began un-buttoning his shirt. Dick wove his hands around her back and pulled her closer.

When all of the buttons were finally undone, Barbara skimmed her hands against his wife beater and then underneath the fabric. He let out small groan as she did so.

_He's ripped, _Barbara thought, astounded, as she felt Dick's six-pack.

Dick trailed his mouth down the side of Barbara's neck and began nipping at her delicate flesh. Barbara wove one hand to Dick's hair and pulled him back slightly. "Not where my dad can see," she panted.

Dick moved his hands to Barbara's blouse and unbuttoned the first two buttons. He then licked, bit, and kissed the top of her cleavage, with a bright hickey in mind.

Barbara groaned and brought him back up to kiss him so more. _Where did he learn to kiss like this? _Barbara thought longingly.

_Why did it take me so long to do this? _Dick asked himself internally.

They kissed, holding each other tightly as they could. Both had wished they had done this a lot sooner, but neither would admit it verbally. They both had too much pride.

"All right!" Loral's voice came from outside of the door. "Time's up.

Loral opened the door, and everyone gasped at the sight. Barbara's limbs wrapped sensually around Dick's body, while his arms were wrapped her back.

Dick threw one arm back, grabbed the knob, and closed the door shut. Barbara let out a small giggle against his lips.

Bette now opened the door and smacked Dick upside the head. "Come on, Grayson. No baby-making in my house."

Dick pulled back reluctantly, buttoned his shirt, and stood in front of Barbara so that no one would see her button up her own shirt.

When Barbara finished buttoning her blouse, she looked up at Dick and blushed. She looked to the side as Dick just smirked at her and helped her hop off the cabinet.

"How was it, Dick?" Nathan asked. "Half of the guys at the academy would've killed to be in your place."

Dick smiled, "With reason."

Barbara walked past the circle, feeling that her fair share of kissing had been spent. Dick joined her as they walked out onto the porch for some fresh air.

"Are you going to make this awkward, Gordon?" Dick asked as he leaned against the balcony.

"It's only gets awkward when someone says it is," Barbara looked at him. Her mind was still kind of racing by what just occurred.

"Good point," Dick said, still looking at a flustered Barbara. "But… what is this going to be because what happened in there… was _good._"

Barbara blushed with a smile, bit her lip and then looked back at him, "I don't want labels, Dick. We are only in high school and we have other _priorities,_ don't you think?"

"No labels?" Dick asked. Dick leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to Barbara's lips. "I could live with that."


	11. Chapter 11: Their Kid

**Their Kid**

So, I need to correct one thing: in chap 9, it should be that Dick is sixteen. So, there. I have no idea in the YJ universe, how much younger Tim is than Dick, so I'm estimating four-five years maybe. So just go with it. =) Review and give me prompts!

* * *

By twelve o'clock, midday, Barbara hopped into a cab with a bunch of movies, popcorn, soda, and candy. Ever since they were ten, Dick and Barbara would pick an actor, series, or type of movies and watch a marathon on the first Saturday of the month. It was six years of tradition- and a friends-with-making-out-benefits relationship wasn't going to change that.

Barbara knocked on the door and when the door opened, she smiled, "Hey Alfred-"

But it wasn't Alfred who answered the door, which surprised Barbara immensely. Actually, it was like no one opened the door. She looked down and saw that it was a young boy who opened the door.

He was maybe eleven or twelve. He had black hair and sapphire blue eyes. He was wearing a pair of pajama pants and New York Knicks shirt, supporting Lin. He looked a bit tired and frowned when he saw Barbara.

"Uh… hi," Barbara said in a confused tone.

The boy looked at Barbara up and down. "You're Batgirl, right?" The boy asked nonchalantly.

Barbara's eyes widened in shock before horror could take over. Her jaw dropped and she didn't even know what to say.

"Babs!" Dick's voice yelled from the living room. Dick came running towards the door. "Jeez… Tim, aren't you supposed to be training or something?" Dick pushed the kid out of the way.

"Oh, she's yours?" _Tim _asked. "I'll get out of the way then." He yawned and cracked his back as he walked away.

"Wanna explain that?" Barbara asked, still confused.

"That's Tim Drake," Dick said as he took the bags out of Barbara's hands. "My new little brother."

Barbara stopped short in the journey to the movie theater. "Pardon?"

Dick grabbed her hand and began pushing her forward. "You heard correctly, now come on, Babs. Let's keep it moving."

Barbara stopped him and said, "Dick, I'm actually confused and you're not helping the cause at all."

"Look, Bruce took him in because his parents died and now… he's training…" Dick sighed as he began massaging his neck and walking.

"Training?" Barbara asked as she walked up to Dick with her arms folded. "For what?"

"I don't want to talk about it now, Babs," Dick sighed as he walked away.

"Dick," Barbara said, a bit aggravated that he was keeping secrets from her. "What's going on?"

"Bruce and I… no Batman and Robin… are going through some..."

"Some what?" Barbara asked they entered the movie theater.

"Rough patches," Dick murmured as he pushed the movie in the dvd player. It was _Sleeping Beauty; _they decided to return back to their childhood days for the movie.

"And so… _Tim… _is?" Barbara asked, feeling like she already knew the answer.

"Babs, can we please not talk about this now?" Dick said harshly.

Barbara frowned, but remained quiet. She sat down on the leather couch, and now she was a bit put off. Rough patch between Batman and Robin? If Tim was training, the only thing that he could be training for is… being the next Robin. Was Dick going to quit the hero gig? What did this mean for the team? What did it mean for the Bat Team?

The movie started and Dick turned off the lights. He looked over to Barbara, who still was a bit irritated with him. Dick hated it when Barbara was angry with him; it sucked.

Dick took her arm and pulled her in closer to him. "Come on, Barbara, don't be like this," he said as he put an arm around her shoulders. She frowned and attempted to move his arm off her, but Barbara was weak against Dick's kisses.

By the end of the nine hour movie marathon, Dick was lying down on the couch with Barbara lying on top of him. They were both asleep with the credits of Peter Pan playing softly.

Tim looked in the room while Alfred was making his dinner. Tim walked over to Alfred and said, "I know that they work together, but how close are Dick and Barbara?"

Alfred kept cooking casually and said, "Master Dick and Miss Barbara have always been best friends, but recently, it seems like they have gotten much closer, Master Timothy."

Tim scoffed and then grimaced, "They act like my parents did. Fight one minute, cuddle the next. Gross."


	12. Chapter 12: London

**London**

Here is another chapter. Review and ect! Send some more prompts too =)

* * *

Barbara loved London; there was so much culture and beauty. She loved the sights, the shopping, and the accents killed her. She even loved the opposite driving.

There was nothing wrong with living like this. She was staying with her father's friend's family. They were lovely and kind: Henry, Pauline, and their son Danny and daughter Katrina. Katrina was a year younger than Barbara- she had dark brown hair and big blue eyes. Danny was a year older than Barbara and was he good looking. He had the same dark brown hair and big blue eyes, but in a way, he was kind of a jerk. He was cocky, but still funny nonetheless.

"Yeah," Barbara said over the phone. "It's great here. And the thing is, Henry and Pauline are so liberal. They aren't overbearing so I get to really relax and take the sights in by myself. Dick, it's so amazing!"

Dick laughed over the phone. "It sounds like you are having a good time for your first two weeks."

"I miss you though," Barbara laughed, being honest though. "Dick it would be so awesome if you were here. Then it would be actually perfect. I miss my best friend."

"Miss you too, Babs. The team does too. Artemis needs her badass girl-friend back," Dick smiled over the phone. Right now, he was currently doing crunches off a bar with a phone in his hand.

"So, who have you taken down this week-"

"Barbara," said a low handsome British voice. He opened the door and it was Danny… with no shirt on. "Dinner's ready," he said charmingly.

"Ok," Barbara smiled brightly. Danny left her room and Barbara looked back at the phone and said, "Gotta go, Dick."

"Babs," Dick said as he flipped to sit on the bar, panting now. "Who's that?"

"Their _gorgeous _son, Danny," Barbara chuckled. "I miss you, Dick. Wish you here. I'll talk to you soon, ok? Bye!"

"Babs, Wai-" but before he could grab her attention, she hung up on him.

"Master Dick," Alfred said as he walked in. "It's time for lunch."

Dick flipped off the bar and said, "Alfred, set up a flight for London tomorrow night, please."

"Going to visit, Miss Barbara?" Alfred asked as he followed Dick to the dinning room.

Dick shrugged, "Something like that."

Barbara woke up two mornings later and today she was going to visit Buckingham Palace and later tonight she was going to go to a party with some of Danny's friends.

Barbara took her shower, got dressed, and packed her bag. Before she was about to leave her guestroom, she heard Katrina call. "Barbara, I think that someone is waiting outside for you."

Barbara looked outside her window, and outside was the one and only Dick Grayson. He was leaning against a motorcycle with his sun glasses on and he was just waiting.

"Oh my god!" Barbara squealed.

"He's pretty cute," Katrina mumbled to her mother.

Barbara said good morning to the family and ran outside on the nice Friday. She ran into Dick's arms and he spun her around. "Oh my god, you're here? How?"

Dick shrugged, "There a perks to having your adopted father being Bruce Wayne."

Barbara just smiled and said, "Now, I'm so happy. Or do you have to run off and do business for Bruce?"

"No," Dick shook his head. "I'm all yours for the day and night."

Barbara smiled, "Well, I was going to check out Buckingham Palace and just chill."

Dick smiled, "I liked the sound of that." Dick got onto his motorcycle and Barbara followed him.

They checked out Buckingham palace and went to different shops. They walked around for a few hours. "You have to be seventeen to ride a motorcycle here. How did you manage this one?"

"I have my license in America so it doesn't matter I guess, and not many people would dare to put Bruce Wayne's son in jail," Dick smirked.

"Oh well look at you," Barbara teased. "How long are you staying?"

"My flight is tomorrow at eleven in the morning," Dick shrugged as he popped a chip in his mouth as they walked through Greenwich Park.

"I'm going to a park with Danny and his friends at some club for his school, will you come?" Barbara asked.

"I told you that I'm yours until tomorrow morning," Dick smiled. "So this Danny guy…"

Barbara blushed, "What about Danny?"

"What about Robin?" Dick asked, referring back to Barbara's old crush on his vigilante alter-ego.

"Shut up," Barbara hissed.

They arrived at the party at nine like Danny told her to. "Danny," Barbara called out. "This is my friend, Dick Grayson. He's from America?"

"Oh," said Danny. "You're Bruce Wayne's son, aren't you?"

Dick nodded, "Yeah. He's my adopted father."

"These are my friends: Dominic, Mikey, George, and Ben," said Danny as he pointed to his friends.

They said hi and walked down towards the club that was held by the school. Dick heard behind him the boys talking about Barbara.

"She isn't bad at all," said Dominic.

"You were right," added Mikey. "She's _hot._"

Danny smirked, "I know. I told you lot."

Dick rolled his eyes and followed Barbara. The music was blaring, lights were flashing, and everything was great.

"Come on, Dick, let's dance," insisted Barbara as she pulled him towards the middle of the dance floor.

"You know I don't dance, Babs," Dick smirked.

"Please," Barbara pouted.

"How about I get you something to drink," Dick tried to persuade her from making him dance.

Barbara frowned and sighed, "Fine."

Barbara and Dick talked, laughed, and chilled. Barbara danced with some guys, while Dick flirted with some girls. It was all going well until… about one in the morning.

"I said no," Barbara said loudly as she pulled back her hands.

"Come on, baby, don't be like this," said one of the guys.

"We just want to have a little alone time with you," smirked another guy. There were five more guys behind them.

Dick knew Barbara could take care of herself, but there were seven guys. Dick maneuvered himself away from the small herd of girls that were talking to him.

Dick followed the guys and Barbara outside. They pushed Barbara against a wall and that was pretty much it.

"Hey!" Dick yelled at them. "Get off of her; she said she doesn't want to be with you."

"It's an American," said one of the guys.

"Get out of the way, Kid," said another. "Before you get hurt."

Dick smirked, "I'd love to see that."

"He's a cocky little jerk," said another one.

Danny and his friends came out. Danny put a hand on Dick's shoulder and said, "Don't play around with these guys, Dick. Walk away."

"And leave my best friend?" Dick asked sarcastically. "You can go, Man."

"You should listen to Danny boy over there-" Before the guy could finish, Dick punched him squarely in the jaw.

Danny and his friends gasped. This was going to be interesting.

"Dick," Barbara gasped. Barbara took this chance to kick the guys that were holding her, and kicked them swiftly in the balls. Barbara ran to Dick and said, "No fights, Dick."

Dick rolled his eyes and said, "Tell me you don't want to punch them."

"I'm not going to lie, but no fights-" Barbara turned around and punched one of the guys that were running at her. "Only one hit. See, I can restrain myself." The other guys backed up, since Dick had hit most of them hard.

Danny stood there and knew for a fact that it wasn't a good idea to piss off Barbara or her friend.

The night went on and Dick apologized for fighting, but Barbara didn't really mind. She just didn't want to explain why she was so good at fighting to Danny.

"I was just looking out for you, Babs," said Dick as he drove her home at one in the morning.

"I know," Barbara said as she got off. "Where are you staying?"

"I'm staying at a hotel because the hotel manager owes Alfred some poker money and something like that."

"It was nice to see you, Dick," smiled Barbara.

"Nice to see you too, Babs," smiled Dick. They hugged and he put on his helmet.

"Thanks for saving my ass back there. You restrained me from taking them all out."

Dick laughed. "I got your back. Also, you're good, Batgirl, but not _that _good."

Barbara punched his arm. "Jerk," she laughed.

Barbara watched as Dick pulled out of the sidewalk and off to the hotel he was staying at.

It was going to be a long summer without her idiot best friend.


	13. Chapter 13: Accusatory Words

**Words**

"Good work, Alpha," Nightwing smiled, even though on the inside, he was not very traught.

Barbara wrapped her arm around Cassie's shoulder toughly and brought her in closer. She smiled at her, as M'gann and Karen smiled down at her too.

"You guys should go get some rest," Nightwing said as he cracked his neck. "You deserve it. Mal was planning _something_ for you, Karen."

Karen chuckled, "Nightwing, leave my bedroom stuff out of it." She took off her goggles and cap, and began walking to the room she shared with Mal in the back.

The girls walked off and Barbara did too, but Nightwing cleared his throat. "Batgirl," he called out, sternly. "I've gotta talk to you."

Batgirl turned around and looked at him for him to go on. She was tired and just wanted to sleep at this point. She was brain blasted and Karen shocked her, also she almost died in a plane crash.

"You want to explain to me what happened back there?" Nightwing asked as he crossed his arms.

"What do you mean?" Batgirl asked as she crossed her arms.

"You almost got yourself kidnapped and then killed? Were you not in it today?" Nightwing asked, it sounded a little more accusatory than he had intended.

"Come again?" Barbara asked, slightly appalled by what he just said.

"Batgirl, you almost got yourself kidnapped by Icicle Jr, Devestation, Psmion, and then Queen Bee. You know she plays a role in the Light, what would have happened?"

"Oh yeah," Batgirl scoffed. "Like it was my intention to get caught by them. I was trying to get intel and yeah, I got caught. Two minutes ago, you said good work Alpha."

"Yeah, but Batgirl, do I seriously have to be there to watch your back?" Nightwing asked a little louder.

"What?" Batgirl asked loudly and angrily. "Look, Nightwing, I don't need your ass to back me up all the time!"

"This last op didn't prove so!" Nightwing shouted back. He didn't know how she did it, but Barbara Gordon/Batgirl was the only woman… no, person in this world who could make him yell like that.

M'gann, L'gann, Garfield, Conner, Cassie, Karen, and Mal all came back and watched silently from the corner.

"Look, then don't goddamn back me up!" Barbara countered as she put a finger in her face. "I was doing my job and sometimes, you know this for a fact, that missions don't always work out perfectly. Nothing is ever that simple! So don't you dare yell at me and accuse me of not being in the game!"

"No, this isn't only about your head being the game. It's about what if you didn't come back!" Nightwing yelled.

"And?" Batgirl asked, a lot calmer, but still with a rough edge in her voice. "What if I didn't come back, huh? You have eight very good members to finish the job… Karen, Cassie, and Megan could've worked it out. Were you not Batman's protégée for eight years, Nightwing? Mission comes first at all costs-?"

All of the spectators all cringed at that one. They remembered what Tula did for the mission. No one followed that rule anymore except Tim and Batgirl.

"This isn't Batman's op, Batgirl!" Nightwing yelled. "You aren't Batman's protégée when you are on missions for this team. You're an equal member like everyone else. This isn't Batman's team, I've become the leader-"

"OK!" Batgirl yelled back. "So you're the leader-"

"And I'm telling you that you put yourself in a dangerous position. You acted recklessly!" Nightwing yelled.

"Jeez…" Garfield murmured. "They're really going at it today."

"Shut up," Cassie shushed him. They were all hiding now. Sometimes it got bad between Nightwing and Batgirl, but nothing like this.

"And you don't?" Batgirl countered. "Before you first put on this blue bird costume, you would do anything to finish the job and you would never care about what happened to yourself. You acted recklessly on a daily basis to finish the job."

"And look at me now, haven't acted reckless since," Nightwing yelled.

"Because you stay here and run the ops with Mal!" Batgirl yelled. "Out there- sometimes you can't just think as mechanically as you do, Nightwing. It's not like that. The adrenanline and the fact that would do anything to stop the bad guys, yes it leads you to act recklessly. I would've been fine either way-"

Nightwing scoffed. "You don't know that!"

"Why do you doubt me so much, Nightwing!" Batgirl yelled. "I'm a big girl now! I can take care of myself-"

Nightwing grabbed her shoulders roughly and yelled, "I could've lost you! And what the hell would _I _do next?"

The whole team gasped. Batgirl looked at him and bit her lip. Her eyes wandered over to the team that was watching them.

"Guys, can you give us a minute," Nightwing said calmly as he put his hands down.

The team knew that they were in trouble and began to walk back to their rooms. Garfield began to walk, but quickly turned into a fly to listen.

"GO, Beast Boy!" Nightwing and Batgirl yelled at the same time.

Garfield turned back into his regular form and walked into his room.

Batgirl sighed as she took off her mask and then put on her sun glasses instead. "You always get like this, but it's never been this bad."

"What are you talking about?" Nightwing said lowly.

"You get really pissed off when I come back like this," said Batgirl as she walked over to her locker and Nightwing followed. "And you yell at me. But you were really pissed this time."

Nightwing couldn't find the right words and just sat on the bench as Barbara opened her locker. She unzipped her costume and put on a white shirt over her sports bra. She then took off the lower part and put on her jeans.

"I… How do I say this… What if…. Babs, you really could've been taken out today, and what would I do, then?"

"You'd survive," Barbara said bluntly as she cracked her back.

Nightwing looked at her, sadly and honestly as he took off the mask, and said, "Not easily." He rubbed his face and sighed, "I haven't wanted to kill someone that badly when Miss M told me that you had been hurt, captured, and then possibly kidnapped since my parents died."

Batgirl smiled at him weakly. She sat next to him and passed him his sunglasses as he changed into his civilian wear. Nightwing put on his gray and his jeans.

"You don't have to worry about me so much," Batgirl said. "I'm not as weak as you think."

"I know you aren't weak," laughed Nightwing. "You're very far from it, but still, me and death aren't good friends."

Batgirl smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "It's nice to know that I'm not the only one worrying. I'm going to go home, it's late or early."

"Yeah," murmured Dick as he noticed the bruise on her right shoulder that she must've gotten somewhere on the night. "I'll take you home."

Batgirl rolled her eyes, "Can't even trust me to go home by myself."

"It's not that," Nightwing defended himself. "It's that… bruise needs tending too."

Barbara looked at it and shrugged, "Or is that you just want to come to my place?"

"More equipment at mine," said Nightwing as they walked over to the zeta tubes. "Just saying."

"You mean more privacy at your place," Batgirl teased.

Garfield was currently a small ant as he watched Batgirl and Nightwing zeta off, happier.

"Tim'll be glad to know that those two are good," Garfield said to himself as he transformed back into his regular form.

"Garfield!" Megan yelled from her room. "Go to bed!"

"Yeah, sis!" Garfield sighed as he walked into his room.


	14. Chapter 14: High School Aftermath

**High School Aftermath**

Prompted by Lace in Pink. So this is a sequel to "The Beginning to the Mess" and tada! I think it's kinda cute.

* * *

When Barbara walked into school that next Monday after Bette Kane's killer party, everyone stared at her. Barbara never really cared about what people said about her or if people looked at her. But today it was too much. Every time she would move her foot, there would be someone whispering to another.

"So her and Grayson?" "You think they're dating?" "No, they always say that they are just friends!" "They're probably screwing around. Who wouldn't with Grayson?" "Who would've thought that the commissioner's daughter was a skank?" "She's like every other girl. She wants to get laid by Grayson." "She's hot!" "She looks like a good kisser." "Dick told Nathan that Gordon is a good kisser, I'll play with her next time." "Hell, I'd make out with her for sure." "Grayson's so lucky that they're screwing around."

_Click. Flash._

"That's the last damned straw!" Barbara yelled as a freshman boy took a picture of her at lunch. "What the hell are you doing, Kid?"

Dick was walking up to her, but stopped abruptly when she yelled at the courtyard full of kids. Dick moved to the side, so that he wasn't seen. _This is not good._

Barbara's temper was always interesting to watch and sometimes painfully quick to react. Barbara stood up on the table.

"One: I AM NOT DATING DICK GRAYSON!" Barbara yelled loudly.

"Oh good god," Dick murmured. "She's turned to the dark side."

"Two: I HAVE NO INTENTION IN DOING SO!"

_Ouch. _Dick thought as he slowly got closer to her.

"Three: GIRLS, ESPECIALLY CHEERLEADERS, DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A SKANK AFTER ALL THE CRAP THAT GOES ON IN THE LOCKER ROOMS!"

Artemis Crock, a senior, was watching with some of her school friends from the sidelines. _I like her, _Artemis thought proudly.

"Four: ALL OF YOU ARE HIGH SCHOOL STUDENTS; ARE YOU UNAWARE OF THE _GAME_ SPIN-THE-BOTTLE?"

Bette was watching her friend in complete awe, not knowing what to do to stop her. Loral was nervously bitting her teeth.

"Five: IT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMNED BUSINESS IF I AM SCREWING GRAYSON, WHICH I AM NOT."

_That's the cue to stop her, _Dick thought as he ran over to her and tugged her hand. "Babs?" He whispered urgently.

"What do you want, Grayson?" Barbara asked harshly and loudly.

"Why don't we stop yelling at and scaring the freshmen to death," Dick suggested with a smile.

"I'm not done yet," Barbara hissed. "Have you not heard about the rumors and gossip about us, Dick?"

"Yes," Dick answered as he tugged her arm again. "And we should just let it go."

"No, I'm going to make this crap clear," hissed Barbara.

"I think they get it," Dick said. "You're standing on a table in the courtyard. It can't get much clearer."

Barbara huffed and got down.

"See, they'll back off now," said Dick as he patted Barbara's shoulder.

"I'm going to figure out how to do maneuver 7 by myself and take out some of these bitches who have been calling me a skank out," Barbara hissed so that only Dick could hear.

"Well, some of the friends-with-benefits rumors are true," Dick smirked.

Barbara rolled her eyes and frowned, "That's not the point…"

"What was that I hear?" Bette asked curiously.

"Stay out of it, Kane," Dick and Barbara said at the same time, still glaring at each other.


	15. Chapter 15: Guy Girl Talk

**Guy Girl Talk**

I've always been a mild Traught shipper; I just love their friendship. Also, I feel like every guy and every girl should have at least one friend of the opposite sex, where it is just a platonic friendship, that they can talk to each other about everything. That equals Traught shipping- so I had to leave up to it.

* * *

The summer between Sophomore and Junior year was tough on Dick. There was literally a very big gap in his life without Barbara, but he wouldn't admit it at first. It was apparent that he had feelings for her during the middle of August. He would text her and it would take days for her to reply. He missed having her laugh with him, chill with him, and just be with him. And of course, he was jealous because she had been getting the attention of boys lately. Ugh, but how was he going to tell her.

One day at the cave, Dick somehow managed to be there alone. He was lying on the couch, thinking of some ways to deal with liking Barbara. It just wasn't working the way he planned it to.

"Deep in thought, Boy Wonder?" Artemis asked as she walked in through Zeta.

"Kinda," Dick replied as he sat up.

"About what?" Artemis asked as she walked over and sat beside him. She leaned her body against the couch.

"I… Well… It's about… I don't want to talk about it… it's crazy," Dick sighed towards the end.

"Rob, crazy is my middle name. I would like to remind you of who my family is… and who my boyfriend is," Artemis smirked.

Robin smiled back. Artemis was probably the closest thing he could get to an honest opinion. Wally too, but Wally just would not have let Dick down if it was revealed that Dick liked Barbara.

"I like this girl-," Dick murmured.

"Batgirl," Artemis corrected as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Wh-why would you assume that?" Dick asked, stunned.

"I could say I'm a detective like you do, but alas, that's not the case. First off all, you two are close. Like best friends. Second of all, ever since you and Zatanna stopped being… whatever you two were… you look at Batgirl with your jaw hanging. Just a mere observation," Artemis said innocently.

"Ok, either way, I just don't know what to do," sighed Dick. "She's one of my best friends, but seriously, it's been weird lately. All of these guys like her and she's been interested too. And I'm just kinda jealous… I think."

"So you like her?" Artemis asked as if it were obvious.

"I… I wouldn't say it like that… Yeah, I guess I do," sighed Dick as he scratched his head.

"Then just tell her," she said bluntly. "Grow a pair and just do it."

"You make it sound way easier than it is," countered Dick.

"You're making it sound like a complicated math equation," Artemis said shortly. "You like her, then you tell her."

"It took you and Kid Mouth five months to see that you two were into each other-"

"Months? How long have you and BG known each other? A couple of years, Wally and I win," Artemis smiled. "Look, I also regret taking that long for me and Wally to suck it up and just realize that we liked each other. Girls don't like guys to beat around the bush."

"How'd you deal with Wally?" Dick asked.

"Very _very _good question. But Rob, all I am saying is that, you and BG seem happy together. Just tell her how you feel; I doubt that BG would be a bitch about it _if _she doesn't feel the same, which is unlikely."

"Do you have any other options?" Dick asked, knowing that he wasn't very good at that.

"Just don't do denial, it never works," Artemis said quickly. She then thought for a moment. "Well, make her see that she likes you. You're a fairly good-looking kid, Rob. You grew like seven inches this summer. You got a lot more muscles, and a bit you have a nice face without the sunglasses. So, make other girls notice you the way other guys notice her, and soon, Batgirl won't like the attention that you get."

"You… really are the daughter of cons," smirked Dick. "Manipulation tactics? Feeling the aster on that one."

Artemis smirked, "It would just be easier if you told her how you feel."

"Well, nothing is ever that easy," countered Dick. "Thanks for the _guy girl_ talk, Artemis. I'll consider some of the options."

"No problem, Boy Wonder," Artemis shrugged as Wally came running in.

Dick liked the option where he would make BG jealous. He wanted to see if she had feelings back.

That's how Dick Grayson/Robin became the well-loved playboy he is today.


	16. Chapter 16: Jealousy

**Jealousy**

I like how this one turned out. Prompted by Gingersnap630 & imsuchanut. Review and give me prompts =) BTW- this hiatus crap is really beginning to piss me off! Come on Greg!

* * *

"Out again?" Barbara's roommate, Carly, asked as she looked up from her laptop.

Barbara put on her jeans and the buttoned them. "Uh-huh," Barbara answered.

Barbara and Carly weren't best friends, but they dealt with each other- they were acquaintances nonetheless. Carly was a cute girl with brown hair and gray eyes. She was a theater major at Gotham University while Barbara was a computer science major. Carly swam, while Barbara did gymnastics. They were pretty different.

"With that cute friend?" Carly asked as she down her computer.

Barbara stopped for a moment and sighed, "Yeah."

That's the only thing that Barbara really didn't like about Carly: she thought Dick was cute. It annoyed her beyond words. Whenever Dick would come over to pick her up, she would always make herself prettier for him.

Barbara's cell phone vibrated. It was a text from Dick and it said, "I'm coming up now. So be decently dressed. ;) "

Barbara rolled her eyes and quickly texted back, "Oh please, you love it when I'm just in your shirts."

She went into her drawer and pulled out a nicer navy blue shirt and changed. There was a knock and Carly jumped off her bed, let her hair down, and answered the door.

_You've got to be kidding me, _Barbara thought viciously as she slid on her boots.

"Hey Dick," Carly said sensually, but in a casual way, as she leaned against the frame of the door.

"Hi Carly," Dick smiled politely. He looked over Carly's head and smiled to Barbara, "Hey Babs."

"Hi Dick," Barbara said a bit roughly.

Dick noticed her rough tone, well rougher than usual, and raised an eyebrow at her.

Barbara picked up her purse and began throwing her essentials in there: phone, keys, wallet, ect.

"So where are you two going?" Carly asked cutely.

"Just some diner and then we are meeting up with my little brother," Dick shrugged. "Want to join us to the diner?"

Barbara nearly tripped when she heard Dick utter those words from his mouth. She stood up straightly, glared- thank god Carly was looking at Dick- and gave Dick the middle finger.

Dick gave a face like what did I do, but Carly acted before Dick could take it back.

"Oh is that ok? I've been writing this theater paper all day, I could use a break. Is that ok with you, Barbara?" Carly looked back and gave her big puppy dog eyes.

Barbara was about to say no, bitch, it isn't, but she refrained herself. "Sure," Barbara shrugged.

"Awesome!" Carly squealed. She began to slowly close the door and told Dick to give her a minute to change into something acceptable. "So he doesn't have a girlfriend, right?" She asked Barbara quietly the moment

"Ah… well, technically no, he doesn't" said Barbara as she let her down from her ponytail. "He's a player, I guess. He likes to sleep around." It wasn't a complete lie because if him and Barbara weren't sleeping together; he would be sleeping around. Also, Barbara was never technically his girlfriend.

"But technically no, right?" Carly asked hopefully as she took off her boxer shorts.

"Right," Barbara gritted through her teeth as she walked out the door quickly. When she walked out the door, she glared at Dick and said, still in disbelief, "You did it, Grayson. You killed me."

"The hell did I do?" Dick asked defensively as Barbara leaned against the wall of the hallway.

"Why did you do that to me, Dick? What've I ever done to you?" Barbara huffed as she slid her arms through her leather jacket.

"I thought you didn't mind your roommate?" Dick asked as he turned to face her. He ran his knuckles lightly over her cheek. "I was just trying to be polite."

"That doesn't mean that I want to go to dinner with her," hissed Barbara, looking away from him.

"Well, remember, we have all evening to be alone," Dick smirked as he leaned in closer and Barbara finally faced him. "Later, I can make it up to you-"

"Ready to go!" Carly sang as she opened the door.

As if the were two magnets on either ends of the doorframe, Barbara and Dick separated quickly.

Carly was wearing a pair of jeans, a ivory cropped sweater, a pair of black boots, and black vest. "I'm hungry," Carly smiled.

"Then let's go," Dick smiled as he watched Barbara strutting down the hallway.

They got outside and it was snowing lightly. Carly looked up and pressed her hands over her head cutely so that her pretty hair wouldn't get wet. Dick smiled at her and walked them over to his Black Chevy Camaro 2015.

"Dick?" Barbara said casually as she flipped her hair.

"Yeah," Dick said as he unlocked the car doors.

"I think I left my bra in your car," Barbara said loud enough so that Carly could hear her. It actually wasn't a lie, which was kind of funny. Barbara got a small amount of satisfaction as Carly popped her head up and stared at Barbara in awe.

"Oh yeah, the black one?" Dick replied, a bit surprised that Barbara would bring that up with people around. "It's in my apartment."

Barbara shrugged as she hopped into the front seat. "I'll get it later tonight." She had to mark her territory somehow.

It took only fifteen minutes to get to there. Carly flirted with Dick the whole time and Dick would indulge her by doing the same. Barbara remained quiet as she just looked out the window of the car.

They parked right in front of the diner and walked in. Kevin, the owner and the man behind the cash register, smiled, "Look it's the cute couple… and an extra?" Kevin looked at Barbara questioningly as he noticed the extra girl walk in behind her and in front of Dick. Barbara shrugged and pursed her lips. The whole diner staff only knew Dick and Barbara to come in together; there was never another.

"Hi Kevin," Dick smiled as he shook his hair lightly. "Hi Marie, Stefan, Charlie, Hilary. Oh hey, George."

"Hey Dick, Barbara," they smiled and then looked to Carly. "Hi New girl?"

"This is my roommate, Carly," Barbara introduced to the diner staff as she slipped into the regular booth. Dick slid in across from her and of course, Carly slipped in right next to him.

Marie, a middle-aged woman, in her waitress uniform came up and said, "The normal for you two?"

"Yeah," Dick and Barbara said together.

"And for you, Carly?" Marie asked. She could sense that Barbara was not happy that Carly was here.

"An Iced Tea, please," Carly said politely.

Marie nodded and gave head nod to Barbara. Barbara had no idea what that meant.

"So how long have you two known each other?" Carly asked curiously as she placed her chin on the tops of her interlocked fingers.

"Since we were nine," Dick answered. "We went to school together."

"Oh where?"

"Gotham Academy," Barbara answered as she looked outside.

"Oh, I went to Gotham North," Carly said with a nod as she looked curiously through the menu.

Marie brought over the drinks and asked, "Normal for you two?"

"Please," Dick and Barbara said at the same time. Dick smiled, but Barbara continued to stare angrily out the window.

Dick knew that they didn't like to publicly affectionate in front of people because they weren't technically dating, and they didn't want to explain their relationship to people. Dick slid his foot forward under the table and skimmed his foot against the inside Barbara's foot.

Barbara looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He smiled at her and gave her a innocent wink.

Barbara furrowed her eyebrows together, pulled her foot back, and continued to look outside the window as if nothing had happened. That one kind of stung for Dick.

"Yeah, I'd like the green salad please," said Carly as she passed the menu to Marie. She then smiled at Dick and said, "I know you got to Gotham University, but I've never seen you, Dick. What's your major?"

"Major in Pre-Law and minor in Criminal Justice," smiled Dick.

"Oh, that's so cool!" Carly complimented.

Barbara sighed and got up. "Bathroom," Barbara said as she got up and walked away.

"Is she okay? Is she mad?" Carly asked.

"She's mad at me… like always, just a little more than usual," Dick said, a bit concerned.

Barbara knocked on the bathroom door, but someone was in there.

"So, what's up with the girl?" Kevin asked quietly as he walked over to the side of the counter so that he could be closer to Barbara.

"What do you mean?" Barbara asked, still irritated.

"Arent you and Dick… well, aren't you dating?" Kevin asked. Kevin was a middle aged man who had known Dick and Barbara since they first came to the diner when they were 12. He had watched the two grow-up and obviously begin to like each other.

"Nope," Barbara said bluntly, tapping her foot as she was waiting for the bathroom.

"We can spill ketchup on her shirt if you want?" Kevin smiled mischievously after a small moment.

Barbara chuckled weakly. "Maybe not," Barbara said as she moved aside for the woman who just came out of the bathroom.

Barbara washed her hands quickly and then went back down to sit with Dick and Carly, who were still flirting.

The dinner went quickly. Afterwards, Dick paid for the meal like a proper gentleman.

"Thanks for inviting me," Carly smiled.

"Do you want a lift?" Barbara asked this time. "It's a pretty long walk back to the dorm and it's dark."

"Actually," Carly said. "My friend is hosting a party at her house that's literally two blocks away. I don't think she'll mind if I bring two extras. Wanna come?"

"We have to go chill with my little brother," Dick replied quickly. "I promised him."

"Oh okay," Carly said. "I'll see you two later then." She looked over to Dick and said slowly, "If you want, call me."

Dick nodded and waved off. "I'm not calling her," Dick said when Carly was down the block and out of hearing-reach.

"Why?" Barbara asked, a bit hostile, and turned her back to him as they walked to his car. "She's a cute girl. A good flirt too."

Dick rolled his eyes and turned Barbara around. "I already got a cute girl that's intelligent, beautiful, and charming right here."

Barbara frowned at him playfully. Dick looked to make sure that Carly wasn't watching them. He took her face into his hands and kissed her sweetly.

"If that isn't dating, what is?" Kevin asked, watching Barbara hold the side to Dick's coat as they kissed, from the inside.

"Teenagers are more complicated these days," Marie said. "They never want to admit that they like somone."


	17. Chapter 17: One's Worth

**One's Worth**

For this chapter, it is necessary that you read Chapter 7: To Feel Numb. Because this is like a sequel that I've been thinking about for a while. It's a bit longer than the others so be prepared. Review and such!

* * *

Everyone was angry, enraged, and furious with four team members: Nightwing, Kaldur, Wally, and Artemis. All of the other members were either sitting on the couch or by the bar, while the four stood in front of them.

"I'm so sorry about all of this," Artemis apologized, still holding Wally's hand.

"We all are sorry for the pain we have caused you," Kaldur added.

Conner stood up and glared at all of them. "No, you don't get to sorry so easily after that! For a whole year and a half, we thought that you, our leader, had turned on us! For five months, we thought that a traitor had killed one of our best."

"I cried for you two for days," said Cassie as she crossed her arms at them.

"Leaving us out of the loop wasn't cool," Jaime added, glaring at them.

"Just because we are freshmen doesn't mean that we aren't apart of this team," growled Garfield.

"How do you think we feel?" M'gann asked with her hands rubbing her temples, still dumbfounded by all that occurred within the last twelve hours. "How could you not trust us with that kind of information?"

"It's not that we didn't trust you, it's that-"

"What is it then?" Mal asked.

"What other explanation is there? You just didn't trust the rest of us. I thought we were a team," Karen asked coldly; her arm was around Tim's shoulder who was also very angry, but remained quiet.

Tim didn't glare at anyone else because he was the only one who knew for a fact that Nightwing was the mastermind of the whole plan. Right now, he hated Nightwing for not trusting him. They were brothers.

"Of course there is," Batgirl said coolly before Nightwing could speak for himself. Nightwing's eyes widened as Batgirl stood up for him.

"You were in on this too?" Tim asked angrily as he stood up and glared at Batgirl. "You two are always scheming together; I should've known-"

"No," Batgirl said as she stood up straight from her wall that she was leaning on. "I wasn't apart of their little scheme, but they were right. There was no other way to complete the mission and ensure success. I'm pretty upset too, but what they did was right."

"You're only agreeing with this idea because you're sleeping with Nightwing," Conner said angrily.

The room got really dense. Almost everyone knew there was something going on between the two, but no one ever really said anything. Nightwing clenched his fist and was about to yell at Conner for being out of line, but Wally spoke first.

"Dude," Wally said in a bit of scolding tone.

"I'm not agreeing because I've slept with him," Batgirl said casually. "I'm agreeing with him because it all made logical and tactical sense."

"Por favor, elaborate," hissed Jaime.

"We needed as much info on the Light as we could get, and after Tula passed and he found out about his dad, Kaldur's anger and distraught was a perfect play to get in on the Light. Also, we needed someone to get info on the Partner. Knowing Artemis' and Nightwing's twisted logic, who else would better candidate to be a con than the daughter of two," Batgirl explained with her arms crossed.

Artemis knew she was right and just nodded.

"But why didn't they tell us?" M'gann asked harshly.

"Do you have an answer for that one?" Garfield asked.

"First off, Nightwing started it. Who else would do it? Risk the lives of others for a greater cause? Batman's number one lesson," Batgirl said as she glared at Nightwing through her sunglasses. Nightwing could feel her glare and looked away.

"Kaldur had to know; Artemis needed someone on the inside to watch her back just in case," Batgirl went on. She leaned against another wall so that she was perpendicular to the four.

"Wally had to know. Could you imagine if Wally didn't? Wally would've actually found a way to kill Kaldur with his bare hands, and that would just be bad for the team's intel on the Light."

"That's not an excuse," Conner hissed. "I was pretty close to avenging Artemis and choking Kaldur."

Artemis gave him a soft smile; she found that information slightly amusing.

"Yeah, well you didn't did you?" Batgirl went on. "However, Nightwing probably would've told you if Megan went undercover. You would've then actually killed Kaldur."

Conner looked down at M'gann, and he didn't want to admit, but Batgirl was right.

"Also there was another plus in telling Wally," Batgirl went on. "Wally wasn't apart of the team during Artemis' undercover op. There was no way for a telepath to get inside Wally's head to check on him. When he _was_ here, which was rare, M'gann is polite enough to not go through our brains. So no one knew on Wally's part."

Batgirl then looked over at Nightwing. "Also, Nightwing didn't go on missions during that time, so there is no way for Psmion to pick around his head. If one of his knew when we were out against Psmion, everything might've come tumbling down. Their plan was perfect and it was a success, which in the end is all that matters."

"How can you be so calm?" Cassie asked.

"Calm isn't the right adjective for what I am feeling," Batgirl said as looked away. _  
_

"Well, we are glad that you are alive, Artemis," M'gann smiled weakly. "And that you never really betrayed us, Kaldur."

"Thank you, Megan," Artemis smiled.

They began talking after a while, but before, Nightwing could talk to anyone, Batgirl called him over. "I want to speak with you in private."

"Sure," Nightwing said as he followed her into the small conference room, where Black Canary would sometimes hold therapy sessions for the freshmen.

Nightwing closed the door behind him. Batgirl took off her sun glasses and her back facing towards Nightwing. After a short moment, Nightwing heard a sob come from Batgirl's mouth. Of all the things that he thought that Batgirl would do, crying was the very last.

"Barbara," Dick said slowly as he took off his glasses too. He didn't imagine that she would cry right after she just gave a speech to the whole team about what a good job they did in keeping a secret and finishing a mission.

Barbara turned around and slapped him right across the face. He expected that one.

"You're terrible," Barbara cried as she pushed him against the wall. Dick noticed that her eyes were red and there was a tear falling down her cheek. "You're awful."

"Hold on," Dick said, deflecting the hit. "You just gave a speech to the team why Kaldur, Artemis, Wally, and I had to do what had to. So why the hell are you hitting me-"

"I'm not angry about that," Barbara said. "What you did with them was necessary." Barbara stepped back and wiped her eyes dry.

"Then why are you mad? Barbara, why are you crying?" Dick asked, wanting to console her desperately. He hated her crying.

"Dick," Barbara said after a moment of containing her tears. "I've known we had this… _thing _going on since we were in Junior year, but right now I need to know what the hell this relationship is!"

Dick did not know what to say to that. He did not know what to say; he did not. Barbara was the one who never wanted labels on their relationship- no boyfriend/girlfriend type crap. Just Dick and Barbara.

"Wh… What?" Dick asked, genuinely confused.

"That night that Artemis _died_," Barbara began as she crossed her arms, still glaring at him. "I asked you to sleep with me; to make all of this pain go away because one of my best friends died. I wanted to feel numb and happy just for one damn night, and I thought that maybe you were going through the same sadness I was. I know what Artemis is to you- she's like your sister, so I thought that you wanted to feel numb for a moment too. But, no. You _knew _that she was alive, well, and healthy, and yet you still slept with me, pretending like you wanted to help me out."

"Barbara," Dick said, knowing where this lead.

"I'm not done yet!" Barbara shouted at him.

The team outside heard the yelling and they fell silent, all slightly curious about the yelling.

"Is that what I've turned into? Your slam piece?" Barbara asked, beginning to cry again. "Is this what you were thinking? Tell me if I'm close: _let's sleep with the girl who thought that her friend just died just because well, I have been banging her since you were Juniors- at least I know that Artemis wasn't dead- and you know, what she asked? What does it matter?_ Is it that what I am? Just a sleeping buddy? No, better yet a toy?"

"No, come on," Dick pleaded. "You know that's not true. I've never thought of you like that. Ever-"

"Then what? Why did you sleep with me that night if you knew that Artemis wasn't dead? Why did you just do nothing to stop me from asking you to sleep with me if you knew that Artemis was alive?"

Dick couldn't formulate his words fast enough.

"Just because you wanted to get laid," Barbara chuckled anxiously as she ran her hands through her hair. "Asshole." She picked up her glasses and put them on. She walked past him and out the door.

"No, Batgirl!" Dick called after her, following her.

Barbara walked quickly out of the room and towards the common area, where everyone was talking. Wally noticed a distressed Barbara who was heading toward the Zeta tubes, and noticed that Dick was quickly following.

Wally speeded in front of Barbara and said, "BG, Give him a chance-"

"Get out of my way, Wally," Barbara hissed. Hearing Barbara's tone, Wally knew that he shouldn't get involved with this.

Nightwing ran after Barbara and past his friend. He finally caught Barbara's hand when they were in the normal training and briefing area. "Hear me out-"

"Leave me alone!" Barbara yelled as she threw her arm out of her grip. Barbara turned around and said, "You've done enough!"

The team came in the hallway and watched from afar.

"I've been your best friend since you were nine! I was there for you before the Team started, before I became Batgirl, and before you became Nightwing and the day you became Robin. As a friend, past _whatever _I am to you, you couldn't give me the slightest respect, and persuade me out of asking to sleep with you? You might be a great leader, but my god, you're a horrible friend-"

"I never meant it like that," Dick tried to say again.

"Then what? Give me another reason because I damn sure, I don't see it right now-"

"I did it because I'm in love with you!" Dick shouted at her, not even caring that the whole team could hear him.

Barbara's mouth dropped several inches. She didn't prepare for that one. The team was left stunned. Wally and Artemis, who knew that their sexual tension was bound to burst one day, just smiled.

Barbara closed her eyes and shook her head, a bit confused, "That doesn't help the situation at all."

"I… We've been sleeping together for so long. Two years. I've liked you since the summer between Sophomore and Junior year. And… this _relationship _that we've had wasn't exactly what I wanted, but it was what you wanted and I guess I would take whatever was thrown at me. That night… you know, I've never been never good with communication in that situation. Communication was never a strong suit; I mean, look who raised me. I couldn't comfort you with words because I didn't know how to. So the only way I knew how to make you happy was doing what we've always done to be _happy_: have sex. It's no excuse, but damn, at that point, I would've done anything to make you stop crying. Anything," Dick explained as he rubbed his face and then his neck. "I really hate it when you cry. I really do; I never want to be angry or upset or sad."

Barbara looked down at her feet and said, "What do you want me say?"

Dick looked up at her and said, "Forgiving me would be nice."

Barbara looked up and asked, "Junior year? You were a player before we started _us_."

"Tried to make you jealous," he smirked. "Kinda worked, but it was only to get your attention."

Barbara crossed her arms and said, "Slick, in a way."

Dick took her wrist and brought her in closer. He murmured that he loved her right before he pressed his lips against her. It was their first public kiss that actually meant they loved each other.

"I… You just confessed to me in front of the whole team," Barbara said as she pulled back. "And then kissed me."

"Yeah," Dick murmured as he went back to kiss her. "Now I have witnesses to prove that I really do have feelings for you."

"So," Barbara said as she slid her thumb down his cheek. "How do we tell Batman that you have an actual girlfriend?"

"I'll think about it after tonight," Dick murmured with a smirk as he kissed her back sweetly. "Actually, he probably knows."


	18. Chapter 18: Christmas

**Christmas**

Ok, here's another one. review and send ideas if you want! Thank you!

* * *

"Dick Grayson! Just one picture please," called out the paparazzi. Dick Grayson stepped out of his Camaro. He ruffled his hair and smiled charmingly at the paparazzi.

"There are reports that you and Barbara Gordon, the Police Commissioner's daughter, are dating? Is that true?" A reporter asked.

Dick laughed, "People have said that Barbara Gordon and I have been dating since we were fifteen." He maneuvered past the rest the cameras, reporters, and questions and into Gotham's Children's Hospital Charity Ball.

"Well," whispered one reporter to his camera man. "He didn't deny it."

"Glad you joined us," Tim murmured as he greeted Dick with a big smile.

"I can't believe I made it," sighed Dick as he leaned on his little brother's shoulder. "That history paper on Alcatraz is killing me. You have no idea, Bruce." Dick smiled as he saw his father approach him.

"I went through Freshman year in college," Bruce smirked. "I'm aware… Where is Barbara?"

Dick shrugged and said, "She texted me back that she would meet me here. She's going to run a little late or something like that."

The night went by slowly without Barbara, and Dick quickly got bored with the girls who were approaching him. They all could barely have a decent conversation with him; they were only looks. One cons in not being able to tell people that he is Barbara's… _important _person – or sex friend- was that chicks would still think that he is single and available.

But then Barbara walked in. God, she looked beautiful, Dick thought as he examined her from head-to-toe. She was wearing a short Navy dress that stop mid-thigh, and had sleeves just past her elbow. It was a bit shimmery, but not in an excessive way. It clung to her skin tightly, so tight that it looked like a second layer of skin. She wore tall black sleek high heels. But the most noticeable thing about the dress was the big oval in the back that showed off her well sculpted back. Dick felt his mouth go dry at the sight.

Barbara's face was also beautiful. She had her in a tight knot at the top of her head. Her eyeshadow, mascara, and eyeliner made her sapphire blue eyes pop. Her lips were a dark shade of red, and her skin shined perfectly.

Dick was about to go and greet her like a gentleman, but he froze when he saw someone come down next to her. He had short blond hair, dark brown eyes, and was about the same height as Dick. However, the most noticeable trait that Dick noticed was that he had an arm around Barbara's shoulder and he was whispering something in her ear that made her giggle.

Dick felt something arise in his chest that hadn't occurred since the beginning of Junior year. Back in Junior year, boys of all ages would glance at Barbara and try to hook up with her, but now she was his. It was different now, because there were rules in this relationship; unspoken rules, but rules nonetheless.

The most important rule was that no one else entered the picture.

Barbara caught his eye. She smiled at him and winked clearly, and then walked away with her… _date. _

_The hell does that mean? _Dick thought irritably as he frowned.

He didn't know how he had done it, but amazingly, Dick ended up behind Barbara and her date.

"Hey Grayson," Barbara said charmingly as she turned around. She gave him a kind smile.

"Hi Gordon," Dick said back as he kissed her cheek as a mere greeting.

"Dick, this is Kevin Wilde," said Barbara, introducing the boys to each other.

"Nice to meet you," Kevin said as he smiled at Dick.

"Likewise," Dick said shortly and coldly as they shook hands.

"You look nice," Barbara smiled at him, fixing the collar of his shirt, which she started doing ever since they started being _them. _

Dick took her hand and lightly stopped her from doing so, "You too, Barbara."

Barbara noticed Dick's cold attitude towards and pulled her hands back. She gave him a slightly concerned look as she raised an eyebrow. "Kevin, let's go dance," she said, still staring down Dick.

Kevin shrugged, "Sure."

Barbara took Kevin's hand and walked past. Kevin put one arm around Barbara's waist and another in her hand. Barbara noticed Dick's anger as he scoffed and walked out of sight.

Dick had this whole thing planned out for them tonight since it was Christmas Eve. After they left the Ball, he would take her to dinner, some nice place they would've both agreed on, and he would take her back to his apartment and they would've watched a nice Christmas movie and then… something that led him to waking up beside her on Christmas day.

But now that was all goddamn ruined.

"You okay?" Bruce asked as he stood beside with Dick with a drink in his hand.

"I'm great," Dick gritted angrily through his teeth as he watched Kevin and Barbara dance.

"My ass you are," Bruce said as he saw Dick's anger flare as Barbara threw head back laughing because of something that Kevin said. "You should just tell her that you're jealous. I mean, you are her boyfriend."

Dick choked. He didn't know on what, but he surely did. "What are you talking about? Babs and I are just friends."

"Who do you think you are talking to?" Bruce asked as he raised an eyebrow. "Just because you're Nightwing now doesn't mean that I'm not Batman. I know everything."

Dick chuckled at that one lowly. "I don't know what you're talking about, Bruce."

"Okay," Bruce said as he rolled his eyes as he walked away to be with Tim who was talking with Stephanie Brown. "Keep playing dumb while Barbara and Kevin Wilde dance together."

When the song was over, Barbara went to sit down while Kevin went elsewhere. Dick took his chance and sat beside her. "I don't like him."

Barbara scoffed, "I really don't care."

"You're breaking the rules," Dick countered as he crossed his arm.

"What?" Barbara asked, genuinely confused by what he meant by riles. She looked at Dick and saw jealousy in his every action. _He's talking about our relationship. _Barbara began to laugh into her hand.

"What are you laughing at, Barbara?" Dick asked, even angrier than before.

"Dick, you're jealous, aren't you?" Barbara asked amused with this knowledge.

"No, I'm not!" Dick said as he crossed his arms.

Barbara brought him closer as she pulled his collar closer to her mouth. "Honey," Barbara whispered sultry. "He's my cousin."

Dick pulled back and gave her a say-what face. He looked over to Bruce, who just raised his glass to him. Bruce knew, and he was just being a smart ass about it to get Barbara and him together. _Asshole._

"Then… Then why were you dancing like that? Why the hell did he have his hand on your shoulder? Why is he your date?"

Barbara laughed at Dick's jealousy. "Dick, I'm trying to set him up with Bette," said Barbara as she pointed to Kevin and Bette flirting at another table.

Dick groaned as he rubbed his face, "Babs, you kill me."

Barbara smiled at him and got up. She pulled him up and moved him closer to a specific spot on the dance floor. "Oh my goodness," Barbara said sarcastically and dramatically as if she were embarrassed and flustered, putting her hand up to her cheek as if she were flustered.

Dick frowned, "What the hell are you doing?"

People around them began giggling and whispering. Tim rolled his eyes- he saw this way too much at home; he didn't need this. Commissioner Gordon frowned in disapproval.

Barbara took Dick by the tie and pulled him in for a quick, but tender kiss. It took Dick by surprise, but he definitely didn't disapprove of it. But too quickly, Barbara pulled back and pointed upwards to the ceiling with a smirk.

Dick looked up and smiled. There was an intricate little mistletoe hanging between them. "Oh well look at that, Gordon. Seems like we are in the perfect place."


	19. Chapter 19: Revealed

**Revealed**

I've been just banging them out tonight. I don't know why either. Review and prompts please! =)

* * *

During her free period, Barbara stomped through the hallways past the Freshmen, Juniors, Seniors, and her also fellow sophomores who were giving her scared looks. If looks could kill, half of the student body at Gotham Academy would be dead.

Barbara stomped into the gym; it was just before class started. She rolled her eyes and walked into the boy's dressing room like it was nothing.

"Christ, Gordon!" "What're you doing?" "Why are _you _in here?" "Are you crazy?" "So, Gordon, there is a free aisle in the back." "Gorgeous Gordon is in the House!"

Barbara looked through the aisles and passed the half naked boys in the locker room, some traumatized by the fact that a girl had walked in, others relishing it. Then she saw her target.

"Babs?" Dick asked and then sneezed. He was in a pair of sweatpants, shirtless, and had a pair of sneakers on. It wasn't the first time that Barbara had seen him shirtless, but damn, when did he get ripped?

That was beside point.

"Come here you asshole!" Barbara shouted as she pulled him by the ear and out towards the door.

"Babs!" Dick yelled in pain. "Damn, that hurts!"

"Dick Grayson getting man handled by Gordon... again," muttered Nathan, a bit amused.

Barbara didn't let go of his ear until they were outside on the courtyard. Girls were giggling at the sight of shirtless Dick and Dick tried smiling at them, but he was in too much pain to do so. Dick let out another sneeze- he hated fall colds.

"Barbara!" Dick yelled. Barbara finally let go of him once they were in the school garden. Barbara glared at the Freshmen for them to get out. Dick slid on his shirt and said, "What's gotten into you-"

Before Dick could finish his scolding, Barbara smacked him straight across the face with no regret. "The hell is wrong with you, you damn jerk!"

"Me?" Dick yelled as he threw his hands in the air. "You just dragged me by the ear out of the boy's locker room. Do you know how emasculating that feels, Babs?"

"You think that I wouldn't have noticed by now?" Barbara yelled angrily. "You think that I haven't seen the signs the last, Jesus, five years, Dick? I'm not stupid- well shit, I must've been if it took me this long to realize it."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dick asked calmly.

"I know, Dick," hissed Barbara as she shoved him back a little.

"Know what?" Dick asked a bit irritated and confused.

"I know that Robin and you are really good friends!" Barbara hissed.

Dick's eyes widened. He then furrowed his eyebrows together and frowned, "Babs, I've never met the guy."

"No," Barbara said passive aggressively as she frowned. "You haven't because every time that Robin is out, Dick Grayson disappears. Last night, when Robin saved me from the thugs that kidnapped me, he had cold. Like you do right now."

Dick gulped. _Oh god, _Dick thought. _She knows. She really knows. _"Barbara, you're making shit up."

"Stop lying to me!" Barbara shouted at him. "I've been your best friend for five years. We're Sophomores now! You've kept this from me for five years. I know you're Robin and I know Bruce is Batman. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because there is nothing to tell Babs!" Dick yelled back.

Barbara got very irritated, very fast. She pulled down the collar of his shirt and pointed to a scar on his collarbone. "The second time you saved me back when we were eleven. You got scratched by a knife; I suppose Alfred fixed you up." She then pulled up his shirt and pointed to his right side and said, "You saved me from a burning fire when were thirteen. That was the fifth time."

Dick sighed. _I've gotten too involved with her. _

"How long were you going to keep something like this from me?" Barbara asked. "I thought we were best friends."

Dick rubbed the back of his neck. "Everyone has secrets, Barbara."

Barbara shook her head and said, "I didn't keep any from you, Dick. You knew everything about me."

"How can I make it up to you?" Dick asked as he took her wrists to stop her from walking away.

Barbara thought for a moment. "Two things," Barbara said as she withdrew her hands from Dick's grasp. "One: No more secrets."

"Deal," Dick said with a nod. He hated it when Barbara was mad at him. It felt like the whole world was crashing on him.

"Two," Barbara started as she crossed her arms. Dick nodded. Barbara, with a completely serious face, said, "I want in on the vigilante life."


	20. Chapter 20: Siblings Rather than Parents

**Siblings Like Parents**

"Barbara, this is not a good idea," Dick hissed into Barbara's ear.

"Shut up," Barbara hissed back as she threw her arm back and hit Dick's stomach.

Dick rolled his eyes and moved from behind her. He sat down, cross-legged, and put his hands behind to support him. He looked up at the moon and sighed. "Leave the poor kid alone, Babs. He's just on a date with some girl from his class."

Barbara turned around and gave him a mild glare. She sat on the ledge of the roof that they were on. "We're talking about your baby brother, Tim. What if she is a complete bitch!"

"He's got to go through the bad ones to find a good one," Dick shrugged.

Barbara frowned, "He's just a baby though."

Dick rolled his eyes and sat up to look at her. "He's fourteen. I had a girlfriend when I was fourteen and she wasn't a bitch," Dick said as he watched Barbara spy on his little brother and his pretty blond date walking down the night street after the movies.

"I know, I know," Barbara said, trying to sound indifferent rather than somewhat jealous. "You and Zatanna."

Tim and his date walked into a small Chinese place, and of course, Barbara quickly walked towards the side of the building and jumped swiftly off the roof. Dick sighed and followed her. The two landed in the alley. Luckily, both of them were in regular outfits, so they looked like a normal couple.

"Come on," Barbara smiled as she took his hand and began walking down the street.

_She has me running around the town to spy on my little brother's date,_ Dick thought to himself. _I'm officially whipped. _Also, this was the most _Barbara_, not Batgirl, like thing she had done in three weeks since Artemis' death.

Barbara and Dick walked across street and were directly opposite of the Chinese restaurant that Tim and his date where eating. "We'll eat here until we see them leave-"

"OH. MY. GOD."

Barbara and Dick turned around and saw Tim and his pretty date waiting on line to sit.

Dick smirked and whispered so that only Barbara could hear: "Nice going, Honey."

"Tim?" Barbara smiled anxiously as she stepped on Dick's foot. "What a surprise!"

Tim's date was a pretty girl with long wavy blond hair and sky blue eyes. She was a bit shorter than Barbara, and was a bit tinier in bust size. She wore a white t-shirt that was tucked into a teal and purple skirt with a blue jean jacket.

"What. Are. You. Two. Doing. Here?" Tim gritted through his teeth.

"Eating Japanese food," Barbara smiled as she grabbed Dick's wrist as he began walking away slowly. Dick chuckled lightly.

"Were you following us?" Tim asked as he crossed his arms.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about," Barbara said innocently with a shrug.

"I told her it wasn't a good idea," Dick said shortly as he put his hands up in defense.

"Dick!" Barbara frowned.

Tim's date let a small petite giggle.

"It would be rude not to introduce us," Barbara smiled.

Tim rolled his eyes and sighed sarcastically, "Stephanie, these are my parents, Dick and Barbara."

Stephanie looked at him, a bit confused.

"I'm just his older brother," Dick corrected. He then looked at Barbara and bit his lip. "And Barbara is my…" Well, he wanted to say girlfriend, but that wasn't correct. There was also the fact that they were just sex buddies and really good friends-

"Good friend," Barbara smiled.

"Tim and I are friends from school," Stephanie said sweetly. "We hang out in the gym too and hang out at parties sometimes." She added at the end as if it were insinuating something else as she gave a small embarrassed smile.

"What are you two doing at parties, Tim?" Dick asked, suddenly extremely protective of his little brother. "And in the gym?"

Barbara could see that Dick was now going to make this most awkward date for his little brother by asking questions on their personal life. She wasn't going to go that far. She began pulling him away and said, "Oh Dick, we forgot!"

"Forgot what?"

"That thing at your place," Barbara said as she began to pull him away from the restaurant.

Dick frowned, a bit riled up now, "What thing-"

"It was nice meeting you, Stephanie. I'll see you tomorrow, Tim!" Barbara called out with a wave and a smile.

"Babs!" Dick shouted. "I want to ask them more questions-"

"Oh shut up," Barbara snapped. She looked up at him and gave him a smirk. "We did a lot of things at parties and in the gym locker rooms in high school too, Dick."

"We were Juniors; he's a freshman," Dick argued.

"And you don't have enough faith in Tim," smiled Barbara. "_I_ just wanted to know what she was like; you, however, are overreacting like a mother. What Tim does at parties is probably ten times more innocent than what we did. He has a very large sense of innocence."

"And I didn't?" Dick asked.

"Oh please," Barbara scoffed. "The only thing innocent about you back in high school was your virginity. And you know that didn't last long in Junior year."

"You think you're so charming," Dick smirked.

Barbara smiled as she kissed his lips lightly and whispered against his lips, "Trust me, you'll think I'm pretty charming by the end of the night."

"They're really funny," Stephanie smiled as she and Tim sat down in a booth.

"Hilarious," Tim said as he rolled his eyes. "You should see them at my house. Shouting at each other one minute, making out the next."

"I had a feeling like they're more than just friends," Stephanie asked. "They're like your parents."

"Exactly," Tim sighed. "You haven't seen anything until you see them when they think they are alone. Would you want to see your _parents_ make out? Traumatized and scarred for the rest of my life."


	21. Chapter 21: Making Up

**Making Up**

Here's another one! Review please!

* * *

They broke it off once during their freshman year in college- that _relationship _they had. They had gotten into a fight, which they had often gotten into before, but this one was so bad. It left off with Dick yelling at her, telling her to leave if she really wanted to. Barbara left him with a "go screw yourself!"

Everyone knew it was bad; they refused to talk to each other, even see each other for three weeks. So, Jim decided it was a good idea for Barbara to get out. He set her up on a blind date.

"I've actually never been here," Barbara smiled. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a see-through black loose button down shirt; she had a black bando on underneath. She had a pair of black pumps and her hair was let down.

"It's really great," smiled Elliot Hart, an officer that worked at Gotham Narcotics. He was three years older than Barbara, skipped first grade, and was Barbara's date.

Barbara smiled as they sat down at their table. He wasn't a bad guy, Barbara decided. He was genuinely nice, sweet, and fairly good looking. He had coffee-like skin, light brown eyes, and was wearing a button down shirt with jeans.

He just wasn't what she was looking for.

They ate their Italian food, and right before they got the check, hey heard a commotion in the front.

"No, sir, you can only come in if you are going to eat!" "Please, sir, we'll have to call the police!" "Sir, I'm asking you kindly to leave."

Barbara looked over her shoulder, and the sight made Barbara's mouth drop.

"We need to talk right now," Dick said as he stood right in front of Barbara's and Eliot's table.

Barbara glared at him and said irritably, "I'm on a date, Grayson. Can't this wait until later?"

"No," Dick glared back. "We need to talk now, _Gordon._"

"I said no," hissed Barbara.

Eliot got up and said calmly, "Come on, Man. She said she'll talk to you later."

Dick turned to Eliot and asked in an aggravated tone, "Who are you?"

Eliot raised an eyebrow and was about to speak, but Barbara beat him to it.

"My date, Eliot Hart," Barbara said as if it were obvious. She stood up and said, "You _need _to go. Now."

"Not going anywhere until you talk to me," Dick growled as he crossed his arms.

Barbara groaned in aggravation. "I'm not talking to you, Dick! Can't you get the damn picture? You don't get to say sorry after what you said and did to me! So, leave!"

Eliot turned Barbara and said, "No, I'll leave."

Barbara stopped and looked at him, sorry for him that he had to deal with this. "Wait, Eliot-"

Eliot kissed her cheek and said, "I really like you, Barbara. You're a nice girl- it was a nice date too. If you want another one, I'll be up for it, but I don't know if _you_ are up for it. I got the check." Eliot picked up his jacket and walked to the register.

Barbara was left speechless for a long moment. She then turned to Dick and asked, "Are you happy now?" Barbara picked up her jacket and walked out of the restaurant. Dick followed closely behind her.

Dick knew what he just did was bad. Originally, he was going to invite her to his house, make dinner for them because Barbara just could not cook, and then apologize to her like crazy. But when Tim told him that Barbara was on a date; he kind of lost it.

"Barbara," Dick called out when they were on the street. "Wait up! This wasn't how I wanted to do it," Dick tried as he caught up to her. "I… I lost it when I saw you with that guy."

Barbara turned around and said, "Dick, he was a good guy. He had a good job; he's smart, kind and funny. He was a good guy who seemed genuine… unlike you!"

"Barbara, I'm sorry!" Dick called out on the street. "I got angry, I know. And I said things I really didn't mean! Babs, hear me out!"

"No!" Barbara yelled as she kept walking. She turned into an alley that would get to her dorm faster. Dick kept following her. "Leave me alone, Grayson!"

"First of all," Dick started. "A girl, even you, shouldn't be walking around the alleys of Gotham at night. And two, you have to hear me out."

"What makes you think-" Barbara stopped in her tracks at the sight she saw when she turned the corner with Dick right behind her.

There was a young teenage girl who had a black eye and blood, trickling down the side of her face. Behind her was a younger boy, who was crying.

"You two should get out of here," said one of the three guys with a greasy grin.

"Over my dead body," hissed Barbara as she stepped forward.

"That can be arranged for you and your boyfriend," said another voice as he came up from behind and put a gun to the back of Barbara's head along with Dick. "They saw too much."

"Get against the wall," shouted one of the guys behind Dick and Barbara.

The girl looked up at Dick and Barbara, not knowing whether to thank them for distracting the assholes from punching or say sorry to them for walking into the wrong alley at the wrong time.

"Are you okay," Dick asked as he got down to his knees.

"Get up!" One of the guys shouted as he shot gun at Dick's side, far enough not to hit him, just scare him.

"Do you even know how to work that thing?" Dick asked irritably as he got up and stood up against the wall next to Barbara. One man patted Dick down and another patted Barbara down.

"Stop touching her," Dick hissed.

"Gonna stop me?" The man who was patting down Barbara smiled as he reached her hips and slipped a hand on her back pocket.

Barbara rolled her eyes and said, "Get off of me."

The man smiled at her and pulled out her wallet that was in her pocket. He began skimming through her wallet.

"Richard Grayson," one man said, amused. "He's Bruce Wayne's kid! He must be worth a lot!"

"And she's Barbara Gordon," smirked another man. Barbara and Dick counted, there were seven men. "The Commissioner's daughter. We don't even need the kids at all!"

"Oh god, here we go again," Barbara murmured as she rolled her eyes. "Just let the kids go, asshole, you have us."

One of the seven walked up to Barbara and grabbed her cheeks tightly with one hand. "Call me asshole one more time!"

"Barbara," hissed Dick. "Will you listen to me now?"

Barbara spit on the guy's face and said, "Depends on what you have to say."

"Maneuver seven?" Dick said, feeling very angry now that someone touched Barbara's face like that.

"Got it," smirked Barbara. She kicked the gun out of the guy's hand and ran at Dick.

As Barbara kicked her guy, Dick punched his guy in the face and prepared to lift Barbara. Barbara jumped into his hand as he lifted her up. She managed to hit two of guys due to Maneuver seven. Barbara hit another in the balls as Dick kicked one in the throat. Within two minutes, all of the guys with guns were down.

Barbara then ran over to the boy, who was crying and scared. "Are you okay?"

The boy nodded as he wiped his tears away. "Thank you." Barbara picked him up and hugged him tightly as he kept crying.

Dick walked over to the girl who was shaking from fear. Dick looked at the bruise on the girl's cheek and the cut on her forehead. "You'll be okay."

"Thank you so much," the girl said, still shaky.

"No problem- Barbara!" Dick called out as he saw one of the men take Barbara by the hair and pull her back. He wrapped an arm around her, cocked the gun, and pointed it at Barbara's temple.

"tell me I won't pull this trigger!" hissed the man. Blood was streaming down his face and he had this wild gaze in his eyes. "You're pretty little girlfriend will have a bullet in her head if you take one wrong move."

Dick stood up and put his hands in the air as a sign that he won't attack him. "She isn't my girlfriend, but I swear, if you don't let her go in five seconds, I will put a bullet through neck. And the thing about getting shot in the neck, it doesn't kill you instantly. It will kill you a little more slowly as the blood trickles from your neck, you being to loose consciousness, and you feel like you can't breath. Let her go."

"You aren't in the position to be making demands-" Before he could finish, Barbara managed to kick the guy in the balls, but she wasn't face enough to stop a bullet.

Dick pushed her aside and fell.

Barbara swiftly kicked the guy in the face and she kicked him swiftly so he was unconscious.

"Oh my god," Barbara said worriedly as she ran over to Dick. "Dick, you've got to stay with me! Stay with me, Dick!"

The teenage girl gulped and pulled out her cellphone from a stray purse. "911? Yes! Someone got shot! Please come as quickly as possible! Please, hurry up."

The boy crawled over to Dick and sat beside Barbara. "Is he going to be okay, Lady?"

"He better be or I'll kill him," hissed Barbara.

"Babs," Dick groaned as Barbara was searching for where he got hit.

"Yeah, Dick?" Barbara asked urgently as she pressed her hand against his side where he had been hit.

"I really am sorry about those things I said to you," groaned Dick. "I've meant to say a lot of things to you before I died-"

"Oh shut up!" Barbara yelled at him. She adjusted herself so that her face was right in front of his and put one hand on his cheek. "You listen well, Grayson. I forgive you! I really do! That fight was also my fault, but I just wouldn't admit it. The last three weeks had been hell. The ambulance is coming and they're going to fix you. And then after that I promise you, there is going to be a lot, I repeat a lot, of make-up sex! Got it, Dick?"

Dick let out a weak chuckle as the ambulance arrived. They came and picked up Dick and put him on a bed. The two children were put on ambulance beds as well. Barbara promised them that she would see them at the hospital, but she was going to ride with Dick.

"Ma'am, who are you?" One of the EMTs asked.

Barbara looked at him like he was actually stopped. "I'm Barbara Gordon. He's my best friend," Barbara said sharply.

"I'm sorry," the EMT said. "Only family is allowed to ride."

Barbara groaned loudly in frustration. No way was she going to let the EMTs just ride off with her best friend that she just made up with. "Look, buddy! I'm sleeping with him! He's my boyfriend! Let me on with him right now!" Barbara shouted and lied about the boyfriend thing.

From the inside, Dick chuckled, "Oh Barbara."

Barbara got in and sat beside him and held his hand. "God, if you could only apologize like a regular person we wouldn't be here. Batman, Nightwing, Robin, or Batgirl would've saved those kids like regular people, but you can't apologize like a regular person."

Dick smiled and squeezed her hand. "You promised me a lot of sex when I recover, Barbara," Dick groaned, still smiling. "I'm going to make you keep your promise."

Barbara kissed his hand tightly and murmured against his skin, "Shut up and just get better first."


	22. Chapter 22: First Time

**First Time**

**A/N:** So, I have recently read through my fanfic and I've noticed similarities to another, along with this author, creating copying problems. Even though this author respectfully and politely did not point names- which I appreciate and respect greatly- I feel like it is me who has caused this copying problem. So, to this author, I just wanted to say that I am sooooooo sorry because I felt legitimately terrible. It was never my intention to copy work from another and I promise that it will never ever happen again because I really do like this author's work. Also, I am also sorry for this long awaited apology- I was not near my computer all day, but I was near my phone, which allowed me to see the problem. Once again, I feel really terrible, and I'm sorry about all of this.

This one was requested by a Guest, and personally, this one was bound to come up. So here it is. Review and send prompts please. Also, I'm not going to be updating as much. I've recently started a summer job and a college pysch class at NYU. So, bear with me please.

* * *

"Gahhhh!" Barbara groaned as she glared at question number 14. She just hated homework and school. She really did. It was boring as hell.

"You're being dramatic again," Dick said as he put his pencil down and looked at Barbara who lying across his bed.

"Dick," Barbara moaned as she faced him. "How do you deal with this? It's so… so boring! History literally puts me to sleep." Barbara put her face into her arms and snuggled into the bed.

Dick shrugged and he looked at the question. "The answer is C, Babs."

Barbara took her pencil and attempted to write C on her paper without looking at her paper. "Pass me a cookie," Barbara said, her hand extended forward, waiting to receive a cookie.

Dick scoffed and said, "Get them yourself, Babs."

Barbara groaned and lifted her head up. She slid off the bed a little and grabbed a cookie.

Five minutes later, Barbara was still on question number 14.

"Pass the eraser," Dick asked as he put his hand, waiting to receive the eraser. "It's right next to you."

Barbara lifted her head and teased, "Get it yourself, _Dick_."

Dick chuckled and stood up. He looked on the bed and saw that it was under Barbara stomach. He leaned forward and Barbara turned around so the front of her body was now facing his, and she was under him.

Their eyes connected for a moment and within two seconds, they were making-out. Dick placed both of his knees on either side of Barbara and his forearms were resting by her head. Barbara wrapped her arms around Dick's neck and she moaned as he kissed her.

Dick's mouth trailed down to her jawline and then her neck, where he began to suck diligently. Barbara sighed and curled her toes at the feeling. She reached to the buttons on Dick's shirt and began unbuttoning. In return, Dick began fumbling with Barbara's shirt. But what made him return to reality was when Barbara began fumbling with her own pants.

Dick pulled back and looked at her as he panted. "Babs…"

"Dick," Barbara panted as she moved a stray hair from her face.

"A-are you sure you want to do this?" Dick asked, unsure himself. Dick had already lost his to a senior girl earlier in Junior year. Sure, he wanted to do it with Barbara, but he did not want to force her ever. "You can only loose it once."

"I know that girls have this dream of doing it with someone after they are married, but I want to do it with someone I trust," Barbara murmured as she pulled Dick back down. "And you pretty much fit my criteria since we have been making out behind doors for the last four months. And you've been my friend since we were nine… Who else can I trust that much?"

Dick murmured as he kissed her sweetly, "I won't let you down, Gordon."

Barbara sighed as she leaned against Dick's bare chest. No one had heard them because they were the only ones there. Alfred had the day off and went to spend it elsewhere, Tim had a study date with some girl, and Bruce was in Spain for Bruce Wayne type things. So, they had all space in the world.

Dick rubbed a hand against her bare back and kissed the top of her head.

Barbara sat up, wiped the sweat from her head, and let out a small shaky breath.

"You okay?" Dick asked, still rubbing her bare back.

"Mm-hm," Barbara murmured as she clutched her knees.

"That wasn't a real answer," Dick murmured carefully.

"It felt… weird in the beginning," said Barbara as she looked back down at Dick, not making eye contact though. "But at the end… it felt… right."

Dick sat up beside her and kissed her cheek. She still refused to make eye contact with Dick. Barbara looked up at him as he kissed her forehead. "So is this what it has become-"

"DICK! I got a hundred and two on my math test- OH MY GOD!" Tim said as he ran through the door.

"Tim!" Dick shouted as Barbara swiftly hid under the covers in pure embarrassment.

"God," Barbara said as she murmured under the covers. She felt all the blood rush to her face; she was never ever going to be able to face Tim again. Poor boy was only eleven.

"Oh my god!" Tim kept saying as if it were the only thing to keep him sane. He squatted to the floor and kept murmuring "Oh my god."

"Master Timothy," Alfred sighed as he came into the picture. "I told you to wait until Master Dick and Miss Barbara came out of his room to tell him your achievement."

"You…" Tim said shakily as he pointed at Dick who was pulling up his jeans. "And… Barbara… Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god."

"Tim," Dick sighed as he helped him up. "I'll be down there in a second. Go with Alfred. He'll make you some cookies?" Dick went on as he gave Alfred a weak smile.

"Of course," Alfred said with a nod as he pushed Tim away from the room. "I'll make a batch of sugar cookies and chocolate chip. You're favorite, Master Timothy."

Dick closed the door and looked to Barbara. She was slid up from under the covers and murmured, "That… that was so embarrassing…"

"He shouldn't have run in my room like that," shrugged Dick. He sat beside Barbara as she put on her clothes.

"Poor Tim," murmured Barbara with a sigh. "He's only a baby."

"He'll learn about it sooner or later," smiled Dick as he kissed her lips.


	23. Chapter 23: Selfish Feelings

**Selfish Feelings**

This is my longest one yet, so be prepared. Requested by LaceInPink. Review please!

* * *

"Crap," Barbara moaned on the sunny morning of the late June day. Her stomach felt as if someone put a bomb in there and she was now experiencing the aftershocks. She threw two advils in her mouth and chugged it down with some water.

She walked into her History class and sat in her seat. She set her bags down and snuggled her face into her arms, trying to suppress the groans of pain.

"Barbara," Bette said in a worried tone as she sat in the seat beside her. "You're green."

"Yeah," Barbara moaned, her head still snuggled in her arms for comfort. "I feel like crap. Like legit crap."

"Are you okay? Did you eat something nasty?" Bette tried as she patted Barbara's back.

Barbara sighed, "I cooked Ramen for myself last night-"

"Pause!" Bette shouted. She then moved her seat closer to Barbara and asked, as if she were completely stupid, "_You_ cooked for yourself? Barbara, babe, you're a wonderful person, but you and cooking aren't friends. I'm still recovering from last year's cookie attempt."

"Shut up, Bette," hissed Barbara.

Dick walked through the doors to their class and immediately noticed Barbara. He sat in his seat beside her and looked at Bette. He mouthed to her, _Is she ok? _

"Dumbass tried to cook for herself," Bette scolded.

Dick shook his head and let out a shiver. "Babs, I'm still slightly traumatized from last year's cookies-"

"Shut it, Grayson," hissed Barbara.

"Ok class!" Mr. Colt, their English teacher said as he walked through the door. "Notebooks and pens out. Kane, back to your seat."

Bette walked away and patted Barbara's shoulder as Barbara sat up and groaned loudly in pain.

The class went by fairly normal, except for the fact that Barbara felt like she was dying. Her stomach was in pain and she felt like dying. However, half way through the class, Barbara felt her stomach churn exceptionally violently and felt a lump in her throat that desperately needed to get out.

"I need to throw up," Barbara murmured as she stood up and clasped her hand over her mouth.

"Babs, are you ok?" Dick asked, taken back as he reached out for her, but she ran away.

"Gordon!" Colt called after her.

Barbara ran into the closest girl's room, into the stall, then locked the door, and preceeded to throw up.

After Barbara was finished, she felt utterly relieved first of all. She wiped her mouth with some toilet paper and flushed the toilet. "God…"

She walked over to the bathroom sink and washed her hands thoroughly and splashed some water on her face.

No, Barbara couldn't cook, but she could put water into a bowl along with a package of ramen, and then put it into microwave. She was capable of that. Also, she had been eating that for what, the last week. Why did she suddenly get sick?

_Guess I'm pregnant, _Barbara thought sarcastically. But she immediately regretted thinking that. It fit. These last two weeks had been so weird. She was getting cramps; her body hurt more than usual; she had crazy dreams; she kept craving ramen; and the headaches hurt like a mother… She missed her period this month too.

"Oh no," Barbara said as she abruptly turned off the water. She was pregnant… with Dick's baby.

But they were always _so _careful. They had been doing this for more than a year now. Dick always wore a condom, they made sure of it.

Things could've gone wrong though. It could've tore by accident…

Barbara stood up shakily and gulped. She didn't want to scare Dick, just in case if she was wrong.

Barbara didn't know what to feel- she felt confused and lost more than anything right now. She wasn't stupid- she knew that in situations like these, the guy would sometimes… run. But this was Dick, her best friend. What the hell would he do?

After school, Barbara quickly ran from Dick and Bette and said she felt sick and wanted to go home. Dick was about to offer to drive her home, but she was gone. Barbara didn't look at him in the eye all day- she didn't think she could.

Barbara ran over to the closest drug store and bought a pregnancy test. She went to the nearest Barnes and Nobles to do her business. "Please be negative. Please be negative."

Barbara gave it a couple of minutes like it said it would. Barbara paced around the bathroom until she looked at it.

It was a pink plus.

Barbara stared at it for the longest time. Right now, she hated the color pink more than anything else. She put it into the light hoping that it will magically change colors.

No, it stayed a pink plus.

_I have to tell him, _Barbara decided as she walked out of Barnes and Nobles. She took a picture of it, just to make sure she wasn't crazy. She threw the stick into the back into the box and threw it in the garbage in the bathroom.

Dick had Fridays off from being at The Team and Nightwing, unless emergencies were happening. So he normally hung around school with some of the guys on Friday at the gym or the swimming pool.

Barbara found him at the gym. He was with Nathan, Brian, and Max. He was hanging off the parallel bars. Dick noticed her immediately and swiftly hopped from the bars.

"How are you feeling?" Dick asked as he wiped a towel across his the base of his neck.

"Dick," Barbara said, a bit seriously. "We need to talk."

"Shoot," Dick said casually with a shrug, not really noticing Barbara's serious tone of voice.

"In private." Something in Barbara's voice made Dick worry. He nodded and put down his towel. They walked out of the gym and into an empty classroom.

Barbara closed the door, to ensure no one heard what she was about to say.

"Barbara," Dick frowned. "You're beginning to scare me."

Barbara took a deep breath and said, "I… I'm pregnant, Dick."

Dick froze and then looked at her, trying to see her lying face, but there was no lying face. Barbara was completely serious. "Barbara, don't play with me."

"I have morning sickness, my period is late, my body hurts, and I've been having strange dreams," Barbara sighed as she looked down at her feet. "Dick, I'm pregnant with your… baby."

Dick sat down in a chair and ran his fingers through his hair. He didn't believe it. They had been so careful to make sure no one knew about them, and more importantly, that they weren't having sex.

"Are you sure its mine?" Dick asked, still trying to comprehend what was going on.

He was slapped.

"Ok," Dick groaned, rubbing his cheek. "That was rude. I apologize."

Barbara glared at him and crossed her arms. "I don't know how you can make this into some kind of joke. Dick, we are still in high school! What's going to happen!"

Dick got up and said, "We are graduating in two weeks, Barbara. We've already gotten into Gotham University, and on promised scholarships. They can't take those away from us just because we have a…" Dick gulped and managed to utter the word: kid.

"Dick," Barbara said as she walked up to him. "There is something in my body that is half you and half me. I need to know what you want to do about it!"

"Barbara," Dick said calmly. "I… I can't make a decision for you like that. It's your body."

"I'm not asking for you to make a call," Barbara countered with a glare. "I'm asking you what do you want to do about it."

Dick took her face and kissed her lips. Something about this kiss, more so than the other kisses, made Barbara shiver. He just was so geniuine about it and so honest, so caring; it was so new to her. "I'll be perfectly content with whatever you want to do."

After a long moment, Barbara looked back at him and said, "Dick, I… Trust me, I'm all for that pro-choice stuff, but I don't think I can. I don't think I could abort…_this." _Barbara didn't know why she couldn't abort this child- she promised herself if she ever got pregnant when she was too young, she'd get an abortion, but something about this kid- Dick's kid- made her think twice.

Dick took a second, licked his dry lips and nodded. "Tomorrow is Saturday? Want to skip movie day and get things sorted?"

Barbara nodded after a moment. "Ok."

"I'll pick you up at like twelve," Dick said as he opened the door for her. "Want me to drive you home?"

"No," Barbara shook her head. "Fresh air would be a good thing right now."

Dick nodded and rubbed his neck. _This is unreal, _Dick thought to himself. Barbara was pregnant… with his kid. And tomorrow, they were going to sort it out. Lord, this is not what he had expected for the summer.

Dick bent down and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Barbara nodded, "okay."

The next afternoon, Barbara and Dick walked into the Gotham Youth Clinic. It was a small open-to-the-public clinic for people under the age of 21. No costs were charged and it was very secretive, but it was rare that you'd ever see the prince and princess of Gotham walk in together. So, Barbara and Dick wore sunglasses.

"Welcome to Gotham Youth Clinic," smiled the woman behind the desk. "How can I help you today?"

Barbara sighed, "I need to talk to counselor about… pregnancy." She said the last word extremely quickly.

"Of course," the woman said; she was used to this- shy and embarrassed teenagers walking in and not wanting to talk about it at the front desk much. She looked up towards Dick, who was looking around at the few people in the clinic. "He's here _with_ you?"

Barbara got what she meant and Barbara nodded.

"I need both of you to fill out this form," said the woman as she got two clipboards, two forms, and two pens. "For when you come back for your next appointment."

Barbara and Dick took their forms and thanked the woman. They went to sit in the waiting area with another girl. She was maybe the same age or a year older than Dick and Barbara. She had an adorable little boy, maybe Four, sitting next to her playing with his Batman figurine. She was much more pregnant than Barbara.

They filled out the papers quickly. Dick got up and took Barbara's. "Want some water?"

"Sure," Barbara nodded with a weak smile. Dick smiled at her back and walked away.

"It was nice of your boyfriend to come with you," smiled the girl. "Most guys run the moment they hear baby. Lucky."

Barbara chuckled, "Thanks, but he's just my friend."

The girl frowned out of confusion. She noticed that both Barbara and Dick had filled out forms, so they were both in on this. The girl leaned in towards Barbara and said, "Babe, let me give you some advice from someone who had been through her fair share of bad guys."

Barbara listened as she crossed her legs.

"You should be," the girl said bluntly. "If he isn't your boyfriend and he still comes to this place, he's a keeper. Those guys are rare." The girl picked up her son from the ground and put him on her lap. "Plus, he's pretty good looking."

Barbara chuckled weakly, "He's just my friend."

The girl smiled as she saw Dick pass the woman at the desk a large sum of money, for discretion from the press and others she assumed. Dick walked back with two glasses of water in his hands, and a juice box in the other. He passed one to Barbara, to the girl- both thanked him-, and crouched down beside the young boy. "Would you like a juice box?"

The boy turned to Dick and smiled, "Yup!"

Dick passed him the juice box and the boy took it and opened it immediately.

"And what do we say back, Cory?" The girl said as she tapped her son with her free hand.

"Shank chu," the boy said as he was sipping his juice rapidly.

Dick and Barbara laughed together as the mother let out a pleasant sigh. "Four year olds, Man," the mother sighed.

"Four and a half, Man!" Cory corrected his mom as he turned around.

"You're right, Cory. I'm sorry," said his mom as he patted his son lightly on the head.

Dick noticed the Batman figurine and asked kindly, "A batman fan, eh? Y'know, Batman saved this girl a couple of times-"

"Shut it, Dick," hissed Barbara as she frowned at him.

"You met Batman?" Cory asked, delighted. "Is he nice?"

Barbara nodded. _Nice isn't the adjective I would use. _"Yes," Barbara nodded. "He's a good person."

"So Batman is your favorite superhero?" Dick asked curiously.

The boy shook his head. "He's my second."

"But you have a batman figurine," said Dick, confused.

"Batman was my favorite for a loooong time," said Cory as he looked at Batman. "But I like Nightwing now. He has a cool costume. I want a figurine of him so baddddddd!"

The mom looked at Barbara and mouthed, "Next birthday."

Barbara smiled, "I really _like_ Nightwing too."

Dick smirked to himself and sat next to Barbara. "Nightwing is pretty cool."

"I know! I know!" The boy said as he hopped up and down on his mother's lap.

"Ms. Delilah Kingston?" The nurse asked as she walked into the waiting room.

The mom set Cory down and began to get up carefully. Dick got up and helped her up slowly. "Thank you," Delilah smiled. "Come on Cory. It's mommy's turn."

"This is when we get to look at my new little sister in your tummy?" Cory asked excitedly as he jumped up and down.

"Yup," smiled Delilah as she took his hand. She looked down at Barbara and smirked, "You've got yourself a gentleman. A keeper."

Barbara chuckled, "I'll keep it in mind."

Dick looked at Barbara and raised an eyebrow, "You'll keep it mind? Ouch, Babs, my feelings."

Barbara smirked to herself. The last five minutes replayed in Barbara's mind. Dick was so good with kids; he would make such a good dad. He was just naturally good with kids: he knew what to say, what to do. Also, he seemed so happy with them. Maybe this wasn't as crazy as she thought it would be. Still crazy, but not as crazy as she anticiapted.

"Gordon, Grayson?" A different nurse called out.

The meeting told them about the ultrasound. Barbara was seven weeks pregnant- she was just a late show-er. They would come again in two weeks to see how things were going.

"Are we really doing this?" Barbara asked as they got into the car.

"Are you regretting it?" Dick asked worried now.

"No," said Barbara. "But, Dick, this is going to be a lot of work. I'm living in the dorms, and aren't you? How is this going to work? Are we just going to switch off? In dorms?"

Dick furrowed his eyes together. "Babs, didn't I tell you? Bruce got me a penthouse as my graduation present."

"A PENTHOUSE?" Barbara asked, amazed and surprised.

"Yeah," said Dick with a nod. "Looking over Gotham Park."

"Holy crap!" Barbara said, still amazed.

"So, last night, I was kind of thinking…" Dick trailed on as he started the car. "Since, we're both going to college, and we now are having this… _baby. _Maybe… you can just… move in?"

Barbara turned to him slowly and saw that Dick looked so nervous. He had one hand rubbing the back of his neck and the other carefully maneuvering through Gotham traffic. "You just asked me to move in with you?"

"Why are you so surprised?" Dick asked, nervous. "I mean, Barbara, we're sleeping together. I know, we aren't together _together_, and we don't have to be, but like roommates… why not make it easier on the kid?"

Barbara smiled, "Ok…"

They decided not to tell anyone until Barbara began showing some more. No one noticed either, except that Barbara and Dick had gotten even closer than they were before. They were actually inseparable now. He would come up behind her and just hug her, which made Barbara blush immensely. People would gossip. Dick also got so much more protective of her. During missions, Dick would always have Barbara's back in someway. He would never let anyone hit her stomach, and this over protective crap began to piss Barbara off, but Dick kept on claiming it was for the baby. Dick made her promise that once she began really showing, she would go on no more missions or stakeouts, which really pissed Barbara off.

One day, Barbara came over to Dick's apartment during late August. They were about to start college soon- and Barbara was now four months pregnant. She was showing ever so slightly, but no one was really paying attention, so they decided to wait a little bit longer. Barbara was so afraid of telling her father, and Dick just didn't know how Bruce would react.

"God," Barbara smiled as she looked out of the glass walls and out to the terrace. "It's gorgeous here!"

Dick watched her from behind the counter of the kitchen; she was in the living room. He poured some lemonade for her and passed it to her. Dick sighed as he sat on the new black couch she helped pick out.

"What's wrong?" Barbara asked as she sat beside him.

Dick groaned and threw his head back after he took a sip. "Two months, Babs! Two months without sex with you! Kill me!" He took her by the shoulders and began shaking her lightly. "How am I supposed to survive for five more months?"

Before all of this happened, Dick was on a more much more consistent schedule when it came to sex with Barbara. They always managed to do it at least once a week. The longest they went without sex was when the Riddler shot Dick in the side. Two weeks without sex killed both of them.

Barbara laughed at him. She set her lemonade down after she took another sip. She crawled on his lap, wrapped her arms around his neck, and wrapped her legs around his waist. "We can still make out though," Barbara murmured as she pressed quick kisses to his neck.

Dick held onto Barbara's hips and struggled to speak properly. "B-babs, t-that's only g-going to t-turn me o-on and then what am I going t-to do with that?"

Barbara frowned and pulled back. "Shut up, Dick," hissed Barbara before she kissed his lips. "You talk way too much."

They kissed for a full minute before Barbara pulled back. "Laundry!" She squealed as she hopped off of him and ran away.

"Come on," Dick groaned as he face palmed himself.

Barbara turned off the laundry machine in the room. She walked out and looked around.

She was lost again.

She took a right and then a left, and was faced with a door that she hadn't seen before. She pushed it open, praying for a way back to the living room, but she didn't get it.

She walked into a room with a yellow celining that had just been painted. There was nothing in there, but Barbara noticed a piece of paper by the door. She picked it up and saw that it was little floor plan -

Barbara screamed as Dick pulled her away, and took the paper out of her hand. He quickly locked the door. "Christ, Dick. You scared me," Barbara panted as she clutched her heart.

"This prego thing really makes you more dramatic," murmured Dick as he shoved the piece of paper into his back pocket.

"What's that piece of paper?"

"None of your business," said Dick as he walked away quickly.

"Hey, I'm moving in," countered Barbara. "Also, I can probably unlock that door with a bobby pin."

"It's nothing, Barbara," said Dick as he ran a little faster.

"Grayson!" Barbara called after him.

Dick reappeared with his iphone and smiled at her. "Come on, it's your fourth month picture."

"You really are persistent about this," Barbara said as she shook her head and lifted to top of her show; she then turned to the side. Dick took a quick picture.

"You're beginning to show," Dick smiled as he showed her a picture. Her lower abdomen had a little stick out.

"I kind of am," smiled Barbara. She kissed his cheek. "If I want this baby to have one thing, I want it to have your eyes."

"Nah," Dick murmured. "It's going to be a girl with your eyes. Paternal instincts." He tapped his head with his finger. Barbara rolled her eyes.

"Maternal instincts beat out paternal," smirked Barbara. "And Maternal says a boy with your eyes."

Dick picked her up and kissed her. "Good looking kid either way."

* * *

"God," Dick groaned as he picked up his persistently ringing phone. It was four in the morning; why in God's name was anyone calling him at this hour. "Grayson speaking," Dick croaked.

"Mr. Grayson," said a female voice that he vaguely recognized. "It's Jane Karevs from Gotham Youth Clinic."

Dick sat straight up and asked, "What's wrong?"

There was a long awkward pause. "Ms. Gordon called us about an hour ago. She was crying and told us she was covered in blood. We picked her up and brought her here. I'm sorry, Mr. Grayson, but Ms. Gordon had a miscarriage."

Dick's jaw dropped; he swore his heart did too. He couldn't think for a minute. But Barbara was perfectly fine when she left him at nine. She wanted to go home and pack some more. She was fine- perfectly happy too. How…

"Why wasn't I informed of this early?" Dick asked angrily as he got up from his couch.

"Ms. Gordon asked us to wait until we were sure," said Jane. "She didn't want to freak you out for no reason if she was wrong."

"And what the hell am I now?" Dick countered back angrily as he threw on a shirt.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Grayson-"

"Whatever," Dick hissed into the phone. "Is she still there?"

"Yes," Jane replied. "Right now, she's getting the fetus removed."

Dick cursed loudly. "I'm on my way." He clicked the phone off and punched the closest wall in sight.

* * *

Barbara felt unstable, tired, and most of all, empty. She began putting on her regular clothes again. Her body hurt now. It felt like everything was wrong. She just wanted it back. She wanted it back so much more than she had planned she would ever want it back.

Her _baby _was gone in a matter of seconds. How? The doctors just said things like this happen, more commonly in the first trimester, which Barbara was just finishing up.

"You don't have to leave yet, Miss Gordon," said a nurse. "You can stay and recuperate if you'd like-"

"No thank you," Barbara said, her voice was lifeless. "I'd prefer to go home."

"Is there anyone you want us to call to take you home?" The nurse asked sympathetically.

"No thank you," said Barbara as she slid her shirt on and began buttoning it.

"I'm very sorry for your loss, Miss Gordon," said the nurse before she left the room.

_At least that's the last time I'll ever have to hear someone say that, _thought Barbara as she buttoned up the last button. She slipped on her flip-flops and walked out of the room.

_Dick, _Barbara thought. He was going to be heartbroken. He wouldn't admit it, but Dick was looking forward to having a child. And because he wanted to, so was Barbara.

Barbara wouldn't admit, but somewhere deep down inside, she wanted to have Dick's baby more than anything. She wanted Dick to have a family, so he could have another chance at normalcy.

She walked out of the restricted area and into the waiting area. Barbara's mouth dropped when she saw Dick sitting in the waiting room at 5:45 in the morning. His head was in his hands and he was looking towards the ground.

"Barbara…" Dick murmured as he looked up at her back. She was at the counter now, signing some papers.

Dick got up and followed her. "Barbara, wait a second," Dick called after her as she walked down the street on the gray August day.

Barbara stopped and looked up at him. She still looked dead. Her normal firey spark in her eyes was gone. Dick took her hands and pulled her in for a hug that she couldn't muster up the strength to hug him back. "Why didn't you call me?"

"Didn't want scare you if we were wrong," she said blandly.

Dick pulled back and was about to say something, but Barbara spoke first.

"There's no reason for you to stay," Barbara muttered as she looked down. "You should go home and get some sleep. You look like hell."

There was a silent moment that Dick truly hated. "Babs," Dick tried again. "Let me drive you home-"

"No," said Barbara as she pulled her arms back. She couldn't bear to look at him some more. He was probably breaking down inside. She couldn't deal with the fact that she was the cause of her best friend breaking down. He must've hated her too. "I want to walk."

"It's 5:45 in the morning, Barbara," Dick said. "Come on, Barbara."

"No," Barbara said a bit more sternly. "Please leave me alone." She walked away from him and walked down the street without looking back.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Tim asked as he noticed Dick's unusually quiet and somber attitude as they sat in the movie theater of the Wayne Mansion.

Dick didn't respond. He just stared aimlessly at his hands, which were folded in his lap.

"Dick?" Tim tried again, now very worried. He had been like this for the last two days.

No response.

Bruce walked in, noticing his son's attitude. He sat next to him and asked, "How's Barbara? I haven't heard from her in days."

Dick looked at Bruce, and Bruce didn't physically show it, but he was surprised by the sorrow in Dick's eyes. Dick then slowly looked back at his hands and clenched them into fists. Dick kicked the rolling cushion from the line of seats to the wall where the screen was in a swift motion that made a loud thud.

"Tim, I need to speak with Dick alone," Bruce said in his normal stern voice.

Tim nodded, patted his brother on the shoulder, and walked out.

Bruce leaned forward and asked, "You really thought that I didn't know Barbara was pregnant with your kid? Dick, I own Gotham Youth Clinic and I have access to everything from the cave. I was waiting for you guys to tell Jim and me. What happened?"

Dick looked back at Bruce and said, "Barbara had a miscarriage."

Bruce sat back in his chair and sighed, "I'm sorry, Dick."

"Barbara," Dick muttered. "I've never seen her look so dead, Bruce. It's like all of the life inside of her disappeared along with the baby. I just want her to be happy again."

"Mothers who have had miscarriages sometimes feel like it is their fault," Bruce said slowly. "She's going through a rough time. You should just be there for her."

"She… told me she wanted to be alone," Dick sighed. "She wouldn't look at me."

"She probably thought that you would hate for what she thought she had done," Bruce said as he got up. "Go to tell her that you don't."

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want anything, Barbara?" Jim asked as he left her room.

"Yes," Barbara said indifferently, still facing the wall on her bed in her large Gotham University sweater.

Jim had been worried out of his mind these last two days. Barbara disappeared in the middle of night, saying that she needed some air; her bed was stripped; and came back at seven in the morning. She fixed her bed, took a shower, and went right back to bed. She didn't leave her room unless she had to use the bathroom, shower, or eat an apple. Literally, she would only eat an apple these last two days.

"Ok, I'm leaving," said Jim as he walked down the stairs. He opened the door, and outside was Richard Grayson.

"Grayson?" Jim asked, surprised.

"Oh hi, Commissioner Gordon," said Dick. "I just came to check up on Barbara."

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Jim asked as his eyes widened. "She wont talk to me! She's been lying in her bed for the last two days, and just stayed there. I cant get her out of the house. It's scaring me, Grayson."

"I don't really know," Dick lied perfectly. "I'll try and talk to her."

Jim put a hand on his shoulder. "Good luck, Grayson. I have to go to work again," said Jim as he smiled at him.

Dick walked into the house as Jim walked out. Dick maneuvered his way through the Gordon household with ease. He saw that Barbara's door was opened slightly.

Barbara was lying with one sheet over her body, the AC was on cold, and she looked dead.

Dick took off his shoes. He lifted up the sheet and slid in beside her. Unlike he expected, Barbara didn't tell him to get out and leave her alone. She let him stay, but her breath did pause for a moment.

Dick wrapped an arm around her waist and put one under his head. He pulled her closer to him and kissed the nape of her neck, which made Barbara shudder. "Want to come back to my place and I'll cook a proper meal for you?" Dick offered quietly into her ear.

She bit her lip and shifted her body and looked at him. She looked at his eyes and saw that little baby boy she had seen since the day she found out she was pregnant. "I'm sorry, Dick," murmured Barbara, a single tear falling from her eye.

"Why are you apologizing?" Dick asked as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I know how much you wanted that baby," Barbara muttered as she looked down at his chin. "That room was for him wasn't it? Dick, honestly, you would've been a great father. You deserve to be happy and have a family. You might be young, but you know what you're doing. And I'm sorry that I took that away from you."

Dick lifted her chin and wiped a tear away from her cheek. "Barbara, don't you dare blame yourself. This wasn't your fault. It happens, and it's not fair. But it wasn't you in the slightest. Got it, Gordon?"

Dick pressed his lips against hers and he managed to wrap his arms around her shoulders as she slithered her arms around his back.

"Let's get you some real food," Dick smiled at her as he began to get out the bed.

Barbara looked at him as she swung her legs to the edge of the bed. "Dick?"

Dick looked down at her and raised an eyebrow as he put on his shoes.

"Can we… we stay what were… before all of this happened?" Barbara asked as she stood up. "No awkwardness."

"It's only awkward until someone says it's awkward," smirked Dick in a teasing tone. Barbara smiled back

Barbara decided not to tell him that one of the reasons why she wanted Dick's child was so that she could get even closer to him. She could feel it; she was slowly falling for him. But she didn't want to ruin what they had going for them now because of her selfish feelings.

Dick decided not to tell her that one of the reason why he wanted the child was that he was in love with Barbara and the child would be proof to everyone. He wanted her, and he would take whatever he got at this point. But he didn't want to ruin what they had going for them now because of his selfish feelings.


	24. Chapter 24: Long Time No See

**Long Time No See**

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was busy and kind of unmotivated, but here we go. I might add a sequel to this one. Enjoy and Review!

* * *

"Hey Dick," called out Detective Adam Johnson from one of the interrogation rooms. "You have a teenage daughter right?"

Dick nodded as he took a sip of his coffee. He was currently finishing up a case report, and he was supposed to clock out in fifteen minutes.

"I got this girl who's giving me a hard time," sighed Johnson as he pointed to the room. "She wont give me a name, she doesn't have ID, no age. Nothing. Help me out?"

"Sure," Dick said as he got up from his desk and cracked his shoulders as he put on his suit jacket. Dick was blessed with Mari; they had a good relationship, but he had friends with teenage daughters who went through hell and back just because they said hi. Dick considered himself lucky.

Dick walked in the interrogation with an extra coke. The girl was leaning on her right arm and looking out the window. She looked about fifteen and had red shoulder-blade length hair that was combed over to the right. She had bright white skin and full pink lips. She had dark black ray bands covering her eyes. She wore a black leather jacket with a white shirt tucked into a pair of skinny jeans. She was an attractive young girl.

"Thirsty?" Dick asked as he slid down the can of coke to her.

The girl looked up, sat a bit straighter, and nodded, "Thanks."

Dick took a seat across from her, and began skimming the case report. "You put five fully grown men with guns… into the hospital: two in the ER?" He asked, slightly impressed, as he raised an eyebrow.

She shrugged as she placed her lips over the straw. "No biggie," she said. Her voice was husky and it sounded lower than most teenage girls. Dick knew that most teenagers liked to pretend to be indifferent- no, this girl just didn't give a damn.

"And you didn't use one tool to help you in this… fight?"

The girl shrugged with a smirk, "I've done worse."

"That's reassuring," Dick chuckled dryly. "Why'd you do it?"

"They were about to jump some helpless woman. I told them to screw off. They began coming at me. I defended myself," she said shortly as if it were obvious.

"Noble," Dick commended her. He was about to ask her name, but Johnson opened the door.

"Dick," Johnson said, he looked like he had just seen a ghost. "You've got a visitor."

"Tell whoever it is that I'll get back to them," said Dick, a bit irritated. Who interrupts interrogation for that?

"No, Dick, you're going to want to see this," insisted Johnson.

Dick sighed as he got up. "Give me a second," said Dick to the girl, who nodded with a shrug. He walked out with Johnson and told him, "Get her out of there and take her to your desk-"

Dick nearly died.

"Hi Grayson," said Barbara Gordon, the Commissioner of Gotham Police, as she twirled a pen that she had found on his desk, sitting on the edge of his desk. She had her hair tucked into a messy knot at the back of her head. She wore a light gray blazer with a navy v-neck shirt tucked into her black slacks.

"B-Barbara," Dick murmured, still amazed. He hadn't seen her in person for sixteen years; he was forty now. It had been a long time, but she was still beautiful. He gulped as he noticed the entire precinct staring. "Long time no see."

It had been seventeen _long _years since he had seen Barbara Gordon in person.

"How long has it been?" Barbara asked casually as she put the pen down.

"Sixteen years," Dick answered quickly. _Sixteen years, two months, and three days. _

Barbara sighed, "That is a while." She got up and crossed her arms like she did when she was eighteen and meant business. "But I'm not here for a reunion. I didn't come down to Bludhaven for nothing."

Dick frowned, "The hell are you talking about-"

"Mom?" The girl asked as she walked into the desk room.

"You had my daughter in interrogation?" Barbara asked horrified as she punched Dick in the arm. He missed that feeling more than he had expected.

"Daughter?" Dick asked, just as horrified. "You have a daughter?"

"Well spotted," The girl said sarcastically as her mom walked up to her.

"You shouldn't be talking," Barbara frowned. "I let you go out to Bludhaven and you beat up five guys. And then get caught doing it? Have I taught you nothing, Vanessa?"

Dick put his hands up to stop them. "Wait!" he shouted at them. "This is your daughter?"

Barbara sighed, "Introduce yourself and take off your glasses."

"Vanessa Katherine Gordon," she said simply. The girl took off her glasses and opened her eyes slowly.

Dick's eyes widened the two made eye contact. Her eyes were his. They were the same distinct clear cobalt blue, and the same round almond shape. Those were his eyes plastered on his ex-best friends' daughter.

No…

Barbara saw Dick make the connection. "If you aren't arresting her or asking her anymore questions, it'd be best if we leave now. Come on Vanessa."

They walked out of the precinct together. He hadn't seen Barbara in seventeen years; the girl was sixteen. That girl was his.

"Barbara!" Dick shouted just as she was about to slide into the car.

Barbara rolled her eyes and let out an annoyed huff. "God, what do you want now?"

"You didn't have the damn courtesy to tell me!" Dick shouted at her. "Seventeen year later and this is how I find out!"

"You need to lower your voice," Barbara scolded in a low voice. She looked into the car and at her daughter. "Give me a second."

Barbara took Dick by the hand and pulled him back onto the sidewalk. She then swiftly slapped him across the face.

"Oh shit," Vanessa gawked, proud of her mother.

"Don't you dare tell at me like that in front of daughter," Barbara scolded him as she gave him the famous Barbara-Gordon-Glare.

"Don't you mean our daughter?" Dick asked as he rubbed his cheek.

"You stopped being her father seventeen years ago, Dick," whispered Barbara as she walked away from him.

"You never gave me a chance to be," said Dick as he frowned at her.

Barbara looked like she was about to say something, but she held her tongue. She took a deep breath and said, "Don't you have your own family to attend to, Detective Grayson?" She slid into her car and started the car.

"Nice slap, Mom," Vanessa smirked.

Barbara drove off as Dick watched in horror. Dick replayed the last fifteen minutes in his head. Barbara walked back into his life and now he didn't know he could let her go again.

"She's a lot prettier in person," Johnson smirked. "You think you could put in a good word for a date-"

"Don't think about her," Dick hissed as he glared at Johnson as he sat at his desk.

Johnson's eyes widened for a moment and then he let out a smirk of satisfaction. "You had a thing with the Commissioner of Gotham Police? You dog!"

"It was a long time ago," sighed Dick, remembering the good times.

"We have enough time for you to elaborate," said Johnson as he sat as his desk, which was right across from Dick's.

Dick looked at him. "We met at school when we were nine; she was my first friend after the incident about my parents. We became best friends. In Junior year of high school, we got seven minutes in heaven. We started messing around after that. Like _messing around._ It went well until we were 24-"

"You had a fling for nine years!" Johnson said astounded. "Dude that's a long ass time to have that kind of relationship. Especially since you were so young- actually, for anyone."

"I know, that's exactly what we thought when we broke it off mutually," sighed Dick. "We stayed friends- literally, three weeks later, she found Jason Bard and I found Star. But almost two months into the break, I found out that she left Jason. But she also disappeared. She left me a note before she did, saying that she might visit one day. I waited for that day for ten years. She disappeared- no emails, no cell phone, no texts. I then saw her one-day on TV, at her ceremony for Gotham Police Commissioner. I've seen her on tv, but that's the first time in seventeen years that I've seen her in person."

"Seems like you two need to catch up," said Johnson.

"She doesn't want anything to do with me…" But that wasn't going to stop dick.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"I got it," said Vanessa, she was actually about to leave herself. She opened the front door and raised an eyebrow at Detective Dick Grayson. He was actually a fairly handsome man for someone her mother's age. He had clean cut black hair, blue eyes, about 5'11, looked fairly muscular, and he seemed like a cool guy. "Back for another slap, Detective?"

"I've been slapped by my mom before," shrugged Dick. "I got used to it a long time ago."

Vanessa frowned skeptically as she let him in. "How long have you known my mom?"

"Since we were nine," said Dick as he looked around at the well-groomed loft apartment. The one thing he noticed was the glass window walls; it reminded him of his old loft penthouse in Gotham.

"Funny," Vanessa scoffed as she showed him into the living room. "She never mentioned you."

"Didn't expect her to," smirked Dick.

"Vanessa," Barbara asked as she walked out in her Gotham University Hoodie and her boxer shorts. "Who is it- Dick?"

"Hey Babs," smiled Dick, noticing how nice her legs still were.

"What are you doing in my apartment at nine o'clock at night?" Barbara asked coolly as she crossed her arms.

"I was intending on taking you to dinner," smiled Dick. "We have a lot to catch up on. Like the last sixteen years."

Vanessa looked at her mother appraisingly and then at Detective Grayson. She had a feeling that they were hiding something from her.

"What're your plans?" Barbara asked as she kept staring at Dick skeptically.

"I was going to go to the movies with some friends," said Vanessa cautiously.

"I'll see you later then, Vanessa," said Barbara, slowing loosing her moral grounds. "I'm going to catch up with an old friend." She began walking back into her room.

Vanessa followed her mom into the hallway and murmured right before Barbara went into her room. "You're a little too old to be having casual sex, Mom."

"Nothing casual about it, Honey," smirked Barbara lowly.

"Mom!" Vanessa said in faux-horror. Vanessa grabbed her purse, said goodbye to Dick, and ran out of the apartment, still slightly horrified.

"She reminds me of you completely," Dick smirked as he watched Barbara walk back into the living room. She was wearing a pair of jeans, a blue blouse, and a pair of black kitten heels.

"Dick you have no idea how much she is like you," Barbara laughed as she picked up her purse and threw her keys in. She motioned for him to come on. "She laughs like you when she finds something really funny; she's a mathlete; She's god damn sassy about everything-"

"I was _not _that sassy," Dick smirked as they got into the elevator.

"Oh yes you were," Barbara smirked. "But most of all, she does that thing you used to do that I cannot stand!"

"Which one?"

"She takes off the prefixes of words just to annoy the crap out of me," Barbara groaned as they got into Dick's car. "She even says: traught, aster, and whelmed all the time. _Mom, you should you stay traught; it suits you better. Mom, not feeling the aster are you? Mom, stay whelmed. _I didn't even know that was genetic."

Dick laughed as they drove off to their old favorite diner. Kevin's, the old owner, daughter- Nicole- now owned the place and it was still a good old diner.

"I haven't seen you two walk in here for a very long time," laughed Nicole, who was now thirty-five. "How are you two?"

"Good," smiled Dick. "You, Nicole?"

"Things are beginning to pick up again," smiled Nicole as she put them at their booth. "I might be going out on whim here, but the usual?"

Barbara smiled and nodded, "Yeah."

Dick smiled and said, "same." Once Nicole disappeared with their order, he looked at Barbara and smiled. He missed this, eating with her, chilling with her, and just being with her.

"So, how's your daughter?" Barbara asked as she took a sip of water.

"Mari?" asked Dick. "She's pretty good. She's with Starfire on Tamaran."

"Why on Tamaran?" Barbara asked curiously.

Dick furrowed his eyebrows together. "Barbara, Starfire moved back to Tamaran three years ago after we divorced."

Barbara's eyes widened as she took his hands. "I'm… I'm so sorry, Dick. I didn't know!"

"It's fine, Barbara," said Dick as he pressed a hand against hers. "It was a mutual decision. We were together for thirteen long years."

"How'd Mari take it?" Barbara asked.

"She saw it coming," Dick answered honestly. He looked up at Barbara and asked, "Why didn't you ever tell me about Vanessa, Barbara?"

Barbara sighed, "You finally found a good girl: pretty, really nice, and smart. And what we had Dick; it was unhealthy. We would be jealous over one another, fight, make out, but all we were Dick, was friends who slept together. Even after you told me you loved me after the whole operation with the light, nothing changed between you and me. No dates, just stake outs. We barely called each other boyfriend and girlfriend. I don't think what we had was healthy and you knew it too. So, when I got pregnant, I didn't want tie you down to that."

"Tie me down?" Dick asked, almost disgusted. "Ok, so maybe it didn't work out the way we planned after began dating, but we did go back to friends with benefits for a while. When I was dating Starfire in the beginning, I wasn't in love with her. But, if you told me, I would've stayed with you. We would've worked it out somehow because Barbara, I really was in love with you. I waited for that day for you to come back, but you never did. So I moved on."

"And you aren't happy?" Barbara asked.

"I love my daughter and I loved Starfire," Dick went on. "So, yeah. I was. But I missed you, Barbara. I missed you, my best friend and my ex."

Barbara chuckled as Nicole brought the food. "Enjoy."

"Thanks Nicole," they both said.

"And I don't want Vanessa to think that her father left her. He just never knew," said Dick as he began to eat. "I want a chance to prove it to her."

"I see," Barbara murmured. After a long moment, she looked up at him. "Put her on the Team."

Dick nearly choked on his food. "Excuse me, pardon?"

"You heard me, Boy Wonder," Barbara said shortly. "I know you still have ties to them, I talk to Bruce and Tim occasionally. Vanessa is a fighter. She can fight more than anything. She's good and a gymnast. She has friends, but she always felt like she was missing something."

Dick gulped. "You want to put _your, _and sort of my, daughter onto a Covert Operations team where the possibility of death is very high."

"We did it," Barbara said shortly.

"We trained-"

"I trained her," said Barbara. "You have no excuse to not let her in. And I know for a fact, according to Artemis, that Mari is on that team."

"Mari flies and throws green energy blasts out of her hands and eyes," said Dick as if it were obvious.

"You, Tim, Artemis, Roy, and Jade don't have powers," Barbara said as she crossed her arms. "She's a fighter, Dick. She got it from both of us."

"Nightwing, how are you?" Danny asked as he greeted Nightwing. He was as tall as Dick, seventeen, had coffee-like skin, short brown hair, and brown eyes. His real name was Daniel Duncan; the son of Mal and Karen Duncan. He was also the leader of the Team.

"I'm good, Blackout," smiled Dick as he entered the cave with his dark glasses and regular outfit.

"Brother," called out Robin with his arm around Dick's daughter. Damian Wayne had black hair, green eyes, and was about 5'9. He looked liked the almost perfect replica as Bruce except for the eyes.

"Dad," said Mari with a large smile. She had big green eyes, tan skin, black long wavy hair. She was about 5'4 and looked fairly like her mother despite the hair.

"It's good to see you, Uncle Night," smiled Eric as he speeded over to Dick. Eric West, better known as Kid Flash, was a sixteen year old speedster and the son of Wally and Artemis West.

Superboy and Knockout appeared from the living room. Superboy, or Kevin Kent, had pale skin, auburn eyes, and black hair. He could fly, shapeshift, and had super strength. He was the eighteen year old son of Conner and Megan Kent.

Knockout, or Serena Reyes, had blond hair, tan skin, and brown eyes. She had super strength and could fly as well. She was the thirteen year old daughter of Jaime and Cassie Reyes.

"Is it another mission?" Aqualad, or Garth, asked as he appeared with Black Canary. Aqualad had dark skin, black hair, gray eyes, and was fairly muscular. He could manipulate water and was the nineteen year old son of Kaldur'ahm and Rocket.

Black Canary, or Olivia Queen, had the ability to create super sonic screams. She had blond hair, green eyes, and was about 5'8. She was the twenty-one year old daughter of Oliver and Dinah Queen.

"No," said Barbara as she entered the cave, sunglasses on as well.

"The Red Headed Devil," Robin hissed.

"Good to see you too, Robin," smiled Barbara.

"Oracle," the team murmured quietly. They hadn't seen her in years.

Mari had only heard stories of the famous Oracle- the best hacker in Gotham and one of the League's finest partners. She looked up to Oracle.

"I'm going to introduce you to your new teammate," smiled Barbara as Dick typed in a code.

"This is V," said Dick as Vanessa passed through zeta tube. She had her hair down, her eyes were covered by sunglasses, and she was wearing a dark shirt and a pair of leggings.

"Hey," Vanessa said nonchalantly.

Danny put his hand out. "Welcome to the Team, V. I'm-"

"I'm Eric West," smiled Eric as he speeded up to Vanessa in a very West like fashion. "Kid Flash. This is Danny, Olivia, Serena, Kevin, Mari, and Robin. Welcome to the Team!" He was already trying to impress the new girl.

"Thanks," said Vanessa with a nod, thinking that KF was actually pretty cute.

"And what can you do?" Robin asked skeptically.

"She's going to fit right in," smiled Dick with a proud smile as Mari greeted Vanessa cheerfully. He felt a sigh of relief when Vanessa smiled, geniuniely, at Mari.

"I know," said Barbara with a smile. She looked up at Dick and kissed his cheek quickly. "Thanks Nightwing."

Dick rubbed his cheek and couldn't believe he forgot the feeling of Barbara's soft lips against his skin. "No problem, Oracle."


	25. Chapter 25: Zatanna

**Zatanna**

I've had a couple requests to write a jealous Batgirl fic about Zatanna. Now I really like Zatanna, so I cant hate on her like some people might like. Review please! And request something if you'd like!

* * *

"Robin B01," said the computer.

"Rob," shouted Wally, with a smile, from the couch. He had an arm draped over Artemis' shoulder as they watched the news with Kaldur, Tula and Zatanna. M'gann, Conner, and Raquel were baking a cake in the kitchen.

"Robin," Zatanna, Robin's nine month girlfriend, smiled as she got up. Robin, who had finally grown taller than her, kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Hey, Zee," he smiled as he walked in and smiled to the rest of the team.

"You're here pretty early, Boy Wonder," Artemis smirked as she got up.

"I'm here to introduce the new recruit," said Robin with a smile.

"Freshmen," smirked Conner.

"_Freshgirl_," countered a young female voice.

The Zeta tube materialized an unfamiliar face. "Batgirl B12."

"Another bat?" Raquel asked curiously.

The new bat had shoulder-blade length red hair and pale skin. She was a little bit shorter than Robin. She wore a white button down shirt that was tied at the beginning of her hips with a pair of blue jean shorts. She also wore a pair of ray bands just like Dick.

"This is Batgirl," said Robin, "She just began working with Batman and me in Gotham."

Batgirl smiled, "Hey."

"BG," said Robin. "This Wally a.k.a Kid Flash, Conner, Tula, M'gann, Kaldur, Jaime, Artemis-"

Amazingly, Batgirl didn't began to laugh her heart out when she met Artemis. So that was the girl that Dick took a picture with on his first day of Freshman year.

"And this my girlfriend, Zatanna," Robin said anxiously, praying that his best friend got along with his girlfriend.

Robin had told Batgirl a lot about his girlfriend: pretty, kind, and a magician. Batgirl really didn't want to meet her honestly- she just didn't want to accept that Robin/Dick had a girlfriend and that he hid Zatanna from her for nine months. Nice going best friend.

"It's nice to meet you," Zatanna smiled prettily as she put a hand out. "I heard a lot about you from, Rob."

Barbara raised an eyebrow and shook Zatanna's hand slowly. "Hopefully good things," smiled Batgirl.

"He however didn't mention that you were hot," shrugged Wally.

"Wally!" Artemis scolded him as he punched him in the arm.

"What?" Wally asked.

"You're Wally, right?" Batgirl asked as she crossed her arms.

Wally nodded.

Batgirl gave Robin a Batgirl stare, which meant, _You've always had a things for redheads. _

Robin laughed, "Shut up."

"I didn't even say anything," shrugged Batgirl with a smirk.

Zatanna watched the two best friends chat it up, and this was her first time being jealous.

M'gann, Conner, Raquel, Tula, Kaldur, and Robin decided to help out with the cake making. Robin wanted to give some time to Batgirl to get to know Zatanna. He wanted Barbara to desperately be friends with Zatanna; it would make his life so much easier.

"So," Zatanna started. "How long have you known Robin?"

"Since we were nine," Batgirl nodded. "So that means five years. I knew him when he first came to Gotham."

"So you know his real name?" Zatanna asked almost amazed. Batgirl literally wanted to kill Robin right now. He didn't even tell his girlfriend his real name?

"Yeah I do," I nodded, actually feeling kind of bad. Zatanna sighed and then looked down at her hands. "Look, Zatanna, Robin would've told if Batman… wasn't… _Batman._"

"But how'd you find out?" Zatanna asked curiously.

"It took five years of friendship to find out," scoffed Batgirl. "Don't worry. He got his beating for it. Note that the most effective way for him to listen to you is by pulling him by the ear."

Zatanna and Batgirl laughed together.

Robin looked over to Zatanna and Batgirl laughing together. He smiled and was glad that they were getting along well. It was like a brick came off his chest.

"What are you two talking about?" Robin said as he jumped over the couch and sat on the other side of Zatanna.

"Girl stuff," Batgirl smirked and wrinkled her nose slightly.

"Yeah," Zatanna laughed.

Robin rolled his eyes and said, "Not feeling the aster-"

Before he could finish, Batgirl threw a pillow at him. "You know what I said about that, Robin."

"Oh please," Robin snorted. "You love it."

"As much as I love History class," snapped Batgirl.

Zatanna laughed, "I hate that class too."

Batgirl really promised herself to act… coldly towards Zatanna because yes, she was stealing her best friend. But Zatanna was a nice girl, and there was nothing wrong with her. She was a nice girl… How was she supposed to dislike her no matter how much she wanted to.


	26. Chapter 26: New Start

**A New Start**

So honestly, I dont know a lot about the comics and how this story actually came about so I'm just doing my version of it. Please dont hate on my version of it, but I'm just going to try it out because I got inspired by a pic I saw and I got prompted. This about six months after the whole second season by the way. Review please!

* * *

"BATGIRL!" Dick shouted in horror.

Barbara fell to the ground; she didn't scream or even say a word. She just let out a light grunt at the impact. Her eyelids fluttered slowly as her vision began to go fuzzy. In the distance, she heard Nightwing beating the Joker to a bloody pulp. She heard the Joker's coughs and the grunts. It was getting increasingly quiet.

"Stop it, Nightwing," Tim shouted as he pulled his older brother off of the Joker, who was almost unconscious. 'You're going to kill him at this rate!"

"Isn't that the point, Bird Boys?" The Joker asked in a teasing voice, still shaky from the beating.

Tim swiftly kicked the Joker in the throat. That was his older brother's girlfriend he just shot in the back, so yes, there was a large amount of resentment towards the Joker.

"Get Barbara to the hospital," said Tim, fairly rational, as he put the Joker into handcuffs. "She needs some serious help."

Dick immediately ran over to his unconscious girlfriend. She had blood pooling from the base of spine. A clean bullet; it's all it took. Dick gulped and began stripping Barbara of her Batgirl costume. He put on her shorts and shirt that she had ripped off when she turned into Batgirl. He took literally ten seconds to change into his civilian clothes as well. He then applied pressure as he called 911.

"911, police and fire, what is your emergency?" The calm female voice asked.

Dick sighed. "The Commissioner's Daughter, Barbara Gordon, has been shot by the Joker. Gotham Heights, roof of building 25 on Wilcox Street between 2nd and 3rd Avenue. A bullet damaged the T1 vertebrae."

"How long has it been since she has been shot?"

"Four minutes and eighteen seconds, nineteen," Dick said quickly, still applying pressure.

"Who am I speaking with?"

"Her boyfriend, Dick Grayson," Dick sighed.

"Don't worry, Mr. Grayson," said the voice. "Help is on the way."

Dick kept pressure on the wound as he murmured, "Babs, stay with me." He bit his lip. "Come on, Baby."

* * *

Barbara felt groggy and tired. She felt awful honestly. Her eyes blinked open and she saw that she was in a hospital room with bright lights and other hospital whatnot. She looked to her side and noticed that her boyfriend was sleeping; his head was resting on his forearms, which were on the bed, and his body was leaning forward on the chair.

Barbara was about to touch his arm, but groaned loudly when she tried to do so due to the excessive amount of needle-work in her arms.

"Barbara," Dick murmured as he woke up. He stood up and moved closer to her as he stood up. He smiled at her and moved aside a stray strand of red hair. "How you doing?"

"I feel crap," she groaned. He pressed a quick her lips. "A little better now."

Dick looked up and pressed the nurse button on the chair.

"What happened?" Barbara asked as she looked up at him.

"You've been out for a few hours. You got shot by the Joker," he murmured as he sat back down, still holding her hand, but he looked so sorry, like there was something more.

"Christ," Barbara moaned as she rolled her eyes. She tried to sit up, but she couldn't. It was a funny feeling almost. She tried, but she just couldn't. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't move her legs… or feel them for that matter.

"Barbara?" Dick asked slowly.

Barbara felt her throat constrict tightly as she felt tears run down her face. She felt her heart drop along with her along with every other organ in her body.

"Dick," she cried. "I can't move my legs."

Dick knew this of course, it was the first thing they told him after the part that she was going live. He wrapped his hands around hers and kissed them. "He shot in your T1 verterbrae, and it has been damaged."

"So… I… I'm paralyzed?" Barbara asked, shocked with tears running down her face and onto Dick's hands.

"Just your legs," said Dick slowly. "Everything else you can feel and have control of. It's just your legs, Barbara."

"Oh my god," she began to cry again. Dick got up and sat beside her. He held her tightly and the nurse in the doorway decided to come back and check after Barbara had finished crying.

* * *

"I love you too, Daddy," said Barbara over the phone. "Yes, I'll call you later."

Dick finished packing her bag and passed it to her. She placed it on her lap and sighed. He began pushing her out of the room and out of the hospital. He pushed her towards his car.

"This sucks," Barbara groaned as she waited for Dick to open the door for her. He put Barbara's bag on the driver's seat. He then slid one arm under the back of Barbara's knee and one around her back. He lifted her gently and helped her slide into the shotgun seat.

"Thanks," Barbara murmured honestly, but she resented that she had to do it. She resented that she needed that kind of help from her boyfriend.

"Your welcome, Babs," Dick smiled as she folded up the wheelchair and put it in the back seat.

He then got in the front seat and drove to his apartment. It was a silent drive, and probably the most awkward car drive they had ever had together.

Dick hated that Barbara had been hurt like this. She deserved more; she was one of the best fighters he had ever encountered. She was a gymnast too; it was her passion. And, she was only a nineteen year old sophomore in college.

The two doormen at Dick's building didn't know what to say when they saw Dick pushing Barbara in a wheelchair, so they said what they always did when they saw her: "Hi, Mrs. Grayson." It was their inside joke and it made Barbara feel a tiny bit better.

Barbara laughed weakly and said, "Hi Boys."

Dick opened the door for her and once they got into the apartment, Barbara pushed Dick away. "I know how to roll a wheelchair, Dick. I'm not stupid."

"You sure, Babs?" Dick asked worriedly.

"Yes, Grayson," Barbara said. Dick began cooking dinner as Barbara rolled herself over to the living room. She began watching the news and of course, her shooting was being covered.

"_Commissioner Jim Gordon's daughter, Barbara Gordon, was shot by the Joker last night. She was reportedly having dinner with her boyfriend, Richard Grayson- Bruce Wayne's eldest son- on the roof of his apartment and got caught in the middle of the mess with Robin, Batman's vigilante protégée. Her whereabouts have not been revealed and the police department has said that they would not be making a statement yet. Our regards goes out Barbara Gordon who currently attends Gotham University with Grayson as a psychology major. We hope you are well, Gordon."_

Barbara looked over at Dick and this is what she wanted, to hold Dick down. She was going to a burden now. She could see it. He would have to be there for her all the time- and she wasn't on the team anymore. She had no part in this world of his anymore. It would've been selfish of her to make him stay with her, no matter how much she loved him.

"Maybe I should go," Barbara murmured as she scratched her head.

"Why would you do that?" Dick asked as he put down the noodles he was cooking for their dinner.

Barbara turned herself around. "Look at me, Dick! Things have changed now; I'm confined to a wheelchair. I cant move, I cant be on the Team, I cant be Batgirl anymore. Do you really want to do this to yourself? Be with a girl who can't walk?"

Dick rolled his eyes and walked from around the counter. "The wheelchair is the last thing I care about, Barbara. I'm not in love with the chair or the ability to walk. And we can work things out like we always do. I love you, Gordon."

Barbara gulped as Dick bent down and kissed her sweetly. He wrapped his arms around her back and Barbara wrapped her arms around his neck. She intertwined her fingers into his hair and pulled herself up with Dick's help. She nearly clung to him as tightly as possible. No, she didn't like to have to lean on people, but something about having Dick by her side made everything seem so much easier.

Dick pulled back as he let her down gently. "Y-you wanna move in?" Dick panted.

"W-what?" Barbara panted back.

"Come on, Babs. You do not want to live on campus now, trust me," Dick insisted. "It'll be more convenient for you to live here."

"You mean it?" Barbara asked as she ruffled her hair back.

"Of course I do, Babs," Dick smirked.

"Ok," she smiled.

"It'll be like a new start," said Dick. "Think about it like that."

"I like the sound of that," smiled Barbara, feeling absolutely loved. Something she had always felt from Dick, but something about this idea of a new start with Dick made her heart beat even faster.


	27. Chapter 27: Awkwardness

**Awkward**

Okay guys, it's that time. SEND ME PROMPTS! Imagination is low because of schoolwork and my summer job. So, please. And review please =)

* * *

After Barbara and Dick had their _first time_, Dick couldn't stop looking at Barbara. Literally, he could not peel his eyes off of her when they were in the same room. It was like this for almost a week.

The awkwardness started when they came back from a mission from the Rainforest in Costa Rica. They were tracking the League of Assassin's movements and they got attacked by Clayface and Parasite. In the end, it got messy and everyone had to take showers. Ladies First.

Dick walked past the locker room and normally he would've run away because he was still the baby of the team. But he saw Barbara in her bra and her shorts with her wet hair dripping against her skin. He couldn't help, but stare.

"Robin," Artemis called out, who was only in her large green button up shirt. "You're drooling," she finished as she pointed the corner of her mouth.

"Robin!" Zatanna, Raquel, Tula, and M'gann squealed.

Barbara looked up and her face flushed when she realized that he was looking directly at her. She just looked down and put her shirt on over her head.

"You can stop staring at BG now," Zatanna chuckled lightly at her ex-boyfriend, but still very good friend.

"Wait- I wasn't! No- I was just- I wasn't doing that- Believe me, BG. I was just passing by- and then- ah, uh…mmm"

"Not so slick when embarrassed," Artemis smirked as she closed the door.

The second awkward moment was only the next day: training with Black Canary. Everyone was paired against each other. Superboy versus Artemis, Kaldur versus M'gann, Wally versus Tula, Zatanna versus Rocket, and the bats are always paired together because otherwise it really wouldn't be fair.

It started out well, fairly even. It was the final blow that really screwed them over. Dick was doing really well until Barbara tripped him perfectly and then, like Black Canary instructed, she pinned him.

"Crap," Dick groaned as he opened his eyes. He looked up and saw Barbara right above. She had her hands on his shoulders and her knees were placed on the insides of his elbows.

Dick gulped when he saw Barbara hovering over him. Despite the two having glasses on, both of their eyes were wide. They could just feel the awkward flowing off each other's skin. But, the most awkward part was that they both wanted to go back to Dick's room again and just be alone.

"You _can _get off of him now, Batgirl" Black Canary murmured, a bit confused and amused at the same time.

"Right, I am getting off," Barbara said quickly as she got up. She rubbed her neck slightly and said to the group, "I'm going to get some water."

Dick got up and he was bright red as well. Wally couldn't help, but laugh at his shy best friend.

But the King, no, the _God _of all awkwardness that week was that school orientation was that week. Dick and Bruce walked in with Tim in between them. And naturally, he sat next to Barbara, who was surprisingly alone.

"Hi Barbara," Bruce smiled, pretending to be oblivious that her and Dick had sex in Dick's room just five days ago.

"Hi Bruce," Barbara smiled. She smiled over to Tim, who still didn't have the courage to face Barbara after seeing her bare back after having sex with his older brother. "Hey Tim," she smiled, a bit embarrassed herself.

"Hi Barbara," Tim gulped.

Dick, still in awkward mode, didn't know what to say. He just looked down at his hands and couldn't find anything to say to Barbara. He just couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Can you please pull yourself together?" Barbara hissed into his ear.

"W-what are you talking about?" Dick asked.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Barbara growled. She turned to him and pulled him slightly further away from Bruce. "You can't find the balls to look at me in the eye and you've been acting really shy around me. I was the virgin, Dick, not you, so stop acting like such a little girl."

Dick was flabbergasted by Barbara's bold statement and just stared at her. "Uhh…"

"You keep this shy act, Dick," Barbara threatened with a smirk. "It wont happen again because you make it too obvious that it happened."

Dick coughed loudly- the thought of that nearly shot Dick in the face.

"Are we clear, Grayson?" Barbara asked him, with a somewhat crooked grin.

"Crystal, Gordon," Dick smiled back. "Absolutely clear- Oh, Hello, Mr. Gordon." Dick said quickly as he looked away from Barbara to her father.

"Hi, Dick," smiled Commissioner Gordon, putting away his gun. Dick felt his heartbeat quicken. "Hello Bruce, Tim."

"Afternoon, Jim," smiled Bruce.

"Hi Daddy," Barbara smiled and they kissed each other's cheeks. Barbara looked back over at Dick, who reverted himself back into a state of shyness. Barbara secretly hit him in the calf and said, "Don't forget what I said, Grayson."

Dick looked up at her and then at Commissioner Gordon, and his gun. He then looked away and said, "I'll start later."


	28. Chapter 28: Sick Cooking

**Sick Cooking**

Prompted by blackbirdsheart. Review please and send prompts if you'd like!

* * *

"God," Barbara sighed with delight. "What is this and why is it so good?"

Dick laughed, "It's just crème brulee."

"Don't say it's _just _anything," Barbara scolded. "This, my friend, was made by the hands of Gods. Where did you learn how to make this?" She took another bite and began to do a happy dance that involved small skips and shaking to the Pitbull song that was blaring in the kitchen.

Dick leaned against the counter as he watched her dance with the bowl of crème brulee and cleaned a bowl. "You must've forgotten that for a good portion of my youth, I was raised by a British butler."

"Ok," Barbara smiled; her eyes closed and she was relishing the last bite. She put the plate down in the sink and then wrapped her arms around Dick's neck. "You've got to teach me how to cook like this, Dick!"

"I'll see what I can do," Dick smirked as he kissed her sweetly.

"Crap!" Dick shouted the mild curse, along with other ones, as he grabbed the fire extinguisher and proceeded to put out the fire that was coming from the oven.

"Oh man," Barbara sighed as she moved out of Dick's way. She leaned against the kitchen counter and began dipping her spoon into her surprisingly unspoiled whipped cream.

"Lord," Dick muttered as he plopped the fire extinguisher on the ground. He leaned against the counter and sighed.

"I'm really sorry," Barbara apologized quietly as she took a bite of the whip cream.

"It's all right," Dick said honestly. "I almost burned the whole place down my first time."

"At least, the whip cream is ok," Barbara smiled, trying to make things better.

"Oh, I'll be the judge of that," Dick laughed shortly. He was about to reach for the spoon like a normal person, but Barbara offered her index finger that was fully coated with whip cream. He smirked and diligently licked off all of the whip cream from Barbara's finger.

"Not bad for a first timer," Dick shrugged with an arrogant smirk written all over his face. He placed both of his hands right by Barbara's hips, so that she was trapped by him- not that she had a problem with that at all.

"You seemed to have enjoyed it thoroughly," smirked Barbara.

Dick kissed the corner of Barbara's mouth where she had a small spot of whip cream there. "Now I am."

Barbara took Dick's face into her hands and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands tightly on her hips.

"W-we should stop," Barbara panted after a full minute of kissing Dick.

"A-and why is that?" Dick panted back.

"Tim and Alfred," Barbara shuddered as Dick began to kissed and run his teeth over the skin of her neck.

"Tim is sick," Dick said in between kisses. "And Alfred is driving around Bruce. The first floor is all ours, Babs."

Barbara smiled in satisfaction as she closed her eyes at the feeling she was experiencing. "I like the sound of that."

Dick put his lips back on Barbara's and wrapped her arms around her back, so that they would be as close as possible. He began to reach for the waistline of her jeans. She let out a sigh of relief as his bare hands touched her skin. His hands slipped to her hips and then her ass-

"_HACHOO!... _OH MY GOD!"

Dick and Barbara stopped automatically and looked to where the voice came from.

Oh poor Tim. He was in a black long sleeved shirt, a pair of gray sweatpants, and he had a green blanket over his head. "Oh my god," Tim groaned as he squatted down and wrapped the blanket over his head so that he couldn't see what his brother and his _girl friend _were doing in the kitchen.

Dick sighed and rolled his eyes. He reluctantly pried himself away from Barbara's tug that she had on him since their first time. "Come on, Tim," Dick groaned. "Get up."

"All I wanted was some chicken soup and this what I get: my brother making out and foreplaying his girlfriend? What have I done to deserve this?" Tim asked in a nasally voice as he peeped his head out from the blanket and glared at his older brother.

"I'm not his girlfriend," insisted Barbara for the millionth time.

"Then why are you two always sucking face? Why am I traumatized by you two on a daily basis?" Tim glared as he scrunched his face, like he was about to sneeze.

"You should learn how to knock, Tim," Barbara countered with a smirk. "Common courtesy."

Tim let out a cough, and was still in his squat, and then glared back at Barbara. "Look, Gordon, I've seen way too much of you, doing way too much _stuff, _for a twelve year old should ever see-"

"Ok," Dick stopped him as he pulled up Tim by the arm. "Stop. I'll make you some chicken soup, okay?"

"No," Tim protested, attempting to be polite. "I don't know if you two did it on the stove and what would I do with that?"

"How do you do it on a stove?" Dick asked as Tim let out a sneeze. "Please elaborate."

"You're Batgirl and Nightwing," Tim muttered, recovering from his feral sneeze. "You two could've worked it out if you wanted." He turned around and walked out of the kitchen and back up the stairs.

"Do you still soup Tim?" Barbara called out Tim as he walked up the stairs.

"No!" Tim shouted before he released another deadly sneeze. "Fine," Tim sighed from the top stairs.

Barbara smirked at Dick, "You heard him."

"And why the hell do I have to do it?" Dick frowned.

"Do you want me to poison your little brother?" Barbara asked as she raised an eyebrow. She hopped back onto the counter, picked up the bowl, and dipped one finger in. She noticed Dick's eyes watching her finger move from the whip cream to her mouth. She sucked her finger slowly and when all of the whip cream was off, she gave Dick a flirty smirk.

"Tease," Dick frowned as he stomped to the refrigerator.

"You _adore_ it," smirked Barbara with a low chuckle.


	29. Chapter 29: Friends with Benefits

**Friends with Benefits**

I felt I needed to explain a little for the relationship between these two kids. Review and such. Btw- I loved the movie~!

* * *

"YOU'RE SLEEPING WITH GRAYSON-"

"Okay, you need to be quiet," Barbara glared as she clasped her hand over Bette Kane's mouth.

Loral's eyes widened significantly as they looked through the different face masks in the shop. "Oh lord," She kept murmuring.

Bette, who wanted a relationship between Grayson and Gordon, was overwhelmed by the news. Getting together is one thing, but sleeping together was something that she was not mentally prepared for.

"Let me get this straight, Gordon," Bette said quickly and shortly as she ran up to her friend who was now looking at the facemasks with Loral. "You've slept with Richard Grayson: the mathlete, the Senior-that-every-sports-team-in-the-school-wants, the Prince of Gotham, and you're best friend? Is that correct?"

Barbara frowned, "You don't have to make it sound like that."

"What is it supposed to sound like?" Loral asked back.

Barbara frowned harder; she didn't like being ganged up on. "I… I don't know; just not that… And we _aren't_ dating." She spit out the last part as if it were a curse.

"Oh thank the lord you aren't dating," Bette smirked sarcastically. "But it's completely fine that you two are screwing around."

"Oh god," Barbara said as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms at her friends. "A- we haven't been doing it that long. Since like September of Senior year. B- We both know that this isn't going to anywhere other than friends with benefits. We both know it also won't last forever."

"You know that never works right?" Loral asked as she raised her eyebrows playfully.

"Hence the movie Friends With Benefits," Barbara countered sharply. "It does."

"Um Darling," Bette scoffed. "The main reason why the movie did well was that, Mila Kunis and Fine-Ass Justin Timberlake got together in the end."

Barbara laughed loudly and almost anxiously. "Y-you think that Grayson and I are going to go out? Oh, please!"

Loral shrugged, "Why not? Dick is a fairly good looking guy. He's tall, nice skin, killer smile, and not even goin' got lie, he has the nicest pair of eyes I have ever seen! So clear and gorgeous!"

Barbara grimaced and let out a small shiver. "So Dick is good looking, that doesn't automatically mean that I'm going to go out with him."

"Barbara, we all know that Dick and you are best friends, you two lost your virginity to each other so there might be some sacred virgin bond-"

"Dick lost his in the beginning of Junior year," Barbara interjected. "Just letting you know."

Loral and Bette stopped dead in their tracks. Their eyes widened with disbelief and their mouths hung open unattractively as they stared at Barbara.

"I know your mothers taught you that staring is rude," Barbara frowned as she began walking out of the store.

"Pause," Bette said as she and Loral followed their best friend out of the store and into the Gotham Mall. "You… gave Dick your virginity, even though he lost his before."

"Yes," Barbara said with a plain old nod. She looked at her clock; Bette and Loral had to go over to Taylor Mitchell's house to finish a History Project in ten minutes.

Loral and Bette both stopped Barbara and made her turn around. "Barbara, that's serious."

"I did it with someone I trust," Barbara said shortly as she crossed her arms. "And so what if he lost it first- trust me, he knew what he was doing."

"Well, you know, losing it is, you know, important. Also, with someone who already lost it means _something_," insisted Loral.

"You guys are reading too much into it," Barbara smiled at them.

Bette rolled her eyes. "Until you two start feeling something with each other-"

_Ring~! Ring~!_

Barbara pulled her phone out of her pants' pocket. Her iphone had a picture of Dick Grayson, very unhappy, with a Santa Clause hat on, and a tuxedo on. It was at Bruce Wayne's annual Christmas Ball. Barbara just had to get a picture of him in a tux and a santa hat.

"Point proven," Bette smirked.

"Shut up," Barbara scolded as she answered the phone. "Hello?"

"_Hey Babs," _Dick said cheerfully from the other side.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Grayson," Barbara asked, already having a clear answer in mind that involved his room and a bed.

"I was wondering if," Dick started slowly.

"you wanted to get laid?" Bette asked with a smirk as she crossed her arms.

Barbara stuck out her tongue at Bette and went back to listening to Dick. Dick paused when he heard Bette's voice.

"Oh are you doing something now? I'll just talk to you later-"

"Nah, I'm just with Bette and Loral, but they have to go work on history project, so I'm free," Barbara went on.

"Oh I just wanted to know if you wanted to see the new James Bond movie tonight," Dick offered.

"It's opening night, Dick," Barbara murmured. "Red Carpet event. We aren't getting in."

"Must I remind who I am, Barbara, and who my father is?" Dick asked with a smugness in his tone. "Got tickets and a spotlight on the red carpet."

"Oh," Barbara smirked, a bit amused that Dick didn't call for sex- she found it kind of cute. "Wait, do I have to wear a dress?"

"Alfred already picked one out," Dick said. "And I _definitely_ approve… Also, we have a couple hours before the premiere."

Barbara let out an unknowingly seductive laugh, "That's the Richard Grayson I know. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"See ya, Babs," Dick smirked as Barbara hung up.

She turned her girlfriends and said, "See? Two friends going to the movie together."

"And screwing beforehand," Bette laughed as her and Loral waved goodbye to Barbara. "See you later, Girly."

Barbara waved at her two friends and caught a cab to Wayne Manor.

"She's going to fall for him hard," Bette sighed to Loral.

"And the other way around," Loral countered. "It's been obvious since the end of Sophomore year that Dick liked Barbara. He finally got a way to be with her: Friends with Benefits."


	30. Chapter 30: Rumors

**Paparazzi**

This is requested by kaittybee. So this is sequel to the last chapter almost. But I am changing one thing to make it chronologically correct- instead of being Skyfall which is coming out this fall, I'm making it Fast and Furious 6 because it comes out in 2013. And for them to be seniors in high school, it has to be 2013. So yeah. Also, send prompts and review!

* * *

The Fast and Furious 6 Preimere in Gotham was a big deal. It was being shown in a big movie theater, red carpet event with stars too. Even the stars were there: Vin Disel, Paul Walker, Dwanye Johnson, and the rest of the cast.

But still Gotham paparazzi loved their own stars even more.

"Black Camaro?"

"Who's that?"

"Looks like money to me."

Dick Grayson got out of his car. He was wearing a sleek black tuxedo, and his hair was perfectly greased. He looked like a little version of his father, Bruce Wayne.

"It's Richard Grayson!" "Prince of Gotham!" "Who's the date?!" "Get a picture!"

Dick went around the curb and opened the door for his date: Barbara Gordon. She was wearing a black skin tight dress that sucked to her body tightly and stopped mid-thigh. It had no back practically and had sleeves that reached her forearm. Her hair was combed over to the right side of her head, and she looked fabulous.

Dick put his elbow out and Barbara slipped her hand and they walked down the red carpet together. They looked really good for a pair of sixteen year old Seniors.

"They're dating?!" "The Prince and The Princess of Gotham are actually together!" "This is big!"

"Mr. Grayson, what brings you out this lovely evening?" One of the reporters shouted.

"Bruce couldn't come, so he passed me the tickets," smiled Dick.

"Miss Gordan, can we have a word?!" Another reporter shouted.

Barbara let go of Dick's arm and walked down a little. "Hi," She smiled prettily.

"A Fast and Furious fan?" The reporter asked.

Barbara laughed, "A Paul Walker fan. He's so good-looking and these movies are so much fun."

"And so you and Mr. Grayson?"

"Dick told me that he had an extra ticket and he asked me if he wanted to go. We are action movie fans," Barbara went on.

"So you and Miss Gordan are dating?"

Dick chuckled, "No, we aren't. She is my best friend though."

One of the PDs for the Premiere came out and said, "Mr. Grayson, we need to go inside now. It's starting soon."

Barbara linked her arm through and Dick stuffed that arm into his pocket as they walked into the theater. "A Paul Walker fan? You didn't want to go on a date with me, Babs?"

"So this is a date?" Barbara asked before they walked into the theater.

"Well, I took you out to a movie and there's probably going to be dinner afterwards, so kind of. The Paparazzi will love it."

Barbara kissed Dick's cheek and murmured, "Now they have enough to work with on their own to make rumors." A thousand flashing lights occurred trying to get that one measly kiss on the cheek to prove that the Prince and Princess of Gotham were now dating.

"They should see us when we're alone if they wanted rumors," smirked Dick.


	31. Chapter 31: Personal History

**Personal History**

Here's another one. Enjoy and review please. Also send me prompts!

* * *

"Ok class," said Mr. Blake as he stacked his papers up on his stand. "Genealogy Presentations are due today. Who would like to be the first brave volunteer… or victim?"

Mr. Blake was Dick's and Barbara's Senior advisor. Every Monday before classes, advisory would meet just to hang out. This was the second class of Advisory. Mr. Blake picked this assignment as a way to get the kids to know each other some more.

The whole class just decided to not look at Mr. Blake, but at their hands or their feet. Anything to not get picked on.

Mr. Blake decided that it was a fun idea to have kids reveal their personal history to the whole class- pictures and all. Each one of them did.

"How about you, Mr. Grayson?" Mr. Blake offered.

"Maybe not," Dick shrugged playfully.

"Come on, Grayson, let's see what you got," Mr. Blake insisted.

Dick sighed and got up. He swung his hard-drive around his index finger and walked down the wooden stairs of the lecture hall.

Dick plugged the hard-drive into the computer and pulled up his project and put it into the full screen slide show.

The first picture said Genealogy Presentation with a picture of himself in a suit and a pair of sunglasses in front of Wayne Enterprises, tugging his tie like he was hot shit, with two female models .

Barbara let out a strangled short laugh. She knew that was a picture of Bruce, and Dick just trolled his Dad hard as he photoshopped his head in.

"I was born March 20th, 1997 as Richard John Grayson," revealed Dick as he showed a picture of Baby Dick. He was wearing a Haly's T-shirt- he had growing black hair, and crystal clear blue eyes. But he was sitting on an Elephant cutely.

"Oh my god!" "He's so cute!" "He was good looking back then too."

Barbara chuckled, "Please put that in the yearbook, Loral."

Bette took a quick picture with her phone. Loral smiled, "It's going to be the cover. Toddlers to Teens."

The next picture was of two people in their late twenties, maybe their early thirties. They both had black hair and were both fairly strong. But no one noticed like Barbara did- Barbara could see right there that Dick Grayson had his mother's eyes. You couldn't fake the similarity.

"These are my parents: John and Mary Grayson," said Dick. "I was born and raised in Haly Circus and when I turned six, I was put into an act with my parents- The Flying Graysons."

Not knowing much, some of the students began laughing at the name. The reason why they didn't know much was just that when Bruce adopted Dick- the press only released to the press that Bruce adopted a son and there was absolutely nothing on Dick's past released. So it was natural for them to laugh a little.

Barbara was about to shout at all of them, but Dick shook his head at them and interrupted the laughter with a smile.

"I was an acrobat and the main attraction of the Flying Graysons is that we did it without a net. The critics and the crowd loved seeing a six year old flying through the air like it was nothing… the circus liked to call me _acrobrat _because I was the youngest in the circus. I was home schooled and taught by most of the circus and stuff like that," said Dick as he looked down.

There was a long awkward pause, and Barbara knew exactly what he was going through. _He shouldn't be doing this to himself, _Barbara thought.

"When I was nine," sighed Dick. "We had a show in Gotham and it was going well until the final flip. The wires snapped and my parents fell to their death."

The whole room froze, not knowing really what to do. They just stared and even Mr. Blake didn't know what to say.

After another long moment, Dick spoke again. "Bruce Wayne was at that show. He offered to take me in, saying that he would try and help me get through it because he went through something like that. So, I was adopted by Bruce Wayne."

Dick then put up a picture of him, Bruce, and Alfred in front of the Wayne Manor. "That's Alfred. He's the butler. He's the best cook in the world. Barbara can vouch for that."

Barbara simply nodded, "Best cookies in the world."

Dick then showed a picture of Tim Drake who was frowning at him since he had just woken up. "This is my adopted little brother, Tim Drake. He was adopted by the family earlier in year."

"I didn't have any friends and I didn't know how to really make them until I was forced to meet Barbara Gordon at the Gotham Hosptial's Charity Ball at Christmas."

The whole burst out in awes when he showed the picture of him and Barbara smiling crazily into the camera. Dick was in a little suit, his hair was nicely gelled, but the best thing was that he had his pointed fingers in his mouth- stretching them equally to opposite sides of his face.

Barbara had her hair in a pretty bun and was in a dark blue dress. Instead of having her hands in her mouth, she had her hands on either side of her face- palms facing the camera- and her tongue sticking out.

"I hate you, Grayson," hissed Barbara with her arms folded.

Loral murmured quietly, "Young love."

"Do you want to die?" Barbara asked sharply.

Dick stopped the awes and said, "But Barbara became my first and best friend quickly." This caused more awes and Barbara just starred back. "Aint that right, Gordon?"

Barbara frowned, "It's being debated."

Dick shrugged, "I have even better picture for you guys. You'll love it. It's from the same night and it almost made the Gotham Gazette. Something about the princess of Gotham finding her prince-"

"DON'T YOU DARE, GRAYSON!" Barbara shouted as she pointed a finger at him.

"I have to finish my presentation though," Dick said innocently, trolling the life out of Barbara. He cutely, but patronizingly blinked, at his best friend and his sleeping buddy.

"NO!" Barbara shouted as she slammed her hands on the desk. "You promised me that we would never speak of this again."

"Sit down, Miss Gordon," instructed Mr. Blake, who looked just as curious as the other students.

"Promises are meant to broken," smirked Dick.

The next slide made the whole room giggle and squeal with pure joy. It made Dick laugh, and Barbara hide in her hands in embarrassment.

In the picture, young Barbara had grabbed Dick by the collar of his suit. Dick had his eyes wide open in shock, and probably delight. Her lips were mashed up against Dick's. Right above their head was a mistletoe.

"I was nine," groaned Barbara to the class. "Leave me alone."

"_That's_ going into the yearbook," Bette smirked as she took a picture. "That's also going to banner for Prom. AMAZING!"

Dick smirked, "She can't get enough of me."

The room began to laugh even louder.

Barbara put her hand up in protest and said, "That could be debated."

"I have some of other more _recent _proof to prove so," smirked Dick as he gave her a wink.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Barbara frowned.

* * *

After advisory, Dick followed Barbara out of class. "Liked the show?"

Barbara turned to him and said, "Never a dull moment with you, Mr. Grayson. Never one."

Dick smiled.

When Barbara reached her locker, she opened it and sighed, "You didn't have to do it, Dick."

Dick frowned, "So you really didn't like it?"

"No, not the pictures," said Barbara as she stuffed her school bag in and took out her Englsih book and notebook; she placed her pen in her pocket. She then turned to him and said slowly, "Your parents."

"Why not?" Dick's mood got much more serious.

"I saw what it did to you. You didn't have to tell the whole advisory," said Barbara as she sympathetically placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It was a geneology project- it would've been disrespectful to them if I didn't do it," said Dick as he took Barbara's hand into his. "I could say something about you and your mom."

Barbara smiled at him lightly and shrugged, "You got a point, Grayson."

Dick looked around to make sure that no one was watching. He then quickly pressed his lips against Barbara's. "Also," he said after he pulled back. "I think the picture of you and me under the mistletoe says our relationship in a nutshell. Can't keep your hands off of me, can you, Gordon?"

Barbara gawked at him as he began striding off to their English class. "Says the guy who, whenever we are alone, manages to find a way to put his hand up my skirt!"

* * *

Like this fic? Want more possibly? SEND ME PROMPTS! RUNNING SERIOUSLY LOW!... please =)


	32. Chapter 32: Personal History Part 2

**Personal History Part 2**

So this is a sequel to the last chapter and it was prompted by Saint Ginger & Jdcocoagirl. Review, Send Prompts, and Enjoy!

* * *

"You're turn, Gordon," said Mr. Blake. Last week, they didn't have time to go through all of the presentations, so they would go this week. And after Dick's little stunt, Barbara had to make some adjustments to hers.

Barbara got up and walked down to the computer. She plugged her hard drive in and got her presentation up. There was a picture of baby Barbara Gordon- it was Dick's favorite picture of baby Gordon. This picture gained its fair share of awes.

Baby Babs had her hair in two pigtails and she was wearing a pretty little green dress. She was probably six around her. She had a Batman figurine in her hand and smiling at the camera cutely.

"I was born as Barbara Gordon on September 23rd," revealed Barbara. "My Dad is Commissioner Jim Gordon and My Mom was Barbara Gordon, the first. (A/N- there have been debates and I just don't know what to do, so I picked one of the names.)"

Dick had actually never seen a picture of Barbara's mom, but he could automatically tell that they were related. She was the spitting image of her mom- the hair, the facial structure, and even the body physique. But she had her father's piercing eyes.

"Born and Raised in Gotham, and I am proud to say that I beat up my first criminal, following the detective blood in my family, when I was seven. I beat up the school bully," she smirked. "Does anyone remember that?"

It seemed like Bette did thoroughly, along with some other kids. Dick wanted to hear this.

"What happened?" Dick asked Nathan.

"Oh right, you weren't here for that," smirked Nathan. "That was some funny shit, man. Barbara took this fifth grader, and she was in third grade, by the ear and shoved his face into girl's bathroom toilet and she flushed it. It was priceless. The kid tried to steal Bette's lunch."

Dick began bursting out laughing. That was his Babs.

"But you cant save everyone, can you?" Barbara said after a moment. "My mom and I were driving home from a camping trip from upstate. It was raining badly. You could barely see out the window and well, someone couldn't see the red light, and he crashed into us."

The class didn't know of this except for Dick, Bette, and Loral. It wasn't news when it happened because car accidents happened all the time, and it wasn't even in Gotham.

"It nearly killed me, but it did kill my mother," Barbara said after a moment. "But the past is the past. My dad and I are good and we've moved on. I still love her. I always will."

Dick smiled down at her, watching her strength shine.

Barbara smirked and went on. "I've been apart of Gotham Academy's Gymnastic Team since I was allowed to be. My favorite sport." There was a picture of her body in a straight line, holding herself up on the top parallel bar perfectly. "I've made some pretty cool friends," she winked to Bette and Loral, as their picture came up.

The three girls were laying down on the grass and making a stupid and fairly unattractive face at the camera that was very close to their faces.

"And my best friend who I met when I was nine, Dick Grayson," she smiled. It was a picture of Dick sleeping on his couch with his mouth wide open and Barbara sleeping with her mouth open too- it was after one of their movie marathons.

"That's beautiful," said Nathan as he patted his friend on the back.

There were a lot of awes coming from the classroom at the picture of the two best friends.

Dick shrugged. _That's the worse she did, _Dick thought, expecting something worse.

"But I have an even better one of my best friend," smirked Barbara.

_Spoke too soon, _Dick groaned mentally.

"Dick and I have these bets sometimes and they've been getting really crazy. Normally, he beats me all the time and I acquiesce to his wishes like I promise. But I recently won, and it was brilliant, might I say so myself-"

"BARBARA!" Dick shouted as he stood up. "Wait, this is going too far."

Barbara pouted teasingly, "But I have to finish presentation."

"Karma my friend," said Bette as she patted his shoulder.

Barbara smiled cutely at him and gave him a thumbs up with a wink. She then pressed the next button.

The girls squealed and screamed loudly and the guys died with laughter. Dick hid his face in absolute shame. There went his playboy status.

Dick Grayson, the Prince of Gotham, was standing on the roof of Wayne Enterprises, butt-naked. He had his back towards the camera and his fists were on his hips. Luckily, the butt part was blurred- that would be a different kind of show.

"In this picture, he was saying, _Gotham, meet your Batman,_" smirked Barbara.

Bette's mouth was wide open as she took a picture of that on her phone. "Wait," Bette said as she raised a hand. "Why were you taking a picture of Dick naked?"

Ohhs filled the room and wolf-whistles occurred.

Dick looked down at his hands, embarrassed. _I'm going to kill her, _Dick thought. _She's going to pay… and how is she going to explain that one? _

"Kane," Mr. Blake said as he shook his head. "Not what I need."

"Actually," Barbara said. "I paid Dick's little brother, Tim, do it for me."

Dick let out a loud snort and thought to himself, _BULLCRAP! _He then looked back at Barbara and said, "I dislike you."

"I have more recent proof that definitely proves otherwise, Grayson," smirked Barbara.

Dick let out a scoff and shook his head.

"Happy now?" Dick asked as he followed Barbara out of class.

"Ecstatic," Barbara said simply.

"Nice little cover up with the lie about Tim taking picture," he whispered in her ear. "But don't forget that you were the one who really took that picture."

Barbara switched her books out and then turned around to him. "How could I forget?"

"You didn't have to talk about your Mom," Dick said after a moment. "It would've been fine not to do it, and less stressful."

"I said the same thing to you last week," Barbara said, smiling at his concern for her. "And I have the same answer. It would've been disrespectful to her if I didn't."

Barbara looked around to make sure that no one was looking. They had two minutes before they had to be in English. Barbara pulled Dick by the collar of his shirt and kissed him tenderly. Dick dropped his book bag and wrapped his arms around Barbara's waist tightly.

"Ahem!" Nathan coughed.

Barbara and Dick immediately separated and looked away, blushing. "Just saying, the headmaster is coming." Nathan warned the two as he walked past them.

Barbara and Dick looked around the corner and Nathan was right. The headmaster had a habit of writing up demerits if kids were making out in the hallway.

"Crap," Barbara muttered as she grabbed Dick's hand and dragged him to their English class.


	33. Chapter 33: False Control

**False Control**

This was requested by Anon. Review, Send Prompts, and Enjoy!

* * *

"Bioship switched camouflage mode," Barbara said as she clicked some of the switches at the control panel of the Bioship.

"Remember the plan?" Dick asked as he attached his last eskirma stick in his utility belt.

Barbara rolled her eyes. "You drilled it in me like there was no tomorrow, Dick." She then pursed her lips and sighed, "It's not the best pillow talk you've come up with, Babe."

Dick frowned at her. "This is important, Babs. We're dealing with The Light and info on the partner. You got it, Barbara?"

She took his face into her hands and kissed him lightly. "Got it, Captain," she said as she gave him a salute and then put her mask over her face.

Dick put his domino mask on as well. Once they reached Byalia, they landed the bioship two miles away from their destination. They headed to Byalia, where Psimon, Frost Jr, Devastation, Shimmer, and Mammoth were apparently holding the kidnapped teenagers, and hopefully La'gaan.

Dick owed M'gann, even if she didn't know he owed her- La'gaan was never supposed to get caught.

"Mal, you there?" Dick asked quietly on the intercom.

"Got you, Nightwing," Mal's voice said reassuringly. "Can you here me, BG?"

"Right here, Mal," smiled Barbara.

"All right," Mal went on. "According to our data, Queen Bee is acting as a middle man, holding the abducted the teens. We believe that there is a holding lair 50 feet under the ground. We don't know how complex it is down there, so I recommend that you stick close… Not that you two have a problem with that."

"Shut up, Mal," Both of the Bird and the Bat hissed.

Dick and Barbara stealthily made their way to the base that BG came with the girls four months ago. Easily getting past the petty soldiers working for the four villains, Dick and Barbara slipped into one of the airshafts. They landed in a dark room. There was nothing there.

"Nothing here, Mal," reported Barbara.

"Ok, give me a second," said Mal, on the other side of intercom. "From what I have, you are in the North West wing. The largest sanction is by the South East wing, which is probably a hanger. So not far from there is probably where they are hiding the kids."

"On it," Dick said quietly as they quickly ran through the caves. The first thing that Batman trained them to be before superheroes was invisibility. Anyone could kill or fight, but not everyone could be invisible. That was the trick to being apart of the Bat family.

"Move back," instructed Dick as he pulled her back. He saw a camera in the corner. "You see that?"

"Already got you," said Barbara as she looked. She took out a chip that was designed to hack anything mechanical. She threw it perfectly and it handed on the side and clipped on. "All you, Mal."

"It's going to take me a minute, but that camera is out, so you can keep moving," instructed Mal.

Dick and Barbara became invisible once more. However, an alarm came on and began ringing violently. Dick and Barbara glared at each other.

"Don't you dare look at me like that, Grayson," Barbara hissed.

"Well, I didn't do it," Dick countered.

Frost Jr and Mammoth appeared. "It's the Bat kids," Frost Jr smirked. "This is going to be fun- I remember you, you had a little fight in you- I liked it."

"You go," Barbara instructed. "I got this. Go get the kids."

Dick nodded and disappeared into the cave. "You want a fight?" Barbara asked as she threw a batarang at the two, which exploded. "I'll give you a battle- you'll _love_ it."

Barbara swiftly kicked Frost in the throat and then used the rebound to attempt to punch Mammoth in the face. Instead, Mammoth grabbed her fist and threw her against the wall. Barbara maneuvered herself so that she jumped back off the wall. She kneed him in the gut. She then managed to kick both of them in the face with ease.

_This is too easy, _Barbara thought to herself as she watched Mammoth and Frost fell to the ground.

"Mal, give coordinates on Nightwing," Barbara said as she ran through the cave.

"Ugh, BG, we have an issue," Mal murmured.

"Just give me the coordinates," Barbara said shortly. "I need to help, Nightwing."

"That's the issue, BG," said Mal as Barbara ran into the South East Hanger. "He doesn't need your help because right now-" There Dick was right beside Queen Bee, she was stroking his hair softly, "because Queen Bee has him under her control."

_Crap, _Barbara thought.

"So Bats always travel in pairs," smirked Queen Bee as she softly kissed Dick's cheek.

_Oh hell no._

"You know it, Queen Bee," said Barbara, with the same amount of playfulness in her tone. "I've always wondered what Bee stood for… Bitch, is it?"

Queen Bee scoffed, "Nightwing, Darling, why don't you go teach your little friend so manners."

Dick stood up and took out his eskirma sticks. And just like that, he charged at Barbara.

_Crap, _Barbara thought again loudly. They hadn't taken this into account. They only thought they were dealing with Frost and the rest of them; Queen Bee was another level. If they had known, Dick wouldn't have come.

Barbara dodged the attacks swiftly, but she couldn't really find it in herself to actually fight or beat up her best friend. "Come on, Nightwing," hissed Barbara. "Pull your shit together."

As a response, Dick, unconsciously of course, kicked Barbara in the gut.

"That's what you get for trying to play with other's things," smirked Queen Bee as she got into the aircraft with the Psimon, Frost, Mammoth, Shimmer, and Devastation following. "Don't hold back, Nightwing. We have all the teenagers we need. The Partner is satisified. Kill her."

"That's not necessary," Barbara said dryly as she kicked Dick in the throat. She knew for a fact that she couldn't beat Dick all that easily.

"Batgirl," Mal said through the intercom.

"In the middle of something now," hissed Barbara as she dodged another one of Dick's hit.

"It was all a decoy," Mal went on as if he heard nothing. "There are no abducted teens. They knew we were coming. Get out of there now!"

"Well, that's easy for you to say when you aren't being attacked by team leader," snapped Barbara.

Dick pinned her and was about to hit her directly in the head with an eskirma stick. "Nightwing," she begged as she wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped the situation around. "Snap out of it. Come on, it's me, Babs. Nightwing, please, god, come on."

Clearly reasoning verbally wasn't going to win with him as he managed to punch her in the face again. Barbara went flying backwards. Well, she hit in the face. She kneed him in the jaw as a response.

She didn't have to fight him. She just needed to make Queen Bee unconscious.

Barbara ran at the helicopter and threw three batarangs at it as the helicopter flew into the air. She then turned back to Dick who was right behind him and round-house kicked him. He stumbled backwards, but both fell down as a wave of heat hit them from the helicopter breaking.

Barbara then threw several Batman Bombs around the hanger. She grabbed Dick by the collar as he tried to kill her once more. She jumped off the ledge and grabbed Dick as they fell.

As they fell, Dick closed his eyes as if he had woken up. Queen Bee must've been knocked out. "SHIT!" He cursed loudly as they fell and bombs exploded.

Barbara threw her grapler gun and it landed so that they could land perfectly. They saw the helicopter crash-landed on a further ledge.

Dick was rubbing his jaw in pain and looked up at Barbara who was checking out the bruises on her stomach. "Did… did you knee me in the jaw, BG?"

Barbara turned to him and glared, "Don't get me started, Nightwing. Don't get me started!"

Dick looked at her, guilty for not knowing what she was talking about, and asked, "What did I do?"

She pulled down her batsuit and showed her the bruises on her stomach. She was now in her bra and made Dick stare at the distinct bruise on her stomach. "Ouch, Asshole," Barbara said dryly. "You did that."

Dick touched her stomach and asked simply, "Queen Bee?"

"You better hope Queen Bee had a good hold on you," hissed Barbara as she smacked him upside the head. "Or you know what."

Dick knew that meant no sex.

"Awe, come on, BG," Dick said hopefully and desperately. "I would never hurt you outside of training! BG, it wasn't me!"

"Did she just take her shirt off in front of him during a mission?" Mal asked Tim from the other side of the intercom, in the cave.

Tim gave him a look. "She takes off her shirt for him a lot more than you would think, Mal. I've seen way too much of that girl."

"You must be a lucky kid then," smirked Mal.

"I don't know if I would call that lucky," sighed Tim. "Maybe traumatized is more like it."


	34. Chapter 34: Child State of Mind

**Child State of Mind**

So this is a sequel to Chapter 23, "Selfish Feelings," and was requested by PrincessLazyPants. Review, Send Prompts, and Enjoy.

* * *

"Oh my god!" M'gann squealed from the common room.

"She's so sweet!" Cassie added as she let out a giggle.

"She looks exactly like you, Roy," Karen went on.

Barbara just transported herself over from Gotham and already heard the squeals coming from the common room. Naturally, she walked in to see what was going on and she froze at the sight.

"Hi Batgirl," the girls squealed together.

Dick, Roy, Mal, Jaime, Tim, Garfield, and Conner were all present too, smiling at Barbara as she walked in.

Dick was now holding a red headed baby girl in her arms. The baby girl was patting Dick's face cutely.

Barbara didn't know why, but she felt her heart sink. The sight of Dick holding a baby was something that she hadn't thought about in a very long time. She missed it a lot more than she thought she had.

"Who's that?" Barbara asked quietly.

"That's my daughter, Lian," smiled Roy. "Well, she's mine and Cheshire's."

"Dog," Mal smirked. "Even after you two split up."

"Chesh gave me a second chance," sighed Roy, grateful that she did.

Barbara walked over to the opposite couch where they were sitting and just stared. It had been almost two years since Barbara lost hers, but of course, no one knew that she had even a child to loose.

Dick saw it in Barbara's eyes- there was a carefulness and a sadness that Dick hadn't seen in her since she lost the baby. This wasn't healthy for her, he decided.

"Want to hold her, BG?" asked Roy as he picked his daughter out of Dick's hands.

Barbara snapped out of her daze and said, "Uh… Sure."

Roy gently settled his daughter into Barbara's steady arms. Lian wiggled cutely and began to play with Barbara's sunglasses and then with her hair. She began to giggle, "Dada."

Barbara gave the baby a curious look, not understanding why she just called her "Dada," but finding it very amusing.

"Hey," Roy scolded lightly. "Dada is over here."

"She means the hair," M'gann translated, reading her mind. "She thinks that you two look a like."

"Oh," Barbara smiled at the baby.

"Dada!" Lian giggled again while playing with Barbara's hair.

"Well, it's the only word she can say," sighed Roy.

Barbara wondered what her baby's first word would be. Probably something like Dada. She could actually see it- Dick lying down on the bed or the couch or even the floor of his apartment with their baby- girl or boy- on his chest just playing with the baby. The baby would naturally call it Dada.

Barbara felt something similar to a rock in her throat, like she couldn't swallow. She would've thought that after two years, it wouldn't be like this. She would've thought she was able to keep her shit together when it came to babies.

"All right," hissed Garfield. "It's my turn."

Lian smiled cutely as Garfield picked Lian up out of Barbara's arms and began dancing with her cutely.

Barbara smiled dryly and got up, wiping her eyes, hoping to God that no one saw her cry. She claimed that she was going to the bathroom.

Dick automatically knew what that meant. He saw the pain, the sadness, and the jealousy in her eyes. Dick got up and followed her to where ever Barbara disappeared to.

"Babs," Dick whispered quietly as she found her in the laundry room with all of the lights turned off.

Barbara sniffed back some tears and asked anxiously, "So if it were a girl, do you think it would've been black hair with my eyes. But if it were a boy, it would be red hair with you eyes-"

"Stop," Dick said as he wiped some of her tears off her cheek. "Don't do this to yourself."

"I should have a bit more control of it now, but," Barbara laughed dryly as she pushed Dick's hand aside. "But you with Lian did it… Would its first word be Mama or Dada? Would it walk before it talked?"

Dick kissed her lightly and said, "Don't do this to yourself, Barbara."

Barbara threw her head back and said, "I know. We're bat kids, never show emotion."

Dick smirked, "We could always try again."

"And wouldn't you like that, Grayson?" Barbara asked as she pulled him by his shirt, closer to him. She kissed him tenderly on the lips.

Tim, who wanted to make sure that Barbara was ok, listened from outside. Barbara had a miscarriage… with Dick's baby, and they were still together. _I ship it, _he decided officially. _I will make them happen… officially. _


	35. Chapter 35: Sex Education

**Sex Education**

Hi, sorry it's been a while. I was at my country house with no internet, so I couldn't update. But here is one! Review, Send Prompts, and Enjoy!

* * *

"This is too much for me," scoffed Barbara.

"No, this is hilarious," laughed Bette as she took a picture of the classroom they were about to enter. Sex education.

"We are second semester seniors," said Loral, who could be having a free period. "I think we are aware of the concept."

"Some more than others," Bette said as she nudged Barbara, giving her a an evil smile.

"Screw off," hissed Barbara.

Barbara, Bette, and Loral sat in the third row of seats. A lot of the class was groaning as much as they were. Sex Ed was a new policy under some act in Gotham City.

"So who paid for this?" Barbara heard Tara Riley ask her friend, Natalie Henley, from the row above them.

"I heard Bruce Wayne did," Natalie shrugged.

_Shit._

Barbara was positive apart of her just died. She just got bat trolled by her mentor, her best friend/sleeping buddy's father? Did he know? No, Dick and Barbara made sure that they were always quiet and they never did it when Bruce was home-

Who were they were kidding? Dick lived in the same house as the Batman. Of course he knew.

"Hello class," said the young female teacher with dark brown and bright brown eyes. "I'm your sex ed teacher, Ms. Sparm."

"Her name is Sperm?" Bette asked quietly, probably very serious about this teacher's name.

Barbara and Loral let out muffled laughs.

"I know most of you think that you are too old for this class, but it is now a requirement to obtain one semester credit of Sex Education. So let's all make this a fun and educational experience!" Ms. Sparm said cheerfully as she clasped her hands together.

"I'm going to die," Barbara groaned as she rested her hands in her hands.

"Ok, attendance," Ms. Sparm smiled happily.

Right before she said the first name, Dick Grayson walked in with his bag over his shoulder; he actually looked pretty good. He had his long sleeved button up uniform shirt open a little at the top, his blazer was open, and he still had his glasses on.

"Damn," Loral smirked as she sat back and watched Dick take off his sunglasses. "Boy knows how to make an entrance."

"This class just got a whole lot better," added Bette with a smile as she dreamily watched Dick pass Ms. Sparm a late pass.

_Or awkward, _Barbara thought as she rolled her eyes.

"Sorry," Dick said as he took his seat in front of Barbara and next to Nathan.

Ms. Sparm nodded, not really paying attention to the late pass, "It's ok, Mr…?"

"Grayson," Dick smiled charmingly. "Richard Grayson."

"Oh!" Ms. Sparm said as she looked down at the late pass. "Of course... Now, Elliot Bates?"

Ms. Sparm went on with the list of names and went on with the class lesson. She discussed primarily the act of sex, and what classified as sex. She also talked about the biological definition of an orgasm. She also discussed birth control and condoms, to prevent teenage pregnancy.

"All right," Ms. Sparm as she bent down and grabbed something from behind her podium. She came up with a bucket of bananas and another one of condoms.

"This does not happen in real life," Barbara murmured as she hid inside her arms and let out a muffled laugh.

"So, everyone, I am handing out a condom and a banana. Now it is your turn to try and put the condom on the banana. This is practice," Ms. Sparm said as she handed out a banana and a condom to the horrified teenagers.

"Barbara doesn't need practice," Dick chuckled lowly, smugness laced in his tone, so that only Barbara, Nathan, Loral, and Bette could hear.

Bette, Loral, and Nathan let out uncontrollably loud laughs while Barbara reached down and smacked Dick across the back of his head before Ms. Sparm could see.

When Barbara got her condom package and banana, she just stared at it. Of course she knew how to put one on, she just didn't want to let the whole class know that she knew.

So, to get the task over with, Barbara quickly ripped the condom package and slid the condom over the banana perfectly, and tada- she was done.

"Does anyone want to show their banana?" Ms. Sparm asked.

Much to Barbara's surprise, not a lot of the kids could do it correctly. It was twisted, crooked, or just on incorrectly. Maybe sex ed was needed.

"I think Miss Gordon wants to," Dick said charmingly as he pointed back towards Barbara.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't, maybe go screw off, Grayson," Barbara hissed hotly as she crossed her arms.

"Don't be ashamed, Miss Gordon," Ms. Sparm insisted as she took Barbara's Banana Condom and showed it to the whole class. "Very well done."

"Mine isn't that good," shrugged Barbara. She then pointed down to Dick and said, "I think Mr. Grayson's is much better than mine. He practices the whole sha-bang by himself a lot."

The whole classroom began to laugh, a little out of shock. Bette let out the loudest snort of them all.

Dick was a bit shell-shocked himself from that one. "And where do you get that idea, Gordon?" Dick asked as he turned himself around and looked up at her.

"Sixth sense," Barbara said as she tapped her head with her pointer finger lightly. "Girls know when guys use their pictures to practice."

The whole classroom filled with ooohs and giggles. Ms. Sparm was left unable to speak as well.

"And why do you think that this true?" Dick went on, slightly amused with this conversation.

"Tim showed me the picture of me you keep in your room. The one with me in the bikini that time we went to the beach," Barbara smiled as she gave him a playful and seductive wink.

The classroom squealed at the possible idea of Dick Grayson using a picture of his best friend, Barbara Gordon to… practice.

"You're in my room and in my clothes enough, Barbara, that I don't need a picture… or much practice either," Dick smirked as he showed her his perfect banana condom.

The classroom began to squeal and laugh as the bell rang.

Loral had her hands covering her eyes out of embarrassment for Barbara.

"Whoa… Did it just get hot in here?" Bette asked with a smile as she began to fan herself with her notebook.

Barbara looked down at Dick with her mouth wide open in shock and just did not know how to comeback as she picked up her school books.

"O-ok good class," stammered Ms. Sparm. "See you tomorrow. Miss Gordon, you can take a banana from a bin since yours was well done…"

Barbara said thanks as she picked up a banana and left the classroom. She went to her locker as she began to eat the banana.

Dick came up behind her and pressed a quick kiss to her neck. "We just traumatized the new teacher."

"She'll just think, like all of the other teachers, that we are just teasing each other," smiled Barbara as she passed him the banana. Dick laughed as he took a small bite of the banana.

"And then Grayson said something about Gordon being in his room and in his clothes that he doesn't need to practice!" Ms Sparm squealed to Mrs. Hale, the biology teacher, and Ms. Colt, the English teacher.

"Wait," said Mrs. Hale. "This was between Grayson and Gordon, right?"

Mrs. Sparm, the overly innocent twenty-five year old teacher, nodded quickly and anxiously.

"Grayson and Gordon have been best friends since they had come to Gotham Academy together. They have this game to see who can freak out the teacher the most, including sexual innuendos. They aren't really doing anything they say they do," informed Ms. Colt.

"Oh," said Ms. Sparm with a sigh of relief as the bell rang for 3rd period.

Mrs. Hale and Ms. Colt smiled at Ms. Sparm as they walked back to their designated classroom. Ms. Sparm welcomed her second class of seniors in and as she closed the door, she saw something very interesting in the corner of her eye.

By Gordon's locker, Ms. Sparm saw that Dick Grayson had one hand on Gordon's locker- trapping her in- and the other was travelling up her shirt. His lips were trailing against Gordon's cheeks, probably whispering something against her skin. Barbara Gordon had her back facing Dick and was laughing while eating the remnants of her banana. She then turned around, removed Grayson's hand from inside of her shirt, and punched him in the arm while slamming her locker door shut. She then said something that Ms. Sparm couldn't make out, but Grayson clearly could. He laughed as he pulled her back, looked around quickly- but not carefully- and then kissed Barbara on the lips. In return, Barbara wrapped her arms around Dick's and they stayed like this for a moment before pulling back and smiling at each other. Gordon then pulled Grayson down the hall.

"To class, Grayson! You too, Gordon!" Ms. Sparm shouted, finally gaining the courage to do so.

"Free period," the two said together as they dropped their hands.

"Not in the hallway then," Ms. Sparm faux-laughed, pretending like she didn't se anything as she walked back into her classroom.

"Yes, Miss," the two said together, their voices distinctly getting farther away from Ms. Sparm's class room.

_So it isn't just games, _thought Ms. Sparm as she walked back to her podium for her next class. _Maybe I should've thrown some condoms at them…_


	36. Chapter 36: 18, Hot, and Single?

**18, Hot, and Single?**

Here's another one. Review, Send Prompts, and Enjoy!

* * *

"Nice place you got, Dick," said Russell Packer, Dick's Biology partner for his college class. "Well, what do you expect from the King of Gotham's son," Russell laughed, commenting on his own thought.

Dick wouldn't call Russell his friend, acquaintance perhaps. They only had biology together and Dick wasn't even a fan of the class honestly. Russell was all right, a bit too annoying for Dick's taste.

"Thanks," Dick said as they walked through the lobby of Dick's apartment.

"Uh Mr. Grayson?" One of the doormen called out.

"Yes, Mikey?" Dick asked before they walked into the elevator.

"You have a package upstairs," said Mikey as if he were trying to insinuate something.

"I do?" Dick asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Mikey sighed, "You'll see, Sir."

Dick shrugged and thanked him. Dick and Russell went up to the penthouse and walked the tiny hallway and to Dick's door. He opened the door and automatically, Russell was dumbstruck by Dick's beautiful apartment.

"Wow!" Russell exclaimed, in pure awe as he walked into Dick's apartment. He stared at the television, the glass window-walls, the nicely furnished living room, and the cleanliness of the apartment. "What a place!"

Dick took off his coat and took Russell's and hung it in the closet. He also noticed that there was no package, not on his little stand by the door where Mickey left most of his packages. He shrugged and immediately walked into the kitchen area- that looked into the living room- told Russell, "Sit anywhere you'd like. Want something to drink?"

"Uh, whater is fine for me- HOLY!"

"What's wrong?" Dick asked as he walked around with two glasses of water in his hands.

"Dude," was all that Russell could say as he pointed to Dick's couch.

Dick walked over to the other side of the couch and saw Barbara Gordon sleeping there comfortably. She was lying on her stomach with her head placed below her arms that were crossed on the couch. She was in one of his button-up shirts; she was also wearing her black and blue Nightwing underwear. Dick smiled as he put the drinks down on the coffee table.

When Dick moved in, he told Mickey that he could always let four people in his apartment, even with him not being here: Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake, Alfred Pennyworth, and Barbara Gordon. She even had a key.

"Babs," he said as he gave her a nudge.

She didn't move. Barbara was so tired, and Dick knew it. She came home at seven that morning from a mission with Conner, Tim, and Cassie in Shanghai in an attempt to catch Talia al Ghul and some members of League of Assassins. She had an 8:30am, hour and half, Probablity/Statistics Class, and then another hour and half French Literature class at 11, so no sleep involved for Barbara this morning. It was four in the afternoon, so that probably meant, four hours of sleep for Barbara since it was four in the afternoon.

"Barbara," Dick tried again softly, trying to remain as traught as possible, despite Russell staring directly at Barbara's ass.

No movement.

"GORDON!" Dick shouted loudly.

"Shut up, Dick!" Barbara hissed, barely awake and clearly not moving for anyone. "I'm trying to sleep," she muffled at the end with a yawn.

"It's not just you and me, Babs," he smirked.

Barbara, grudgingly, moved her head slightly and saw, through her squinted eyes, that Dick had brought a visitor. "Ah," Barbara said shortly, not giving a damn in the world that Dick's friend was there and watching her being half-naked. She then rested her head back down, the same way it had been when she was sleeping and yawned to Dick, "Your couch is comfier than my bed in my dorm… So, don't mind me." She then gave another snuggle into the couch and curled so that her body was facing the back of the couch… and her ass was facing Russell and Dick.

"I don't," mumbled Russell.

"My bed is free," Dick offered as he bent down to Barbara's level, and trying not maneuver three Russell.

Barbara, by some miracle, had fallen back asleep as if nothing had just happned. Normally, Dick didn't care where she slept or what she slept in at his house- why would he? But this time, he did: Russell was still staring at her ass and well, Dick was the only one with the right to do that.

"Come on, Barbara," Dick said as he turned Barbara so that she was on her back. Barbara's eyes were closed and her mouth was parted slightly and her legs were sprawled out slightly.

Quickly, Dick slid an arm around Barbara's back and the other under the backs of her knees. He picked her up swiftly into a cradle position. "Sorry about this," Dick said to Russell as he stood up, and Barbara naturally cuddled into Dick's chest. "I'll be right back."

"Not a problem," said Russell, still having Barbara's behind in mind.

Dick walked through his apartment and into his room. He rested Barbara gently on his bed. Barbara's eyes fluttered open as Dick put the covers over her.

"Did my being partially naked bother you, Boy Wonder?" Barbara asked after a short moment as she stretched out her body, her eyes still closed.

"Not me," smiled Dick. "The visitor seemed to enjoy it too much."

Barbara let out a small scoff. She then gave a gentle roll on the bed. "The bed is too big," she whined as she rubbed her eyes. "It's nicer when you're in it too. I'm going to fall out for sure."

Dick smirked, "Maybe in two hours. He has to go to his little sister's baseball game. Then I'll take that offer on joining you."

"Yay," Barbara smiled drowsily as she pulled Dick down by the collar of his shirt and kissed him tenderly. Her kiss was tired, but still hungry. Hunger began to replace tiredness more prominently once Barbara wrapped one hand into Dick's hair and the other tugged at his shirt.

"Come on, Babs, I have a guest," he smiled as he pulled away, unwillingly. "And you are really tired."

Barbara pouted and then closed her eyes. "Fine," she sighed as she pulled the covers over her head.

Dick laughed lightly as he turned down the shades of the window and was about to closed the door. "I really liked the underwear by the way, Barbara."

"Why don't you go screw yourself?" hissed Barbara from under the covers and gave him the middle finger.

"Not without you, Darling."

He heard Barbara chuckle from under the covers as he closed the door. He walked back out and saw Russell looking at some pictures in the living room.

"So you and Barbara Gordon… you two dating?" Russell asked as he picked up a framed picture of the two of them at the Gotham Charity Ball a couple of months ago. They were posing coolly for the cameras with Dick's arm around Barbara's waist and Barbara placing a kiss on Dick's cheek.

"No, we aren't," Dick said, which wasn't a lie. "She's my best friend."

"Really, you two seem pretty close," Russell pointed out as he put the picture back in its place by the television. "I mean, does she always crash on your couch?"

"Normally, it's my bed," shrugged Dick. "Guess she didn't make it that far. But no, we've been best friends since we were nine. We aren't dating."

_Yeah, but I wouldn't mind it…_

"So, she's single…?" Russell asked hopefully. "Because dude, she's a freshman right? 18-"

"Seventeen," Dick corrected. "She skipped a grade in elementary school. We both did."

"Fine, I'm 18," shrugged Russell. "She's damn hot. I mean look at her body. Dude, could you give me her number-"

"She's off limits," Dick said shortly. He realized how possessive and boyfriend-like that sounded. He gulped and said, "She has this weird thing for Nightwing. Really cool guy, but I wouldn't screw with him because according to her, he has the hots for her. I mean look at her underwear, Russell."

"Nightwing…" Russell said slowly. "The Vigilante that works with Batman sometimes?"

"I know. Weird," Dick shrugged.

"But why doesn't the guy come after you. I mean, she crashes half-naked on your couch…"

"Like I said, she's my best friend," Dick shrugged as he sat down on the couch with his biology textbook. "Also, I have no control over that girl even if I tried. Sleeping on my couch is nothing."

_You should see her in the bedroom…_


	37. Chapter 37: 10 out of 10

**10 Out of 10**

Tada, here's one for the night. Review, send prompts, and Enjoy!

* * *

Laughs soared through the air as Nightwing walked into the room. The whole team was in their laughing their brains out.

"Nightwing!" Garfield shouted. "Come play!"

Dick sat on the couch next to Garfield and asked, "What are you playing?"

Garfield cleared his throat and said, "We pick a person of the opposite sex and you have to rate that person on a scale out of ten. You have to pick a number like five, and five positives about this person-"

"Like reasons you would want to date them," M'gann clarified.

"And they have to be automatic. You have one minute to say everything about this person. If you don't get to your number, you get smacked in the head by your person," Garfield finished up.

"Like Karen just smacked Mal for not getting to ten," Cassie smirked, still laughing.

"I was at nine," Mal said, trying to defend himself. "I was close!"

Karen just rolled her eyes, she made it to ten- why couldn't he.

"This is going to be interesting," he murmured as Karen was thinking of a person to choose.

Karen smiled to herself and then said, "Ok. Batgirl."

"Seriously?" Batgirl sighed as she crossed her arms.

"I just wanna see if he can do it," Karen smiled to herself.

"Ok give her a number, Nightwing," Jaime insisted.

"10 out of 10," smirked Nightwing, like it was breathing. Batgirl smiled and looked down at her feet, just smiling like an idiot.

"Got the timer," Tim smiled.

"And don't forget the explanation," added Cassie.

"And go!" Jaime said.

"ONe," Karen instructed.

"Eyes," Dick said automatically.

Barbara let out a short snort. She didn't know why it was so funny to her, but it was. Maybe it was such a cliché answer to her.

"Why?"

"They complement her skin nicely, and they can see right through the bullshit," said Nightwing, a bit amazed that he actually said that.

"Awe," giggled M'gann.

"Two," Karen went on.

"Hair," Dick smiled as he looked at her. "I've always had a thing for Gingers."

"Wally before me," Barbara teased playfully.

The team let out short laughs and giggles. "Three," Karen kept going.

"Lips."

"Of course," Tim sighed as he rolled his eyes. "We all know you like her lips, but why do you like her lips is the bigger question."

"They feel nice against my skin," Dick went on.

Mal couldn't contain his laughter. M'gann was horrified as she covered Garfield's ears. The whole team blushed profusely at the answer.

"Four," Karen giggled.

"Body," Dick smiled. And before anyone could ask why, Dick said, "Answer is self-explanatory."

Cassie cringed and covered her mouth with her hands at what was going on. "Oh my god," She squealed. "Five! Five! Five!"

"Intelligence," Dick said with a nod. "Her grades are as a good as mine. And she also has more common sense than most. I can hold a conversation more than stupid stuff… during pillow talk."

"You're pushing it, Nightwing," Barbara threatened.

"Pillow talk?" Tim grimaced. "I'm going to puke. Six?"

"She's a guy," Nightwing said.

"Excuse me?!" Barbara asked as she leaned forward. "I'm a guy? Babe, I know you think of me differently."

"She's a guy's girl. I can talk to her about cars, sports, beers, action movies, and sex," Dick smiled, remembering their last conversation on the Gotham Knights versus New York Giants game.

"Seven," Conner muttered.

"twenty seconds," Tim stated.

"She's a badass," Dick went on. "She just doesn't give a damn about what anyone thinks of her."

"Damn straight," Barbara said with a nod of approval.

"Eight," Garfield shouted.

"Funny," Dick said and then pointed to the team. "And all of you know it."

"Nine," Mal went on.

"Ten seconds," Tim added.

"She can fight like nobody's business," Dick said. "I'm afraid to fight her when she's angry."

"Five seconds," Tim went on.

Barbara looked up at him and waited to see if Dick could come up with something in five seconds…four…

"She's beautiful," Dick said honestly. "Inside and out. And she's unique and probably the most mesmerizing young woman in the world. That's eleven, do I get a prize?"

Barbara smirked and she gave him a look through her sunglasses that only Dick could see as the Team began awing and laughing. _You get one later, Grayson. _


	38. Chapter 38: 1 in the Morning

**1 in the Morning**

This was requested by Royale86. Review, Send Prompts, and Enjoy!

* * *

_Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!_

Barbara groaned and tried to ignore her persistently buzzing cellphone. She groaned as her eyes opened slowly and looked down at it. The phone had a picture of Dick Grayson.

"It's one in the morning, Grayson," Barbara groaned into her phone, not really caring that Carly was fast asleep in her bed.

"BARBARA!" Dick shouted loudly and wildly into the phone.

"Christ," Barbara muttered as she quickly put the phone away from her face. She heard the slur in his voice, the ultimate happiness, and pure alcohol seeping just through his tone. She stood up and moved to the bathroom. "You're drunk aren't you?" Barbara asked groggily as she closed the door and slid into the dry tub.

"Whattt? How'd you guess that, Barbaraaaa?" Dick asked.

"I can practically smell the alcohol through the phone, Dick," Barbara sighed as she rubbed her eyes. "Go home, Dick. Don't drive… Do you want me to pick you up? I hate it when you're drunk."

"Awe, Barbara," Dick smiled. "You'reee so sweet! You don't have to do that. You miss me that much you wanna see me?"

"No, I just know what you're like when you're drunk, Dick," Barbara sighed. "Babe, where are you?"

"She calls me Babe," Dick laughed to his friends. "She's my babeeee too!"

"Dick," Barbara called out again, a little more aggravated.

Dick drank, but it was very hard for him to get drunk- very hard. He had to have drank a lot for him to actually be drunk. Barbara loved Dick- he was her best friend, but seriously she hated him drunk. He became stupid, a klutz, and would say things that made Barbara cringe. It was just the complete opposite of what she was used to-smart, charming, and overall, sweet.

"Barbara, do you remember that time we were at my place and you know, we did the dirty-"

"Don't talk about it, Dick," she hissed into the phone as she heard his friends through the phone giggle and wolf-whistle.

"Awe, Barbara," groaned Dick. "But we had such a good time. You told me afterwards."

"That's not just one time," Barbara countered.

_Clink! Clink!_

Barbara got up from the tub and looked out the window into the dark April night in Gotham City. She looked down and saw Dick Grayson- in his daily suit- throwing pebbles at the window with his friends.

He waved and said, "You look pretty even in the dark, Babs."

"I'm coming down, Dick," Barbara said as she walked out of the bathroom as she took off her pajama pants and slid her jeans on. She slid on a black leather jacket and her boots. "Please stay there."

"Okey Dokey, Barby," Dick sang.

Barbara hung the phone up and grabbed her wallet and the dorm room key. She hurried down downstairs and began looking around the dark. "Dick!" Barbara called out. "Come on, stop playing games-"

"Barbara!" Dick sang as he picked her up by her waist and swung her around.

"Put me down Dick," Barbara said as she shoved him off of her.

Dick's friends came running behind him. Barbara could tell that they weren't as drunk as him, they were just watching, being amused. "Assholes," Barbara cursed. "Go home, Boys. Or go somewhere else."

"Awe, come on, Gordon, don't be so mean," said Richie Olsen.

"Mean?" Barbara asked as she crossed her arms. "You bring my best friend over to my dorm at one in the morning, drunk, and you four jerk offs are just standing there, doing nothing to get him home. Don't tell me not to be mean, Richie."

Barbara took Dick's hand and they began walking towards his car. She opened the door and pushed him inside. She wen onto the other side and began driving Dick home.

"Barbara, why don't you model?" Dick asked with questionable intentions as he watched her drive through Gotham City.

"I don't know," Barbara said indifferently.

"You're absolutely gorgeous, Miss Gooorrddooon," Dick smiled. "Tall, long red hair, blue eyes… and rocking body."

Barbara chuckled dryly, "Whatever you say, Dick. Anything for you to get laid later, right?"

Dick frowned dramatically. "Barbara," he tsked. "Is that all you think I think of you! Babs, you're my best friend!"

"I also sleep with you," Barbara sighed with a yawn.

"But more than that, we're best friends right? We've been best friends since we were nine, right?!" Dick said with big round eyes, almost like a puppy dog. "Right?"

"Yes, Dick," Barbara sighed. "You're my best friend."

Dick smiled and nodded, "Yup. Dick and Babs."

Barbara laughed at him and said, "Yeah. Just Dick and Babs."

They arrived three minutes at Dick's apartment building. She parked the car right outside of the building and opened the car for Dick. "Trading places?" Dick asked hopefully, attempting drunk-wit.

"Yeah, tonight I'm on top," Barbara said sarcastically, knowing that neither of them were getting laid tonight by the other.

Barbara took his hand and walked through the lobby with him. She smiled at Mikey, the doorman, and got onto the elevator. He rested his head on her shoulder and Barbara patted his head lightly.

She opened the door to his house. She helped Dick get out of his clothes as they got into his bedroom. She helped take off his shirt, his pants, and his shoes. When she managed to get off his shirt- the last item, Dick took Barbara's hands and pressed his lips against hers.

Dick tasted like vodka, orange juice, tequila, rum, gin, and honestly like a whole shelf of booz. Barbara pulled back and said, "Not tonight, Dick."

Dick, who was barely conscious, simply nodded as Barbara helped him into the bed. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek sweetly. "Night, Babe." She took her shoes back and began walking back out of the room.

"Where are you going, Babs?" Dick's voice asked.

"Back to the dorm," Barbara said, a bit tired now.

"You don't have a car," Dick pointed out as he squinted his eyes, a very thoughtful observation for someone as drunk as he.

"Train?" Barbara shrugged.

Dick frowned at her. "That's a twenty minute train ride with a ten minute walk both ways."

"So?" Barbara asked. "I need to get home."

Dick sat up, rubbed his eyes, and murmured, "Stay the night with me. That's a forty minute walk versus sleeping, and I mean regular sleeping, in the same bed as me."

Barbara frowned for a moment skeptically. Barbara sighed and Dick was right- that was a forty-minute way home and she was tired. It was 1:30am and she was tired.

She walked over to Dick and threw off her leather jacket as he helped take off her boots. He then attempted to help Barbara remove her jeans and slid them off her body. She was left in her undershirt and her underwear to sleep in.

_He's amazing. He can always get me out of my pants even when he doesn't want to have sex, _Barbara thought as she slid in beside him. He wrapped a secure arm around her waist and kissed her neck. "Night, Dick," she said as she closed her eyes.

"Night Barbara," Dick mumbled as he fell asleep into dreamland. "I'm in love with you."

Barbara didn't hear it; she was already fast asleep. Even if she did, she wouldn't have said anything. Dick Grayson was too drunk to think clearly.


	39. Chapter 39: 10 out of 10 Part 2

**10 out of 10 Part 2**

This was requested by B and it is kind of a sequel to 10 out of 10 part 1. Review, Send Prompts, Enjoy!

* * *

"Now it's your turn, Batgirl," Jaime smirked at her, after Cassie just managed to successfully get nine things on him. It made him feel a bit special- and cocky.

"Oh god," Barbara sighed as she rubbed her neck. "Lay it on me, Blue."

"Uh, Nightwing," Jaime said sarcastically as if it was the most obvious thing in the world as he hit his head like M'gann used to.

"Uh, Ten," Barbara said in the same condescending voice as she hit her head like Jaime just did.

"This is going to be fun," Cassie smirked as she curled up into a ball, leaning against Karen- giggling like a five year old.

"And the clock is starting… now!" Tim said as he pressed the button.

"One," Jaime started.

"Abs," shrugged Barbara, and as a result, Cassie let out a squeal and Karen let out a short guffaw. "Eight pack sent from the Gods. Like a washboard," she finished as she rested her hands behind her head.

Dick smiled at her, and he knew for a fact that Barbara enjoyed his abs immensely. She had a hobby of skimming the back of her hands against them, especially when she shouldn't be- just to scare the crap out of him… and make him gasp for air.

"Two?" Jaime laughed, a bit embarrassed by her answer.

"Hair," Barbara said as she scratched her head, staring at Dick appraisingly. "He has a nice set of hair for a guy."

"Three?"

"Eyes," Barbara went on. The team had never seen Dick's eyes and Barbara just shrugged, "You'd understand if you saw them stare back at you."

Garfield and Tim gagged at the same time while Cassie, M'gann, and Karen gave loud awes in the background.

Barbara frowned at them and said, "Eye contact during a conversation. Is it not common curtsy?"

"You guys stare at each other while you're making out too?" Tim chirped as he crossed his arms.

"Do you make out with Blondie with eyes wide open?" Barbara asked with a frown, remembering that her and Dick saw Tim and Stephanie kissing outside of Gotham Academy.

"OH MY GOD!" Karen shouted as she clasped her hands over her mouth and stared at Tim with wide eyes. "Who's Blondie?"

"Tm has a girlfriend?!" Cassie squealed. "Our young one!"

"Tim and Blondie sitting in a tree-"

Tim glared at him and just coughed, "Raven!"

"Who's Raven?" M'gann asked shortly.

"Four, Four," Conner said, trying to move things along for Tim's sake.

"Arms," Barbara said shortly, and before anyone could make any awkward noises, she finished her thought. "I mean look at them! Explanation: done!"

"Five?" Jaime asked, still chuckling like a little girl.

"Ass," smirked Barbara. "Got a nice ass. All nice and-"

"I don't need that," Conner, Mal, Tim, Garfield, and Jaime said together.

"I wanna hear it," Dick sighed lowly. He would have to coax it out of Barbara later.

"Just move on to number six," Mal said.

"Intelligent," Barbara said with a nod. "I think Geeks are cute."

"I am not a geek," Dick countered.

"Fine," Barbara shrugged. "Nerd, you're choice. Either way, I still think it's cute."

Dick laughed as Cassie pleaded for number seven.

"Seductive," said Barbara. She scratched her head and then said, a bit shocked with herself, "If he wanted to he could literally got almost any woman to sleep with him-"

"Batgirl!" M'gann shouted as she covered Garfield's ears.

"It's ok, BG," Garfield said, brushing it off. "Twenty seconds."

"Eight," Jaime called out.

"Funny," said Barbara. She then looked at Dick and smiled, "And all of you know it."

Before any of them said the time or the number of seconds, Barbara shouted, "Hands! That's the one I was forgetting!"

"And why is that number 9?" Karen said slowly. "Ten seconds."

"God, you should feel them against your skin- when he's not attempting to punch you or break your ribs," smirked Barbara.

"Ten with five seconds left!" Cassie shouted.

"He's charming because he's acutally a sweet guy. He's not just good-looking on the outside- I think that should count as 11 as well," Barbara said as fast as she could.

Dick just smiled at her and thought how lucky he was to be wrapped around Barbara Gordon's finger.


	40. Chapter 40: Happy 21st

**Happy 21st**

So, I was watching Pretty Woman (I don't like a lot of romance films, but that one is sooooooo good!) and I got this idea and tweeked it a bit, hahahaha... So review, send prompts, and Enjoy! Oh and by the way, they are dating in this one!

* * *

Dick's twenty-first birthday was not what he had expected to be. He had a college class and then he had to go play boss of Wayne Enterprises in LA for literally an hour celebration party…

It was a long day for him honestly. But the morning was sweet, before his first eight o'clock 18th Century Lit class, he went over to Wayne Manor. There, Alfred made Dick's favorite pancakes and ate with Tim and Bruce before school and work. Bruce bought him a new rolex watch and Tim bought him a new cookie-making set.

But Dick had to admit, he was happiest when he walked into his apartment building at 11 at night. He was tired, achy, and even a bit cranky. LA was pretty fricking far for an hour party in Dick's opinion.

"Happy Birthday, Mr. Grayson," called out Mikey, the doorman, with a kind smile.

Dick smiled wearily, "Thanks, Mikey."

"Twenty-one is a big year. I think you'll enjoy it," smiled the new other night doorman, Bobby, chuckled.

Mikey nudged him harshly, but was smiling himself. "Don't mind him, Sir. He's new."

"Are you hiding something from me?" Dick asked with a small kind smile.

"Not me, Sir," smiled Mikey as he Dick got into the elevator.

Dick shrugged indifferently as he un-did his tie and took the elevator to his penthouse. He walked down the hallway and opened his door. He walked into his dark living room and rested his stuff on the couch. He flipped off his shoes and his socks too. He took his off his tie as he poured himself a glass of water.

Dick's eyes widened as he remembered that Bruce told him to check his emails when he got home from LA- just to make sure all went well at the party for Dick and Bruce.

Dick kept drinking his water as he walked into his study and rubbed his neck. He opened the door to the dark room and saw something that almost made him drop his glass along with his now hanging jaw.

"Happy 21st," Barbara Gordon smiled seductively. She was wearing a black lingerie number that made Dick's mouth go dry. Her red hair was out, combed over on her right shoulder.

She wore a black sheer, but lacy chemise with a distinct black lace bra underneath and very visible. She wore lacy black boy shorts and black slick pumps. Despite wearing this drop dead gorgeous number, something was different. Barbara had on a tie with thick dark turquoise and black lines.

"Thanks…" Dick said in a strangled voice as he watched Barbara drop her legs from off his desk. He watched with wide eyes as Barbara stood up. "I like the tie." He felt absolutely stupid for saying that, but he did like to be honest.

Barbara chuckled lowly as she walked over to Dick and took off his tie. She began replacing and for some reason, every touch was overly sensitive as she touched him. "I knew you would," she smiled as she kissed his cheek.

Dick watched as she began to take it off. "I… I-uh-need to check my e-e-e-mails, Babs…"

"Oh," she said as she simply, making her lips form a small O. She moved out of his way and let him go to his computer.

Dick didn't know what was wrong with him. It was weird, normally, if Barbara came onto him- he could keep his crap together, but today- she was in that _thing_- he just couldn't contain himself. Just by the way she looked at him, Dick decided that he could die peacefully.

He checked his laptop and his emails, and while he was doing that- Barbara was tenderly kissing his neck, his jawline, and his cheek. Dick clenched his fists tightly when Barbara nipped at his neck.

Dick pulled his girlfriend's arm so that she came around. He stood up and picked her up, walked fairly gracefully over to the couch, laid her down, and positioned himself on top of her.

Dick kissed her lips tenderly as he began skimming the line of Barbara's legs and the fabric of her outfit.

Barbara pulled back and she was almost the same color as her hair. She looked so embarrassed. She bit her lip and covered her eyes with her hands.

"Barbara?" Dick asked as he pulled her hands away from eyes. It wasn't like Barbara to be embarrassed during sex- the only time she ever was embarrassed during sex was literally during her first they ever had sex- and the embarrassment didn't last long. "Are you going to move your hands now?"

"God," Barbara groaned as she flicked off her shoes, but her hands were still covering her eyes. "Just get this thing off of me."

Dick looked down at her outfit and then back at Barbara. "Then, why'd you buy it?" Dick laughed at her, finding her embarrassment… endearing.

"Bette persuaded me into it," she hissed. "She said that since it was your 21st, I should make it… interesting. But it's so embarrassing! I don't understand how other girls do this! I can't go through with this…"

Dick laughed at her and pulled her hands away. "I'll take it off of you for sure, Babs, but you didn't have to buy it. I think… it's pretty interesting as is."

Barbara moved her hands and peered over the tops of them. "This… is not how I expected the night to go." She looked away and then down and said, "Sorry, Dick."

"Dick laughed at her as he pulled back. "Babs, I really don't give a damn about what you wear when we have sex. I really just don't. I… love you way too much to care. If you did the same thing you always do when I come home- in my shirt, drinking a beer while dancing to the radio. I would've been completely satisfied and happy. Because that's the girl I fell for. Not the black lace underwear."

Barbara didn't especially like the mushy stuff; she tried to veer off from it as often as possible. But that was just too cute for her. She smiled at him and said, "Ok, here we go! Take off your shirt and this weird thing over my bra because we have forty minutes to make your twenty-first birthday the most amazing one in the world."

Dick laughed as he followed orders and un-did his shirt.


	41. Chapter 41: Sparks and Hearts

**Sparks and Hearts**

So you know how there was the Lion King, the Lion King 2... and instead of Lion King 3, there was Lion King 1 and 1/2. This is sort of like that. So this is in between Selfish Feelings (Chapter 23) and Child State of Mind (Chapter 23). It was requested by  .444 who asked for a trequel and for it to be happy, but I kind of messed with it. Hehehee. Review, Send Prompts, Enjoy!

* * *

It was a quiet night, barely any speaking- just smiles, chuckles, and the occasional words. They didn't need to speak to each other to know what they were really feeling- acceptance, sadness, and most of desperation for each other.

No one else knew what they were going through at that time, no one. They were seventeen, best friends, in love (but would never admit to anyone or themselves), and having a baby. They didn't tell anyone, so how could anyone know that Barbara had just miscarried their 4 month old baby.

They just needed to be with each other, alone.

Barbara slipped on a white button shirt and a pair of jean shorts; she didn't have the mental strength to try for anything else. Dick waited on the bed, just watching her dress. After she was done dressing, she tucked a hair behind her ear. She gave him a small, weak, and very Barbara-like smile, the essence of it was very small, but it was still there. Dick stood up and took her hand as they walked out of the house. She left a note for her father saying that she would be at Dick's for the night, having dinner, and told him not to worry.

As they drove to Dick's house, Dick held Barbara's hand, rubbing it, massaging it, and occasionally pressing a warm kiss to it. Barbara kept looking out the window, a hand over her mouth. As Dick kissed her hand, she would shiver slightly. She would look back at him and give him a weak smile.

Dick parked the car in his spot in the garage. He and Barbara walked outside, hand in hand, as they walked into the apartment building.

Mikey waved and smiled at them. "Hello again, Mr. Grayson. Good to see you too, Ms. Gordon."

The two gave Mikey a small smile and walked into the elevator. Mikey could see something was off- he didn't know them they way Dick and Barbara knew each other, but Mikey knew that the two were never that… quiet when they were in the presence of each other. Normally, there was bickering or laughter- never holding hands and being quiet.

Dick had an area in his apartment that he rarely visited. It was the other opening beside his front door- take a right instead of going straight. It was a long and big room that was used for Dick's parties, when he would have them. In the middle of the room was a long table that could most likely fit thirty people, maybe more. Behind the room was a large kitchen that Dick never dreamed of using, but maybe he would today. The fridge was stocked to the fullest.

Barbara sat on the counter while Dick made spaghetti and salad. Barbara just sat and watched him. She imagined about Dick cooking, maybe in a couple of years- so he was maybe twenty-three or something- and beside him would be a little girl. The little girl would have black hair and blue eyes- she would be five- and in a cute little red summer dress. She would be tugging on Dick's shirt as Dick made something for her to ear.

Barbara came back to reality when she saw Dick come over to her. He wiped his hands on a towel. He took her face into his hands and began kissing her cheeks- that's when she realized that she was crying slightly- and kissing the tears away.

"Don't cry," Dick murmured, almost sounding like a plead, against her skin.

"I'm sorry," she laughed as her voice broke a little due to the tears affecting her speech. Dick pulled her face and kissed her lips tenderly and chastely. It was warm and sweet. Barbara wrapped her arms around Dick's back and hugged him tightly as they kissed each other- for support.

They ate dinner at the large dinning room table. The dinner was, of course, delicious since Dick cooked it. They didn't speak, at in almost silence, but every now and then they would smile at each other and go back to eating.

After dinner, Barbara washed the plates since Dick cooked. Dick sat at the head of the long dinning table while reading the paper. Barbara looked over at Dick from the kitchen as she dried up the last pot.

She needed it… She needed him… They hadn't done it two months and Barbara needed some type of comfort. She wasn't a needy person; she barely claimed that she needed anything. Barbara Gordon was known to be the self-righteous, independent, and cool young woman. She didn't need anything really until right now.

Barbara dried her hands on a towel and then walked over to Dick. She put his newspaper on another chair and watched his face as his eyebrows raised up. She maneuvered herself to sit on his lap. She moved in and murmured as she leaned in to his lips, "Please."

Dick wrapped one arm around Barbara's waist and another to lightly hold the back of her neck. He moved in and kissed her lips lightly. "You sure?" He asked as he pulled back.

"Yes," She whispered immediately.

Dick pressed his lips against Barbara's tightly; he bit her lower lip lightly and slid his tongue in to taste every inch of her mouth. He took his time as he explored her mouth sweetly.

Dick stood up and held onto her tightly, leaving absolutely no space between them; water couldn't even get in between them. Barbara wrapped her legs around Dick's waist and clung to him, refusing to let him go.

Dick lied Barbara down on the table and kept kissing her, very sure he couldn't stop. The hand that wasn't holding her neck was skimming down her side, making Barbara moan into his mouth.

Dick pulled back, making Barbara groan in frustration, but not very far because Barbara's legs were still wrapped tightly around Dick's hips. He stood up straight as he began to un-button her shirt. Barbara bit her lower lip in anticipation as she looked into his eyes. His eyes- normally full of happiness, jokes, and Grayson-ness- were replaced with tenderness, desire, and devotion.

Barbara breathed shallowly as Dick began to kiss her stomach. He placed wet, loving, and amazing kisses against her stomach. He made his way up through her chest and to her neck. Before he kissed her lips, they were so close to each other. Their foreheads were pressed against each other, both of them breathing deeply; Dick's hands were intertwined with Barbara's by either side of her head and their torsos were pressed against each other. As they looked into each other's eyes, they knew for a fact that this night was going to be different from the rest.

And it was.

Normally, when Dick and Barbara had sex it was, in all honesty, a bit rough and hard. It was -sometimes- carnal, and they had absolutely no problem with it. They would do absolutely anything to get to the other to finish first and they had fun. They were only seventeen- so they never needed to go past that.

But tonight, they did something for the first time. Something they would never admit verbally to anyone, especially to themselves. It was a secret, so secret that they couldn't even reveal it to themselves. They would just call it really good sex, but that wasn't just it.

They made love.

For the first time, there was no urgency and no rushing. They had all the time in the world in their eyes. It was kind, affectionate, and slow. It was so different that they couldn't believe it. They were connected- not just physically, but emotionally and mentally. It made them both go crazy.

After the first time on the table, there was a spark in both of their eyes- something that made both of their hearts stop for a moment as they looked at each other. Once they felt that jolt, they both knew that they couldn't let it go. They needed more.

So when they went for two more rounds on Dick's bed, the spark was their goal. The spark that came after making love through the act of sex was what they both become absolutely addicted to.

It wasn't just that they actually made love in general either; it was that they did it with each other. It wasn't the act really, but it was the partner. It was that they did it with each other that made the spark happen.

Dick blinked his eyes shut as he kissed Barbara's head after their last round. He breathed shallowly as he could feel himself falling asleep.

Barbara, who almost passed out from that last round, snuggled into Dick's chest. She gulped at this feeling that was in her throat, chest, and all over her body- it was new and she had never felt it before. She had polar opposite feelings about this sensation- absolute joy and pleasure versus the timid side. So she said it into his chest, like a whisper.

"I'm in love with you."

Barbara couldn't believe that she said it. Who was she to know what love was like at seventeen? How was that fair to people who searched for loves all their lives, while she had hers right next to her? She was in love with the boy that annoyed her to death, had her back wherever, and made her feel like she was someone special-

"What did you say, Babs?" Dick yawned.

Barbara's eyes widened, not knowing what to do in this situation. Was he testing her like the bastard always did or was he genuinely serious? What if he did hear her and he didn't feel the same way back? What if… What if…

"I said," Barbara replied as she cleared her throat. "Good night, Grayson."

Dick looked down and smiled, "Night, Gordon." There, he fell asleep; Barbara could tell. His lips were slightly parted, like they always were when he was asleep.

Barbara closed her eyes tightly and bit her lip. _But I am…_

* * *

Dick woke up at the loud ringing sound. He blinked his eyes open and squinted his eyes as he looked to the left and saw the sun glaring at him. He then looked at his clock and it said, _7:00am. _

"Jesus," he groaned as he got up. Dick looked back at Barbara who was sleeping, stretched in the sheets, and looked positively stunning. He smiled as he put on pants, walked out of his room, and picked up the phone. "Grayson speaking."

"Mr. GRAYSON!" Mikey shouted into the phone.

"Christ," Dick graoned. "I can hear you, Mikey."

"Mr. Grayson, I'm so sorry. He had a police badge and you know what that means, so I had to let him up. I didn't know that he was actually Miss Gordon's fath-"

_Ding Dong!_

Dick went to the door and looked at who it was through the intercom. "Holy!" He shouted into the phone. "Mikey, that's Commissioner Gordon! That's Barbara's Dad? Are you crazy! Warning next time!"

"I… I know, Sir. I'm so sorry. I just had to let him in. He's the commissioner...!" Mikey tried to defend himself.

"Ok," Dick said as he ran back to his bedroom and closed the bedroom door. He didn't want to wake Barbara, not when she looked like that in _his _bed. "It's fine, Mikey. I'll call you back."

Dick put the phone down on the counter and mustered enough courage to actually open the door to the father of the girl who he just had the _best _sex in the world with.

"Mr. Gordon," Dick smiled wearily. "How can I help you?"

"Just stopping by my daughter's best friend's house," Commissioner smiled, clearly knowing that something was up. "Barbara left me a note that she had dinner with you last night…. She never came home, Dick."

Dick wanted to avoid this conversation so much. He just never wanted to encounter this… ever. With reason. Who wanted to deal with the commissioner of Gotham police, especially since he was sleeping with his daughter. This was just bad…

Dick rubbed the back of his neck. "Um… Sir-"

"Dick, what're you doing up so early? Come ba- DAD!" Barbara asked as she walked into the living room… in Dick's shirt.

"Barbara," Mr. Gordon said fairly calm.

Barbara bit her lip, trying to find something to say. "Hi," she said pathetically.

Dick rolled his eyes in disbelief and mouthed at her, "HI?"

"Good Morning," Mr. Gordon smiled. "You look tired."

Barbara pursed her lips as she scratched her head. "Dick and I had dinner last night here and we were talking. By the time I was about to leave, it was so late and… we just decided should stay the night… in the guestroom," Barbara lied poorly.

Dick closed his eyes and could feel his death creeping closer.

"Ah," Mr. Gordon said simply with a nod, not believing the bull that came out of his daughter's mouth. "Honey, go back to bed. Im going to have a word with Dick." He patted Dick on his shoulder with a smile that meant death in Dick's eyes.

Barbara crossed her arms. "Daddy, be nice," warned Barbara with a frown.

"I always am," Mr. Gordon said as he and Dick walked back to the hallway, leaving Barbara's presence. Mr. Gordon closed the main door and gave Dick a look. "Grayson, I've known you for eight years now. And when you met my daughter, I knew that you two would be best friends. Now, I know that the job of a best friend is to make them feel better. So, I know how you got Barbara out of her depressed funk, and I'm going to pretend like I don't have a strong desire to beat you because of it, but let me tell you, Dick. You're in her heart somewhere, deeply ingrained and laced in there- no matter how hard I could try to get you out, I won't be able to- so I'm not going to waste my time. But let me finish, you break that heart, my daughter's, that heart you have right now, I will actually find a way to kill you along with all of Gotham Police. Understand me, Son?"

Dick let out a small smile. "She's my best friend, Mr. Gordon. I don't know what you're talking about."

Mr. Gordon rolled his eyes. "Kids these days," he groaned as he opened the main door. "Bye Babs. See you tonight for dinner."

Barbara appeared in the view. "See you later, Dad."

Mr. Gordon turned around and gave one last look to Dick before Dick closed the door. "Just remember what I said, Grayson," Mr. Gordon said as he walked into the elevator.

"Of course, Mr. Gordon," Dick smiled with a nod.

He closed the door and locked it. He turned to Barbara and they walked back towards the bedroom. "What'd he say?" Barbara asked as they entered the bedroom.

"He said something about me being in your heart and having it in some way, and if I break your heart, he'd kill me," said Dick, relishing every second of it.

Barbara showed a small crooked smile and let out a tiny scoff. She looked at him and said simply before she walked into his bathroom. "I'm taking a shower. Consider joining me?"

Dick's heart stop and smiled at her as he watched her disappear into the bathroom. But that mini heart attack and smile actually didn't come from the thought of being with Barbara in his shower, but also came from the lack of a statement or disagreement. He liked it a lot actually.

Barbara never refused or disagreed that Dick did in fact have her heart.

* * *

A/N- Ok, lemme just say it took me a lot of balls and courage to write "Make Love"- see, ugh, I did it again. That phrase for some reason irks me to no end. I don't disagree with the concept, but ugh, the expression kills me for some reason. Just thought I should let you know. =-)


	42. Chapter 42: Moments

**Moments**

This is a 5 plus 1 kind of story. Also, I was watching The Prince and Me right before this. It was requested by PrincessLazyPants. Review, Send Prompts, and Enjoy!

* * *

"This is nice," Barbara said, a bit surprised and satisfied with restaurant. Dick pushed her seat in and sat in the chair across from her.

They were at an extremely high-end fancy restaurant in Gotham called, "The Highline." The inside was modern, but still had a timeless classy look- like the inside of a castle. The food was rated five star and was European (French, Italian, and Spanish). Honestly, the prices could be a weeks' salary for some people. It would take months to get a reservation.

But, Dick's father owned the restaurant- so of course there was room for the famous Dick Grayson.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Dick asked as he straightened his tie a little.

"Well," Barbara said as she straightened her deep maroon strapless cocktail dress. "Normally, we never leave your apartment after… seven o'clock." She gave him a very Barbara-like wink.

Dick chuckled lowly. "I want to change up a bit," smiled Dick as he reached across the table, took Barbara's hand, and began rubbing the back of her hand gently.

Barbara looked down at his hand and raised her eyebrows as Dick kissed her knuckles. "You look beautiful," Dick said with a small smile, still holding her hand.

"You only say that because you know what I look like without the dress," Barbara countered.

"Either way," Dick shrugged.

Barbara immediately pulled her hand back when she saw someone approaching their table. Dick turned around and instantly hid his face with his hands.

Commissioner Jim Gordon approached their table, not really seeing them until Barbara obviously turned her head away.

"Barbara?" Jim asked as he walked over to their table. He then looked at his daughter's date and saw that it was… Dick Grayson: the boy who was sleeping with his daughter… but she liked to call him just her best friend. Jim sighed, "And Grayson."

"Daddy," Barbara smiled anxiously. "Why… are you here?"

Jim frowned, "I'm having dinner with the mayor and his wife. You?"

Barbara cleared her throat and gave Dick a glare trying to make him help her out. He just looked away. _Asshole._

"Um… Dick had a date," said Barbara as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"You?" Jim asked with a very evident frown.

"No, no, no," Barbara said as she shook her hands in defense. "With another girl. But she _left _him." She gave Dick a distinct glare as Dick frowned at her. "He called me up and I couldn't resist an invitation to the Highline. That's crazy."

"What good timing," Jim said as he crossed his arms. "Well, I'll see you when you leave. See you, Dick." He slapped Dick on the shoulder loudly.

"You too, Commissioner," Dick said nervously.

Barbara and Dick watched as Jim Gordon walk back to his party that sat right next to them. There was in chance in discussing sex, Dick and Babs, or anything romantic.

* * *

"Mmmm…" Barbara said as she plopped down on the couch next to Dick after coming back from getting some water. The popcorn in the bowl jumbled a little as a rebound, but they didn't really care. Dick wrapped an arm around Barbara's shoulder. "This movie is _the _best!" Barbara went on as she popped a piece of popcorn in her mouth.

"It's great though," Dick said.

Barbara had another idea in mind; the movie was finishing up any way. She set the popcorn down on the coffee table. She turned to him and said, "I know something we can do that's great too."

Dick watched as Barbara maneuvered herself to face Dick and sit on his lap. She rested her arms on his shoulders and sat on the shins of her legs. "I can live with this," smiled Dick as he muted the movie. He wrapped his arms around Barbara's waist as Barbara began to sweetly kiss Dick's mouth. Barbara moaned as Dick began to kiss her neck. His teeth scraped at the tight cords of her craning neck and Barbara began holding onto his shoulders tightly. It felt _so _good-

The laughter of teenage boys and the slam of Dick's front door rang through Dick's apartment loudly.

"Dick, I brought popcorn- OH MY GOD!"

Barbara flung herself off of Dick as both saw Tim and six guy friends with big book bags and sleeping bags.

"What are you doing here, Tim?" Dick shouted.

"You said that my friends could sleep here tonight? They're sleeping over, remember?" Tim gulped, watching Barbara straighten her hair over the black and blue mark on her neck.

"No!" Dick shouted, angry that Tim and his six friends ruining the moment.

"Are you going to make us leave, Dick?" Tim's friend, Niel, asked with big puppy dog eyes.

Dick was about to shout yes, but Dick actually did remember.

"No, of course he isn't," Barbara said as she walked over to the boys. "I made some popcorn and I'll make more-"

"Are sure that's actually better in the popcorn?" Tim asked with a smirk, knowing very well of Dick and Barbara's relationship. The boys began to giggle loudly.

"Watch it, Tim," hissed Barbara. "And anyways, I'm going to go."

Dick got up and said, "Boys. You can put on one of the movies and put your stuff in the room to the right, ok?"

"Ok!" The boys shouted.

Dick ran up to Barbara as she put on her shoes. "No, no, no," Dick begged. "Barbara, don't leave me with them."

"They're your brother's friends," Barbara laughed. "And they're pre-pubescent. Nothing is happening tonight, Dick."

"Well, nothing needs to happen," Dick said slowly.

"You want me to stay… just because I can?" Barbara asked, amused.

Dick nodded as if it were obvious. "Ok. I'll stay."

* * *

"Oh, Dick," Barbara moaned into Dick's mouth. She scratched his scalp and grabbed onto his beautiful black hair.

Dick could feel himself loosing control just due to the way Barbara said his name. He pushed Barbara further against the wall. He snaked one around her waist while the other grabbed her ass and kneaded it slowly.

She let out a long moan and oh my god, did she feel like ripping off all of his clothes-

"Artemis!" Wally's laughing voice rang as the closet room door opened. Artemis let out a small laugh.

Dick and Barbara pulled away from each other reluctantly. Artemis let go of Wally's collar, and the other couple stared at Dick and Barbara.

They stood their staring at each other for a long moment until Barbara pointed them to the door. "Uh, we were here first."

"We've been together longer," Wally countered.

"We've known each other longer-"

"All four of you get out," Batman murmured as she walked into the doorway of the closet. The teenagers just stared at Batman, blushes across their face. He frowned even harder, "Did I stutter?"

All four of the teenagers ran out of the closet.

"Nice cock-blocking, Dude," Dick hissed.

* * *

"Ok, I'm down with that," Dick chuckled into the phone, looking out at the city of Gotham from his office at Wayne Enterprises. The buildings and skyscrapers shone brightly in the night, and the black clouds hovered Gotham.

"_I know you are," _Barbara said sensually on the other side of the phone.

Dick smiled, anxious for what was to come at his house. "I'll meet you at my place in like thirty minutes-"

"No you won't," said Bruce Wayne as he walked into Dick's office. Bruce threw him his ticket and passport. "Go do the Berlin Modeling Festival for me."

Dick covered the phone's mouth and said, "Bruce, come on! I… I'm seeing Barbara tonight."

"You _saw_ her three nights ago," Bruce pointed out. "Also, you owe me. I kept Tim away from your apartment that night."

Dick groaned and rolled his eyes. Bruce walked away with a smirk, happy for his job of trolling. "Babs, I'm sorry- I gotta go-"

"_Yeah," _Barbara sighed, sounding actually disappointed. _"I heard him. I'll talk you later, Dick."_

Dick nodded, pissed off as well. "Sorry, Babs. I'll make it up to you; I promise."

"_I know you will," _Barbara said, and Dick knew well that Barbara was smirking right about now.

* * *

"It's rare that I actually see you in school," Dick whispered into Barbara's ear. Barbara jumped and looked to her side and saw Dick Grayson, smiling at her.

Barbara's college friend, Tanya, look up from her textbook on French Art History and giggled like a little girl. She thought Dick Grayson was hot, like every other girl in Gotham University.

"Grayson," Barbara smiled quietly, not wanting to get yelled at by the old librarian.

"Gordon," Dick said as he sat down beside her. He had a criminal justice 101 book in his hand and a small book bag.

"Dick," Barbara said as she pointed to Tanya. "This is my friend, Tanya Park."

Tanya waved and before Dick introduced himself, Tanya smirked, "Oh I know how you are. Don't worry."

Dick smirked and asked politely, "Mind if I join you?"

Tanya looked at Dick and then at Barbara. She knew the rumors about Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon: the two best friends who flirted, made-out, and had really good sex behind every turned back. "Not at all," smiled Tanya, knowing that this would be very amusing.

Dick opened his textbook and began taking notes almost immediately. He was a very attentive student and took very diligent notes. For twenty minutes, everything was fine.

But after those twenty minutes, Dick dropped his left hand. He ran his hand over Barbara's jean-covered leg. Barbara found it very difficult to concentrate on her psychology notes. She read the same sentence and looked at the same picture about retrograde amnesia at least 23 times.

"Barbara?" Dick asked.

"Yes, Dick?" Barbara said, a bit surprised by how squeaky her voice came out.

"I need to see a psych book, do you know where the section is?" Dick asked with a smile.

"There's a librarian," Barbara pointed out, not wanting to seem too eager to be alone with Dick.

"She has a line," Dick said as he pointed towards the line of people, waiting to talk with the librarian.

Barbara shrugged, "Sure. Can you watch our stuff, Tanya?"

Tanya smirked as she read her book and, without looking up, simply said, "Uh-huh."

Barbara pointed Dick towards the back of the library. Tanya began to giggle and Barbara turned back to see Tanya.

Tanya wrote, in her notebook with big letters, "GET IT IN!"

Barbara rolled her eyes, turned around, walked away, and gave Tanya the middle finger.

Dick and Barbara walked through the library and into the back of the library, into the stacks; no one was there. They walked into the second to last row and before Barbara had even time to stop, Dick lifted her up by her hips. He pressed his lips tightly to hers and Barbara let out a soft moan against his lips. Barbara wrapped her arms around Dick's neck and clung to him tightly.

They stayed like this for a full two minutes before Dick pushed her against the bookshelf. Barbara would've normally shouted at him because her head hit the shelf, but it all felt to amazing right now-

"And so, I think it is back here, Mr. Sanchez- Oh no!"

Dick immediately dropped Barbara onto the ground, still holding her hips tightly. They looked at each other and looked down.

"Mr. Grayson, Ms. Gordon! You are on school grounds in my library. I will not tolerate this type of intimacy in my library…"

Dick and Barbara pulled away from each other and heard a nice long eight minute lecture about the cons of making out in the stacks. Poor Mr. Sanchez, who didn't know who either of them were, just watched as they were scolded by the librarian.

Another ruined moment.

* * *

"No distractions," Dick said as he dried the last plate and put it into the cabinet. "No interruptions."

"You sure?" Barbara asked, remembering that the last week, they were so unable to intimate. She turned the water off and looked at him.

"I promise," Dick smiled. "Bruce is in Italy with Tim, Alfred is on vacation, and your dad is at the Gotham Police New Year's Ball. I checked."

Barbara took Dick's face into her hands and kissed him. "What are you waiting for then, Grayson? You know I'm not very patient."

Dick smiled and kissed her lips sweetly and pulled her towards his bedroom. They had a well deserved, peaceful, private night.


	43. Chapter 43: Closet

**Closet**

Hey =], so this was prompted by Love Latina. So review, send prompts, and enjoy!

* * *

"This… is absolutely aggravating," Dick groaned as he looked at the computer. The info they had on made no logical sense, and they barely had any info. It was almost midnight and he had an English essay due at ten in the morning.

"What's wrong?" Barbara asked as she wrapped her arms around Dick's waist, kissed his neck, and leaned her chin against his shoulder.

"We have nothing on the Light," Dick groaned as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, under his glasses. Barbara maneuvered herself around him and placed her elbow on his shoulder.

"Dick, we should all just go home," Barbara suggested. "We've had a long day."

"It's been almost five years, Barbara," He said as crossed his arms. "And still, we barely know anything-"

Barbara interrupted him. "Stop, we are _all _doing the best we can," she frowned as she put her hand on his cheek. "Let's all go home and get some rest. We can take another millionth look at it tomorrow."

Dick smirked, "As long as you meant my house when you said home."

Barbara scoffed, "I'll consider it. Let's tell Cass and Jaime that they can go home too."

Barbara and Dick went searching around the cave to find the two teenagers. It was strange to be honest; they weren't in the kitchen, common room, their designated bunkrooms, or even the showers. These two kids were almost gone. Dick had even checked if the two left the mountain, but alas no. It was late for them- Cassie was a freshman in high school, while Jaime was a Junior in high school.

Dick and Barbara rolled their eyes as they looked through the main rooms. La'gaan and M'gann were in their room- asleep, Conner was asleep in his, Mal and Karen were asleep in theirs, while Garfield was asleep in his.

They had a long excruciating mission that made the Team very tired and exhausted. They came back and almost immediately fell asleep.

"I'm going to kill her!" Barbara shouted angrily; she was tired and cranky. She just wanted to go lie down on Dick's king size bed at this rate. And when Barbara was cranky, Dick knew for a fact that his night wasn't going to be pleasant.

Dick groaned and slammed open one of the closet doors angrily.

Dick and Barbara couldn't erase the image from their minds. Cassie Sandsmark, Wonder Girl, had her legs wrapped around Jaime Reyes' slim waist. She had her arms wrapped securely around his neck. Her arms wrapped one of Jaime's hands tightly wound itself into Cassie's gold locks while the other wrapped around Cassie's waist. Jaime had no shirt on and Cassie had on an itsy little tank top.

Oh, was it not mentioned that Jaime and Cassie were making out?

Jaime immediately dropped Cassie when he saw that Dick and Barbara had opened their door. "Ay, diablo," cursed Jaime under his breath.

Cassie withdrew her arms from his neck and hid her face in her hands. She practically worshipped Nightwing as a mentor and a leader; he was her boss.

Dick couldn't. He just couldn't. He couldn't formulate words; he couldn't think; he couldn't look at his two agents; he couldn't even take this. Jaime was only sixteen… and Cassie was fourteen. What the hell were they doing in _the_ closet?

_That _closet had a very specific use over the last five years. About nine members of the team have used that closet at least once. Only once was rare.

Why in God's name were freshmen teenagers using it? They were just kids… even if Zatanna and Dick used it when they were just fourteen, but that was different. Cassie was like his little sister, and he liked Jaime a lot.

Dick also knew that this closet wasn't just used for making out… he knew from first hand experience with Barbara.

"Jefe," Jaime muttered, trying to get his way out of this. "Um… Con permiso- We're sorry-"

"Damn, Cassie!" Barbara shouted with a big grin as she clapped her hands above her head just once, her own mini-celebration. "That's my girl!"

Cassie almost turned the color of Barbara's hair.

Dick frowned at her, but then just looked back at the two young agents of the Team. "I don't even want to know. You guys should go home-"

"Ok come off it, Cock-Block Wonder, practically everyone on the team has used that closet including you with Zee and Raquel," Barbara said as she began to push Dick away from the closet. "Let's go and get something to drink in the kitchen."

Before Barbara turned around and left with Dick, she turned back to Cassie and Jaime. "That closet has a good-luck legacy," Barbara smirked with a wink. "You use it wisely for the next twenty minutes. That's all I can get you before he gets angry."

Cassie and Jaime looked at each other, and then looked back down at the ground.

_Legacy, my culo, _Jaime thought.

Cassie looked up at him, kissed him on the lips quickly, put on her shirt, and said, "Night, Jaime."

Jaime watched as Cassie ran out of the closet, and smirked. He had to come back to this closet more often.

* * *

Guys! The hiatus is almost over; We made it!


	44. Chapter 44: Keep Quiet

**Keep Quiet**

OH DAMN YOU GUYS, FIVE DAYS LEFT! HOLY MOLEY! So... review, send prompts, and enjoy =))))))))

* * *

"Ha. Ha," Barbara said as she crossed her arms at Dick. "You think you're cute, don't you?"

Dick smirked, "I know you think that I am. But back to the question at hand, BG: challenge accepted?"

The team was watching Dick and Barbara have a stare down. Dick had just _told _Barbara that she was going to senior prom with him, and of course, Barbara hated being told what to do. So she said no.

But Dick just couldn't accept that.

"I don't need this," Artemis murmured as she covered her hands with her eyes. Artemis liked to believe that Nightwing was still that sweet, innocent, somewhat annoying little troll he was when he was thirteen. She refused to accept the fact that Dick was a 5'10, muscular, sex god. She just refused.

"If I win," Barbara started, making sure she was clear on the parameters. "You leave me alone, right Nightwing?"

"And if I win," Dick countered. "I take you to prom."

They were challenging each other to keep quiet; a game where a couple has to kiss each other without moaning, whimpering, or groaning; the first person to do so looses.

Karen was giggling into Tula's arm, while Tula had her hands covering her mouth. Mal, Wally, Kaldur, La'gaan, and Garth were exchanging glances, knowing that it was about to get real in here. Conner let out an exasperated sigh, while M'gann was covering Garfield's eyes. Zatanna was trying to maintain her laughter, while Rocket was shaking her head in amusement.

"Deal," Barbara gritted through her teeth. She then raised an eyebrow and asked, "Touching or no touching?"

Before Dick answered, M'gann winced as she clasped her hands over Garfield's eyes even further.

"Sis, nothing has even started yet," Gar said as he pushed M'gann's hands off of him.

"Touching," Dick nodded, recounting all of Barbara's weak spots on her body that made her whine and moan. He was determined to take this girl to his Senior prom.

"Dog," Wally muttered with a smirk, an arm around Artemis' shoulder. She was peeping through her fingers to get a view.

Before Dick leaned in to kiss her, Barbara pushed him onto one of the large arm chairs in the common room.

"Oh god," Karen said as she began to fan herself with her hand. "Why does the damn cave have no air ventilation or windows?"

Barbara crawled onto his lap, placed her hands on his shoulders, rested her legs on either side of him, and sat down. She smirked before she leaned in, "Ready to be a heartbroken?"

"Honey, just make sure to wear something special under you dress," Dick retorted with an edge of cockiness.

"Guys," Barbara stared as she got closer to Dick and wrapped her arms completely around Dick's neck. "Just keep your ears open because Nightwing groaning sounds like a dying camel."

Mal let out a guffaw as he began to laugh into Karen's shoulder.

"How do you know what he sounds like groaning?" Gar asked geniuinely looking up to his sister.

Artemis, Wally, and Zatanna began to die of laughter.

Barbara pressed her lips against Dick's. The first kiss was small and hesitant, but after that Dick wrapped an arm around Barbara's waist and the other to the back of her neck. He pressed her in closer and swiped his tongue over Barbara's mouth.

Barbara fought back a gasp, but remained quiet as she kept her mouth closed. She had this uncanny feeling that if she let Dick kiss her like he does when they are alone; she'd moan and then loose.

Dick pulled back and kissed her neck. He murmured, "It's not fair if you keep your mouth closed…"

Tula squealed as Garth let out a tiny laugh. Artemis cringed and hid behind Wally, peeking behind Wally's shoulder. When did Dick become Christian Grey?

Barbara smirked as she pressed her lips back against his. Barbara moved in closer, and they were now so close that it would be hard to get water in between them.

This time, Barbara slid her tongue into Dick's and sucked his tongue lightly. Dick fought back a moan, and just held onto her tighter. They kept kissing and soon enough, Dick lifted his hands up to her back and my god, he managed to get Barbara's jacket off.

"Oh… my… God…" Rocket gasped.

"Garfield, go to your room," M'gann insisted.

"M'gann," Garfield whined.

"NOW I SAID!" M'gann shouted. Garfield sighed and walked out as Dick moved down to kiss Barbara's neck.

Dick knew that Barbara had a weak spot on her neck. Every time he would nibble, kiss, and suck that spot, she'd cry out his name. And he had found that spot.

Instead of moaning, Barbara gripped Dick harder, shutting her eyes tightly.

"This is getting out of hand," Kaldur blushed as he looked down at the ground.

"You do a lot worse, Kaldur," Raquel muttered quietly.

Conner shuddered, and then looked back at the Bat couple, and shuddered again.

"I know," Tim said. "Just imagine walking in on these when they think that they are alone."

Barbara knew that if Dick kept kissing her like this, she'd rip off his clothes and not even care that all of their teammates were watching them.

So, she lifted Dick's chin and began to kiss down his jawline. Dick bit his lower lip as she began to nibble on his ear lobe. She then slid down on hand, invisible to the team, to slide down his shirt, maneuver through the buttons without popping any, and run her nails down his washboard abs.

Dick unraveled as he let out a tiny moan.

The boys let out a loud groan of disapproval and dissatisfaction as the girls hooted and hollered.

"That's my girl," Artemis shouted as she clapped her hands.

Barbara pulled back and gave Dick a wink as he was rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Sorry, Boy Wonder," Barbara said sensually.

She was actually relishing this moment. Normally, she was the first to moan when they were kissing. Dick had that effect on her.

"No you're not," Dick countered with a small smile.

Barbara leaned in and whispered, "You still have free crib tonight?"

"I still expect you to come over tonight at 9," Dick informed her quietly.

Barbara pulled back and got off of Dick's lap. She then winked at him and walked over to the ladies of the team and began high-fiving them.

* * *

"So…" Dick asked as he watched Barbara slip on _his_ shirt, while he put on a pair of boxers.

"So what?" Barbara asked as she slipped back into the bed with him.

"Who're you going to take to prom?" Dick asked, a bit disappointed that he lost and a bit upset that Barbara would be going with someone else.

"I'm taking Dick Grayson," she shrugged as she rolled on top of him.

Dick looked down at her and said, "You won. Why take me if we just made out in front of the team to make sure I stopped asking you?"

"Ah," Barbara said with a nod. She sat up on his abs and cocked her head to the side. "There is a difference between Dick Grayson and Nightwing. I'll take Dick Grayson to my prom… not a vigilante super-hero who wears a body suit."

"You love that suit on me," Dick smiled as he pulled her back down for a soul-shattering kiss.

He was actually so elated that Barbara had said yes to him; more than he ever thought he would be.


	45. Chapter 45: Bat Down

**Bat Down**

The reason why I never added Jason in these collection of One shots was that I didn't know if he was canon or not. But when I saw his hologram in the last episode just shot me in the face. So I decided to add him in somehow.

Review, Send Prompts, and Enjoy!

* * *

"We are here today to reminisce, celebrate, and respect the life of Jason Todd…"

Dick was the furthest away from the whole crowd. He was in his suit and leaning against a tree. He saw past the people the coffin that contained his younger adopted brother.

Yes, Jason was a handful. He was actually crazy as shit to be honest. He would barely listen to what anyone told him to do and was ultimately a rebel that sometimes neither Dick, Bruce, nor Alfred could control.

But he had his good qualities. Jason made Dick die from laughter and he was probably one of the coolest kids he had ever met. Dick had met Jason a year ago, when Dick was sixteen and Jason was fourteen. It had been only a year since they had become brothers, but still… they were _brothers. _

Someone's hand slid into Dick's, and Dick jumped in surprise. He turned to see that Barbara Gordon had leaned against his shoulder. She was wearing a simple black dress with thick sleeves that covered her shoulders and a black shawl that covered her upper arms.

Dick however noticed that Barbara was wearing something that she never had before. It was a simple gold chain with a bird on it, a gold robin. He had seen it once on latest Barbara's birthday, which she celebrated (during the nighttime) with the Wayne Family since her father was working on the homicide of an upcoming city official. Jason had given it to her… along with a box of condoms that Jason said she should share with Dick.

"I miss him… in a weird way," Barbara murmured.

Dick frowned and said, "You were never a fan."

Barbara shook her head. "He was apart of the Batfamily, so he was apart of my family in a way… no matter how screwed up he was sometimes." She then turned to Dick and furrowed her eyebrows worriedly. "Have you cried yet?"

Dick shook his head honestly. "It… it hasn't hit me yet," he whispered. He then stared back at the casket that was being placed into the ground. "I'm waiting for him to pop out of the casket and shout: 'I GOT YOU, BITCHES' like he always does after one of his pranks."

Barbara bit her lip. She knew that Dick was holding back. When Jason came into the picture, Dick had gone into his rebellious teenage stage. He refused to help mentor Jason at first, until Jason saved Batman from being hit by a bullet, during one of those nights that Dick had just run off. _That _simple act of saving his _Dad _when he wasn't there to tell him made Dick trust Jason entirely with the title as partner of Batman and Batgirl.

After that, Dick and Jason got so much closer. They had bets on everything, about Artemis guessing when they were actually the bat kids and not just smart popular kids from G.A, or who could take out more bad guys in one night. It varied, but it was always fun.

Too bad it only lasted eight months into the family relationship.

Barbara didn't like Jason much either until he had saved Batman from a bullet. He, however, found Barbara hot as hell. Jason liked the fact that Barbara could kick ass, more specifically his, and wasn't afraid to speak her mind. Also, she was damn hot.

And he always had to vocalize it.

"_I bet you found that hot," Barbara smirked as she sat on Dick Grayson's pelvis, looking at some old pictures; they were sitting on his bed. She was wearing one of his large hoodies and a pair of shorts over her small body after they just finished training. _

"_If you were a guy, wouldn't you?" Dick asked as he raised an eyebrow. He was lying down on his back with his hands behind his head. _

_Barbara shrugged and said honestly, "Zatanna is pretty hot, and that's coming from a very straight girl's perspective."_

_Dick smirked as he held onto Barbara's hips, and leaned forward. "You're pretty hot."_

_Barbara raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Am I now?"_

"_And quite beautiful," Dick said as he began to place sweet and tender kisses to Barbara's neck. Barbara moaned a little at the feeling of Dick nipping Barbara's delicate flesh with his teeth, and then caressing the skin with his lips warmly. _

"_Your nickname should be Lip Wonder," Barbara sighed. "Now if you could only move those lips of yours up a little."  
_

_Dick smiled as he began to kiss Barbara's lips warmly. He kissed her fiercely and hotly. Their bodies meld together instinctively. Barbara's arms wrapped around Dick's neck as Dick held onto Barbara's hips, almost causing to bruises, but hey Barbara was not going to tell him to stop-_

"_YO! DICK, I -" Jason shouted as he opened the Dick's door. Jason's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Hot damn," he murmured as Dick and Barbara stared back at him. _

"_Jesus, Jason," Dick groaned as Barbara scrambled off of Dick's lap._

"_Oh my god," Barbara chanted as she got off of Dick and began to straighten herself up. She was a bright pink, all of the blood rushed to her face. She began to fix her hair in Dick's mirror by his closet. "Please tell me Bruce isnt here…" Barbara begged herself._

_Jason just put his hands up defensively. "Dude, just leave a batarang on the door, a bro gets it when he needs alone time with his girlfriend-" _

"_I'm not his girlfriend," Barbara said sharply. _

"_Oh really?" Jason asked as he crossed his arms. "You say this to me with a straight face as you just dry-rode my brother-"_

"_Jason!" Dick and Barbara shouted together, somewhat horrified by the fourteen year old's mouth. _

"_Ok," Jason smirked as he leaned against the door, smirking at Barbara now with a greasy Jason Todd smile. "So if you weren't doing what I thought you two were. Then… Barbara, my room is kinda free-"_

"_JASON!" Dick shouted angrily as Barbara just stood there kind of dumbfounded._

"_Ok, ok!" Jason said as he turned around while closing the door. But before the door was entirely closed. Jason peeked in and said, "Barbara, just let me know, ok?"_

_Barbara just raised an eyebrow. "I'm too old for you, Jay."_

"_Age is nothing, but a number, Babs," Jason finsihed. "You'll always be the most beautiful tutor in the world!"_

Dick felt a tear drop fall from his eye. He sighed and tried to pull it back as he wiped his eye with the sleeve of his suit-jacket.

Barbara held onto his hand tightly. She looked up and saw that tears were falling, and this was the first time that she had ever seen Dick cry. But wasn't how normal people cried. Sometimes there were noises or just something that went along with the tears, but with Dick, there were just tears falling from his eyes.

Barbara turned him around so that he was leaning against the tree now. He didn't look surprised or anything; he looked almost dead. She didn't know what to do, so she did what she only knew how to with Dick Grayson sometimes.

She wrapped her arms around Dick's neck and hugged him tightly. At first Dick didn't move, but naturally, he wrapped his arms around Barbara's back. He hugged her tightly and he breathed in her scent that had some type of calming effect for him.

Barbara pulled back and placed a warm hand on Dick's cheek. She kissed his cheek and said, "It's ok, Dick."

Dick took Barbara's face into his hands and murmured, "He was right about you. You are the most beautiful…"

Barbara laughed lightly. "He said I was the most beautiful tutor. There aren't that many tutors in the world compared to people."

"He was still right… and should've generalized it a little more," Dick said as he wiped another tear away. Dick moved them to the other side of the tree, so that they were out of sight from the crowd of people.

Dick kissed her roughly and hotly. It left Barbara defenseless against his kisses and Barbara could only hold onto Dick's arms. This wasn't good; Dick was loosing it slowly.

"Dick- ah- oh my god- Dick, stop- please- you're not thinking straight-" Barbara whispered in between the kisses.

Dick pulled back and there were more tears running down his cheeks. He gulped and whispered, "Please… can… we go back to my place? Please… just… I need whatever this pain is… to go away, Barbara."

Barbara held onto Dick's hands that were still grabbing her face. She pulled them off of her face and gulped before saying anything.

Dick could literally feel the rejection flow through his body. His chest began to hurt slightly and the pain in his chest just grew. He knew it would be a long shot to ask Barbara to sleep with him to numb the pain, but there was a little hope that she would. Barbara was like some kind of drug to him. She could fix him just by being next to him… and when they were sleeping together, he felt like there was no pain left. But more than sleeping with her, he liked having her next to him. He liked being with her more than anything. And being rejected by her, hurt more than anything else.

Barbara looked past the tree and saw that people were beginning to leave, and console Bruce. The ceremony was over and there was nothing left for Dick or Barbara to do. They had already paid their respects to the dead Jason, and placed their roses on his casket.

She then looked back at Dick and kissed his lips lightly and tenderly. Seeing Dick cry made her heart and chest hurt. She would do anything for the tears to stop falling. "Let's go," Barbara said as she took Dick by the hand and walked towards the parking lot.

"Thank you…"

* * *

So Tim probably came into the batfamily when Dick was eighteen and a freshman in college, when he was thirteen. That's how I see it. That's my little timeline.


	46. Chapter 46: Grease

**Grease**

Got this from a headcanon 226 from .com! It's just a little drabble, very short. Review, Send Prompts (please!), and Enjoy! Also thank you to all my followers, it means so much =)

* * *

Dick couldn't help, but smile like an idiot as he saw Barbara Gordon step out onto the stage as Sandy from Grease. Her hair was big, her eyeliner was dark, and her clothes were skin tight black leggings.

She wrapped her arms around Dick's neck and smiled sensually. Dick gulped and like he was told to by the Director of the Show, Ms. Adelson, he brushed a stray hair out of Barbara's face. He then leaned and kissed her.

It was the first time that Dick and Barbara had ever kissed in public. Sure they messed around a lot, but not in front of people. By themselves, well that was a different story.

Before the kiss went on for too long with Barbara's dad and Bruce Wayne in the audience, Barbara pulled back and winked.

Dick watched as Barbara's tongue slid across her lips right before they sang the finale. They got into the flying car at the end. He'd just have to kiss her later when they were alone.

* * *

"Most kids are so embarrassed to do kiss scenes," Ms. Adelson laughed as she patted both Dick and Barbara on the shoulders. "But you two did so well with barely any practice."

Dick and Barbar just simply laughed. And looked to each other and Barbara went on to say, "Oh. Really? Dick, we should've practiced some more. It would've been even better."

"Couldn't agree with you more, Barbara," Dick smirked. "Should we try later?"

"If you say so," Barbara shrugged as they waved goodbye to Ms. Adelson, who was now gawking at the two with wide eyes and an open jaw. She had heard the rumors about Grayson and Gordon dating rumors from other teachers, but never believed them until now.


	47. Chapter 47: Jay

**Jay**

So, I'm under a lot of fucking stress because of college applications and senior year shit. I have a lot of work and a lot of classes to deal with plus after school stuff. I am quite busy these days, so I will try to update when I can. Please review, they give me support which I desperately fucking need right now- I do read them and I do take requests. Love you my darling followers.

* * *

Barbara was still lying on the bed, holding her baby boy while smiling contently at the baby that was sleeping in her arms. She brushed his hair softly while humming an old tune that her mother used to sing to her as a child.

Dick walked back through the doors and smiled to her. Barbara didn't notice that she looked up; she was way too infatuated with _their_ son. She was smiling, holding him tightly to her chest, and humming beautifully.

Barbara looked up after a moment and simply said, "Hi."

"Hey," Dick smiled as he placed the coffee on her bed table. He took the chair from the other side of the room and placed it next to Barbara's hospital bed. Before sitting down, he kissed Barbara's cheekbone and kissed their son's head.

The baby woke up and he had the most dazzling blue eyes that definitely belonged to Barbara. He snuggled further into Barbara's arms and made a big yawn that represented a perfect O.

"He has your eyes," Dick murmured with a smile.

"I bet you twenty bucks that he is going to look exactly like you though," Barbara giggled. She then smiled at her baby and then looked to Dick and said, "We need a name don't we?"

Dick groaned, "I liked that he was nameless before."

Barbara frowned, "It would be original, I suppose. But seriously, Dick. This is going to be our kid's name."

Dick needed some browning points with Barbara's father. Dick got the commissioner's daughter pregnant without being married. And they were only 23.

"James…?" Dick asked hopefully.

Barbara gave him an un-amused looked. She then growled, "That's sweet of you." Apart of Barbara wanted to honor Dick's deceased family. "Why don't we name him John?"

Dick shook his head. "My dad promised me to never do that when I grow up. Do I know why? Not at all."

"Bruce then?" Barbara smirked teasingly.

"Oh Ha. Ha. Ha," Dick laughed sarcastically. "Bruce Grayson? Oh please. He might kill me."

"Why don't you compromise then?" The nurse asked as she walked in. She then covered her mouth and shook her head. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I just enjoy this part."

"No, it's ok," Barbara smiled. She then looked down at the baby who was looking around.

"Well, both names that you came up with started with J," the nurse pointed out as she tapped her pen against the clipboard. "So, why not, Jay? It is an actual name."

Barbara and Dick exchanged glances. They then looked down at the baby and smiled. Jay, named after James Gordon and John Grayson, actually fit. And they didn't even realize consciously that they also named their son after Jason Todd's, Dick's deceased brother, nickname.

Barbara smiled and looked towards her boyfriend with a satisfied smirk. "I've always had a thing for guys with names that resembled different birds."

Dick chuckled lowly and said, "Oh, I'm aware, Miss Gordon."

Dick took the birth certificate from the nurse and wrote down: "Jay Grayson" born on November 14th, 2019 at Bludhaven Central Hospital.


	48. Chapter 48: Nightwing

**Nightwing**

Sorry, I didn't update in a while. I'm trying to work on my new story. But, either way. I got this idea from a pic I saw on Tumblr and from a prompt by LaceInPink. Please Review, Send Prompts, and Enjoy! =)

* * *

Dick ran quickly through the tops of Gotham. He then found his perch on top of a gargoyle on top of a church. He crouched down and put the his police radio ear piece in his ear. There was nothing; he had been out for almost two hours now. Absolutely nothing-

There was a loud, but distant, cough. He turned to the side. On the adjacent roof, Batgirl came around from a chimney. She leaned back and said, "It's been a while, Dick."

Dick stood up and frowned, "What do you want?"

Barbara raised an eyebrow and sighed, "That's all I get? After nearly running away for two weeks? A 'what do you want'?"

Dick jumped from his perch and landed perfectly on the roof. "I didn't run away, Barbara."

Barbara walked towards him and frowned. "You haven't been home in two weeks. You don't even call. You don't even go to school- Bruce has Alfred writing doctor's notes for you… Bruce is covering for you."

"I don't need him to cover for me, thanks," Dick frowned.

"People are asking me where you are and I'm telling them that you have the flu-"

"I'm not asking you to do so-"

"I'm doing it because you're my best friend. Bruce is covering you because he's your adopted father," Barbara glared at him. "I get that you and Bruce had a fight, but you two work together. You're partners, or were rather, but come on, Dick, just talk to him."

"I'm not talking to him, Barbara," Dick shouted. "I'm not working with him anymore. I'm not going to become the Batman. It's not me."

"No one is asking you to be," Barbara countered as she crossed her arms. "We just want you to come home. Where the hell are you staying anyway? Are you living on the streets? How the hell did you make this suit?"

"I don't need you to question my motives," Dick frowned and began to turn away.

"I'm here as a communicator for the Team and Bruce," Barbara said as she grabbed his arm. "Dick, you were a founding member of the Team. Bruce has worked with you for eight years. Look, become Nightwing or whatever you want to be. But, just talk to us."

Dick pulled his arm back and said, "I don't want to talk about it with _you_."

Barbara turned around and said, "Fine. But just remember I'm the one who told you everything about my dead parents. I'm the one who you told everything about yours. I'm the one who fought beside since we were fifteen. I'm also the one who trusted you enough to be the first guy I ever slept with, and stayed with that, for what, nine months." She then turned around- her face was slightly gentle and saddened- and said, "I would've told you if I left."

Dick watched her as she jumped to the next rooftop. She turned around and shouted, "I'll tell Batman that you don't want to be found. Bye, Dick."

Dick felt his heart drop for some reason. Watching her give up on him was something else. It was something that he had never experienced before.

He didn't know how he had done it. He really didn't know how he had jumped over to the next rooftop, grabbed Barbara by the hand, and pushed her against the chimney, and began kissing her senseless.

"_Dick-" _Barbara cried in surprise. Dick kissed her roughly, pressing her hands against the chimney, so she couldn't push him away. He wouldn't be mentally prepared for that. With his other hand, he skimmed Barbara's stomach- which made her moan- and he moved the cowl piece on her neck to the side. He attacked her neck and began kissing, licking, and biting the cords softly.

Maybe Dick was doing this because it was one of the only ways he can communicate Barbara- to show her that he still will always be there for her, or to show her that she actually means the world to him.

Or he was just making excuses for the fact that he actually just wanted to touch her, kiss her, and feel her because he hadn't spoken, seen, or kissed her in two weeks because of his stupid fight with Bruce and Dick's own stupid pride.

Dick loosened his gripe on her wrists. Barbara slide one hand through his hair and began to massage his scalp. After a long moment and a longer moan of Barbara's, Dick came up. They looked at each other and before Dick could say that he was sorry for being… well, a dick, Barbara took the sides of his face and kissed him softly, chastely, and tenderly.

"Just talk to him," Barbara whispered. "And come back home."


	49. Chapter 49: Not Yours

**Not Yours**

Hola folks. Hope everyone is ok from Sandy (I got semi-hit, but it's ok now). This was prompted by I'm Batman. Please review, send prompts, and Enjoy!

* * *

"She's probably fine," Barbara groaned as they walked up the stairs in one of the dorm complexes of Gotham University. She walked through the hallway with her friend Lena on her side. "She said she wanted to be left alone."

Lena rolled her eyes and said, "Well, we are just being good friends checking up on a friend who has a cold, ok?"

Barbara groaned. She had to get back to the cave and do some work there. She also was in charge of teaching the freshmen hand-to-hand combat this week. But of course, Lena (she did love the girl though) had to grab her to make sure that their friend Gracie was ok.

Lena noticed that the door was open and walked in.

Barbara's mouth dropped.

Dick Grayson was leaning back on Gracie's bed with Gracie standing right beside between his legs in nothing, but a bra and a pair of underwear. She had her hands on her hips, and Dick was just leaning back with wide eyes, but fully clothed.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," Barbara muttered lowly.

Gracie frowned at her two friends as she grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body. "I told you guys I was fine," She said, a bit embarrassed.

"Well, we can see that," Lena murmured as she looked at her friend appraisingly. Then she looked at Dick, who was only staring at Barbara.

Barbara pursed her lips and then looked to her pretty friend, Gracie, who was bright red. "Glad to see you're ok, Grace. I gotta go to work though." She then looked over to Dick. "Grayson," She said simply before leaving the room.

"Barbara," Dick called out after her.

"What's your deal?" Gracie asked hotly as Dick got up. "She's not your girlfriend… is she?"

Dick didn't have time to answer as he ran down the hallway to catch up to her. "Babs!" Dick shouted as he saw her walking down the stairs casually. "Barbara!"

Dick ran down the stairs after her- resisting the temptation to just easily jump down, land, and stop her like that because that would be very un-regular-human like. "Barbara!" He grabbed her hand as they finally got outside.

Barbara froze for a moment and turned around. She gave him an icy glare as she furrowed her eyebrows and pressed her lips together tightly. "Is there a reason why you're holding onto my arm, Grayson?" Dick was a little taken back Barbara's cool passive aggression.

"It wasn't what it looked like, Babs," Dick pleaded as he kept holding her wrist tightly.

"Oh, really?!" Barbara asked hotly. "She had her clothes off Dick and it looked like you were just waiting to receive… I don't know what exactly, but something along the lines of sex!"

"Babs," Dick started again, trying to be calmer and make her see reason. "She called me up saying that she was too sick to get some food for the night. I picked some up for her and brought it back and there she was, in her underwear. You came in literally one minute after I did. I swear, Babs, I didn't do anything! I promise, nothing happened."

Barbara dropped her arm from Dick's grasp. "Well, it's a good thing, I'm not you girlfriend," Barbara shouted harshly, thank god there was barely anyone on the street. She stared him down and then went on, "So, as your non-girlfriend and just your best friend, I don't care who kiss, touch, and I damn well don't care who you sleep with! She could've hanged cuffed you to a bed for all I care!"

Dick noticed Barbara's heaving chest, her clenched fists, and her angered face. It was clear as night and day that she was pissed.

"Your body is saying something completely different than your mouth," Dick smirked slightly.

"Then start listening to what I'm saying and stop looking at my body," Barbara hissed angrily.

Dick took Barbara's hand and led her into the alley. He took her face and pressed his lips against hers. She tried to push him off of her, but something about him each time, no matter how upset she was or tired, made her loose it. She had kissed guys before, but something about kissing Dick just felt so perfect. She had to forgive him… but she couldn't this time..

"I swear to God, Dick," Barbara said as she pulled back. "I will break you if you are lying to me. And you know that, Grayson."

"Babs," Dick said honestly as he leaned to press a swift kiss to her cheek. "You know that you are the only that can do what she wants to me."

Barbara grabbed Dick's collar and pulled him closer. She raised an eyebrow and asked, "Ready to be my bitch tonight?" She then let go of Dick's collar and walked away with a smirk.

Dick's eyes widened and gulped as he watched Barbara walk off confidently. He scratched his head and murmured to himself, "And for some reason, I'm perfectly ok with that."


	50. Chapter 50: Over-Protective

_Over-protective_

A family fic. Please review, send prompts, and Enjoy! Thanks guys. OH P.S- GO SEE SKYFALL! It was amazing!

* * *

The thirteen year old, freshman, Leila Grayson, was running around the Bludhaven apartment, located at the North end of Bludhaven, frantically in a pair of blue shorts and an oversized t-shirt. "Crap! Crap! Crap!"

Leila was a pretty girl with long red hair and dark blue eyes, which were considered to be her fathers. She stood at 5'2 and had bright white skin.

Her sixteen-year older Senior brother, Jay, was sitting on the couch, watching an old Bourne movie, _Bourne Legacy, _while doing his government essay that he _really _should've done last night.

"What's wrong with you, Leila?" Vanessa asked, Leila's and Jay's nine year old little sister. She had red hair like her brother, but the Blue eyes like her older sister. She was watching the movie with great gusto as Jeremy Renner managed to maneuver himself through traffic in Manila.

"Mom!" Leila called out as she ran back out with two shirts, a blue and a red one. "Which one?"

Barbara Grayson was sitting at the dinner table, reviewing some cold cases that the thirty-two precinct of Gotham wanted to open up again. Her hair was tied up in a tight bun and she raised an eyebrow from her work. "Uh… the blue if you are wearing the leggings you told me about earlier."

"Right!" Leila shouted as she ran back in her room.

"Why do girl goes out of their way for just hanging out?" Jay scoffed as he looked up from his laptop.

Dick Grayson walked in from door in a white wife beater and a pair of sweats. He also had four bags full of laundry from the basement of their building. Yes, his wife somehow domesticated Dick into doing laundry, dishes, and other home-y things.

"HOLY-" Dick shouted as he almost got run over by his fourteen year old daughter. "What's the rush, Leila? You've been hanging out with Eric West too much if you're that fast."

Dick dropped one bag off to each of his kids and then threw one in his bedroom that he shared with Barbara. He then sat next to his wife, also known as the Police Commissioner of Gotham and kissed the side of temple. "What is wrong with our daughter?"

Barbara shrugged, "She's fourteen."

"-And she's going on a date with Danny Mitchells," laughed Vanessa as she threw a piece of popcorn in her mouth.

"_WHAT?!_" There were two voices, and not just from Leila's over-protective father, but also from Leila's over-protective brother.

"She's going on a date?" Dick asked incredulously.

Jay stood up, almost breaking his computer while doing so. "WITH THAT LITTLE ASSHOLE OF A SOPHOMORE-" Jay shouted.

"Jay!" Barbara shouted at him as she threw a closed pen at her eldest child and only son. "Watch your language in front of your sister!"

Leila came out of her bedroom that she shared with her little sister. She was in a sheer blue button up shirt with black leggings. She had her hair in a nice ponytail as well.

"Leila!" Jay shouted at his little sister. "I forbid you to go on a date with Danny Mitchells!"

Barbara and Leila made the same expression by lifting their eyebrows in disbelief and irritation. Dick just sat there in complete and utter disbelief, and Vanessa just quietly watched her movie.

"You aren't Dad," Leila said back shortly.

Jay rolled his eyes and shot a glare to his father. "Dad, help me out."

Dick shook his head and gulped, "Right… Right. You can't go out with him, you're too young-"

"Zatanna Zatara," Barbara coughed loudly.

Dick frowned at Barbara and said with a long blink, "Really?" He then looked back at his eldest daughter. "No, Leila."

"Why not?"

Dick then pointed to his son and said, "You heard him. He must have a reason."

"Seriously?!" Jay asked his father. He then rubbed a hand over his face and said to his little sister, "Because he plays around with girls and throws them out whenever-"

"Like you don't!" Leila countered as she pointed at him.

"Oh is it now?" Barbara asked with a smirk, realizing how much her son was like her husband.

"Hey!" Jay shouted. "I stopped-"

"After Millie West gave you the longest lecture on how you're better than that, and then you began dating her-" Leila spilled, only to be stopped her father.

"WHOA! WHOA!" Dick shouted as he stood up. He then pointed at his son accusingly and said, "MILLIE WEST? YOUR GODSISTER? Wally West's daughter."

Jay looked around the room and then at his father. "Yes…?"

Dick groaned as he sat back down his seat as Barbara began to die of laughter. "Wally… He's gonna kill me…"

Jay let out an irritated groan. "Wait, how did the conversation go from Leila's asshole date to my relationship with pretty much, Perfect Millie-"

"Don't even say her name!" Dick shouted as he got up and began walking into the kitchen. "Babs, where is the beer?"

"Right side of the fridge," Barbara called out.

Leila's phone began to buzz and noticed that Danny had texted her that he was outside of her apartment building. She waved to her mom and little sister, and then stuck her tongue out at Jay, who simply rolled her eyes at her.

"We are _sooo _talking about this later," Jay hissed at her.

"Over my dead body," Leila laughed as she left.

"Ten-thirty, Leila!" Dick called out as he took a swig of beer. He then looked back at his son. "Of all the girls you could possibly pick, it had to be Millie West. You just had to pick Millie West. Do you know what Wally is going to do to me? He's going to come up with some experiment to stop my heart from beating or prevent me from breathing properly. You could've picked all of the girls on the team or even the girls at your school. But Millie? Wally's daughter?"

Jay rolled her eyes and went back to work.

"Good choice, Jay," Barbara called out, still doing work. "Pretty girl and smart too."

"Barbara," Dick groaned. "I'd like to live a little longer, thanks."

"Your father dated girls all the time," Barbara informed her son who plopped on the couch. "Especially girls that he wasn't supposed to: me for instance."

Dick smirked to himself, remembering the good old days. "I wouldnt call what we had when we were in high school and in college dating. It was more like... you know-"

"Dick, not in front of them," Barbara scolded him, but still smirking.

Jay covered Vanessa's ears and then gave his parents a weirded out look. "Ah... Gross."


	51. Chapter 51: Understanding

**Understanding**

Another one! It was requested by PrincessLazyPants. Please review, send prompts, and enjoy!

* * *

La'gaan took it a lot better than anyone would have expected, especially since he is known to be a little more "angry" and "hyped" up than anyone else on the team. He said that he saw it coming actually: M'gann always still had feelings for Conner. It was blatant, and he thanked her for being honest with him.

Barbara was the one to tell M'gann that it wasn't far of her to keep playing La'gaan. She was the one to give her a wake up call, and M'gann knew she was right. Especially about still having feelings for Conner.

"It's strange," M'gann whispered as she sighed, intertwining her hands together, staring at them with a small sheepish smile. "Whenever I see him, it's still like the first time I saw him. My heart beats fast, I say stupid things, and I can't help but smile, Barbara. It really sucks to be that obvious, but it's the most wonderful feeling at the same time."

Barbara couldn't really relate to that feeling. She never had a steady boyfriend to be honest. Her never beat fast unless she was having some good sex, she never said stupid things unless she was drunk, and when she was smiling, you better have said something funny.

"But it's more than just a crush," M'gann went on. "When I was with him, just talking to him. I felt like I could trust him with anything. I felt like he was my best friend. I liked spending time with him, doing anything really. Having him hold me, kiss me, and touch me. I regret letting him go. I really liked him. I might have loved him."

Barbara smiled lightly and shrugged. She looked to the side and noticed that Dick caught her eye by accident. He just got off from a video call from Captain Atom. Dick gave off his famous smirk and even through his domino mask, Barbara knew that he had given her a wink.

Suddenly, Barbara got what M'gann was saying. Her and Dick weren't just sleeping together… it was also that afterwards, they'd eat ice cream and laugh about anything. She told him everything, and not once had she ever regretted it. He was her best friend…. Since they were nine actually. And the way he would sometimes wrap his arms around her waist when no one was watching; the feeling of his lips against her skin chastely right before she fell asleep; and the way he would gently skim her skin right before they had sex during their late nights. Barbara definitely understood that.

It wasn't that she _liked _or _loved _Dick, but she did-no… she knew that it was like to _have _someone. Have someone that she _liked _to be with.

"I think I know what you mean," Barbara smiled as she looked back at M'gann.


End file.
